Disparu
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Qui a dit que Tony était le seul à s'attirer des ennuis ? Pourquoi ne profiterait-il pas de ceux des autres pour une fois ? Du bleu, par exemple ? Car McGee a été enlevé. Son geôlier est un être étrange veillant à son confort. Alors qu'il cherche désespérément à comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Tony tente de garder l'équipe soudée. Quant à retrouver Tim, c'est une autre histoire.
1. Sens

**Titre :** Disparu

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** N.C.I.S.

**Saison :** Après la saison 8 vu le moment où elle se situe.

**Résumé :** Qui a dit que Tony était le seul à s'attirer des ennuis ? Pourquoi ne profiterait-il pas de ceux des autres pour une fois ? Du bleu, par exemple ?

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ne vous fiez pas au résumé. Il pourrait vous induire en erreur sur l'ensemble de l'histoire. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas le changer sans tout révéler ! Donc pour vous faire un avis, un seul moyen : lisez ! Déjà, rien qu'en arrivant à la fin du premier chapitre, vous vous rendrez compte que ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous imaginez.

**Tiva et McAbby : **Réjouissez-vous camarades, pour la première fois une de mes fics va en contenir et non plus coller au sadisme des scénaristes de la série ! Aucune guimauve, elle vient se greffer sur le reste de l'histoire. Même ceux qui n'aiment pas ces couples ne devraient pas être gênés lors de la lecture vu la façon dont je les présente. **Et surtout, **les relations familiales sont ici mises à l'honneur bien plus que dans mes autres fics. L'accent est mis tout au long de l'histoire sur la **relation fraternelle de Tony et Tim**, qui en sont d'ailleurs les personnages centraux.

**A savoir :** J'ai en partie réécrit cette histoire pour en supprimer la totalité de l'univers de NCIS et y mettre le mien à la place. Elle n'est pas en ligne. Peut-être un jour aurai-je le courage de l'envoyer à un éditeur pour la faire plublier. Qui sait ?

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Disparu<strong>

.

_Les disparitions sont plus affreuses d'être sans traces. _

Dominique Noguez

.

_La disparition d'un être proche touche davantage les adultes que les enfants, car seule la douleur des adultes se nourrit d'imaginaire. _

Bertrand Godbille

.

_Que préfères-tu, celui qui veut te priver de pain au nom de la liberté ou celui qui veut t'enlever ta liberté pour assurer ton pain ? _

Albert Camus

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 - Sens<strong>

.

Le silence.

C'est la première chose qu'il remarque.

.

Puis l'obscurité.

Les ténèbres l'enveloppent.

.

Ensuite la douceur.

Il repose sur quelque chose d'agréable.

.

Après le parfum.

Une odeur de propre flotte dans l'air.

.

Enfin la soif.

Sa gorge est sèche.

.

L'ouïe, la vue, le toucher, l'odorat et le goût. Ses cinq sens lui amènent quantité d'informations, tant et si peu à la fois. Ils lui permettent de se situer ou en partie. Son cerveau a beau faire, il ne peut inventer ce qui n'existe pas. Il ne peut apporter de réponses à toutes ses questions.

.

Il se redresse ou essaye. Un tissu l'empêche de se relever. Il est bordé dans un lit aux senteurs de lessive.

Il tire ses bras à l'extérieur et s'en sert pour se mettre en position assise. Le coussin sous sa tête il y a quelques secondes entre en contact avec son dos. Ses mains partent à la découverte de ce qui l'entoure. Derrière lui et à sa droite, un mur. Il se concentre sur les sensations de ses doigts. Il devine une sorte de peinture. La surface est granuleuse mais pas froide, à température ambiante plutôt. Au juger il dirait une vingtaine de degrés.

Il rencontre le vide sur sa gauche. Il sort totalement des couvertures et avance à tâtons sur le lit. Le tissu doux du drap laisse la place à celui pelucheux de la couverture.

Bientôt c'est le vide. Il s'arrête, effectue un quart de tour vers la gauche pour laisser le mur derrière lui, puis s'assoit. Ses pieds pendent dans le néant. Il inspecte son corps.

Un vêtement le recouvre, en haut un T-Shirt, en bas un pantalon. Les deux tissus sont agréables au toucher et légers. Ils ne portent pas d'étiquettes. Ils ne moulent pas son corps. Ils sont lâches. Ce sont les seules choses qui le couvrent.

Il tâte ses bras, son buste, son visage, ses jambes. Rien n'a changé. Il est entier, toujours rasé de prêt. Il a les cheveux ébouriffés. Il ne sent aucune bosse, aucune marque qui ne devrait pas se trouver là, aucune douleur.

Il redresse la tête qu'il a penchée par automatisme. C'est toujours aussi sombre. Il ne distingue absolument rien de ce qui l'entoure. Il n'entend toujours aucun bruit.

Il pose ses orteils sur le sol avec hésitation. C'est lisse et un peu froid pour ses pieds chauds tout juste sortis de sous les couvertures. Il s'accroupit. Sa main droite passe sur le revêtement, du linoleum. L'autre reste solidement ancrée au lit, comme si il pouvait s'y retenir si jamais le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. C'est idiot, stupide, mais rassurant. Il a besoin d'être rassuré.

Il se relève. Sa main toujours en contact avec le tissu, l'autre devant lui, il longe le lit dans l'autre sens. Il touche le mur, puis l'oreiller tout prêt pour s'assurer qu'il est bien où il le pense.

Il se redresse entièrement. Il suit la surface dure vers la droite.

Un pas, puis deux, puis trois... Il en compte sept avant de rencontrer des barreaux. L'acier est glacé. Il forme une grille qu'il continue de suivre, barreau après barreau. Chacun est séparé de l'autre par la largeur d'une main. Deux tiges transversales les longent, une au niveau de ses genoux, l'autre au-dessus de sa tête.

Un changement soudain apparaît sous ses doigts après avoir fait quatre pas. Une porte se découpe dans la grille. Elle est rectangulaire, sans poignée ni serrure. Une chaîne et un cadenas à clé les remplacent. Il continue d'avancer.

De nouveau quatre pas. Puis un angle et une découverte, un interrupteur. C'est un petit taquet plastique à actionner vers le bas pour allumer puisqu'il est en haut. Il se plaque dos au mur. Il l'enclenche.

Il est d'abord aveuglé. Les secondes s'égrainent. Puis ses yeux s'habituent à cette soudaine clarté. Il détaille avidement l'endroit.

Une pièce d'une dizaine de mètres carré, un lit en métal, un matelas, des draps blancs et une couverture d'un bleu très pâle, du lino marbré noir, gris et blanc, des murs immaculés et des barreaux noirs, voilà pour ce qu'il a déjà découvert. Pour le reste, il a à sa gauche un meuble à étagères vide, en face du lit, et une porte encastrée dans le mur où il est adossé. De l'autre côté de la grille, c'est un couloir. La lumière du néon qui a amené le jour s'y trouve, accroché au plafond. Il change de place pour voir à quoi il ressemble. Le constat est rapide et la déception grande. À l'origine l'endroit était formé d'une seule pièce que les barreaux ont coupé en deux. L'espace large de deux mètres auquel il n'a pas accès est doté d'une porte, sur le même mur que l'autre. Elle s'ouvre vers l'intérieur, la poignée est à gauche. Comme l'autre, elle est en bois, blanche.

Il avise ta tenue, un T-Shirt blanc, sans doute en coton, et un pantalon d'hôpital de même couleur.

.

Soudain un flash dans sa tête. Il ferme les yeux.

Tout est flou. Tout est immaculé. Quelques tâches de couleurs passe à toute vitesse devant lui. Il ne parvient pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Il sent de l'agitation alentour. Il se sent fatigué, épuisé même. Il est incapable de bouger. Son corps lui paraît lourd, si lourd.

Quelques bribes de mots lui parviennent. Péniblement, il reconnaît « cure de sommeil » et « pas fini ».

Il rouvre les yeux.

.

Il a été dans un hôpital alors, non plutôt une maison de repos. Ses autres souvenirs lui échappent encore. Tout est embrouillé dans sa tête. Faute de se rappeler pour l'instant, il décide de continuer sa visite du propriétaire.

Il ouvre la porte qui lui est accessible. Il entre. Nouvel interrupteur au mur sur sa droite. Il fait un tour d'horizon, une douche, des toilettes, un lavabo, une serviette et un gant de toilette posés sur un tabouret en plastique sont les seules choses présentes. L'emplacement d'un clou au dessus des robinets lui indique qu'un miroir doit normalement y être accroché. Il n'y est pas, le clou non plus.

Encore une fois, tout est blanc. Jusqu'à présent, excepté la grille, le sol et la couverture, il n'a vu aucune couleur.

Il retourne sur le lit. Il croise ses jambes en tailleur. Il est totalement réveillé maintenant. Il se met à réfléchir. Il lui faut son dernier souvenir.

Le temps s'écoule, puis ça lui revient.

Il fait jour. Il sort de la voiture, la sienne, pas une du boulot. Il est devant un entrepôt. Où exactement, il n'en sait rien. Il ne voit que cette porte métallique où la rouille fait concurrence à la peinture bordeaux pour la colorer. Il la pousse. Elle bascule sur ses gonds avec un grincement strident. Il entre dans le bâtiment.

Il se souvient d'un bras enserrant son corps alors qu'il se débat et d'une main appuyant un mouchoir à l'odeur bizarre sur sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard c'est le trou noir.

Son ravisseur est un homme. Il a de la force. Il s'imagine un grand malabar de deux mètres qui aurait été capable de le tenir tout en l'endormant, sachant que ça ne peut pas être cela.

Le plus étrange, bien que tout le soit dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il n'a pas été assommé. Son kidnappeur l'a chloroformé. Il n'a jamais imaginé que ça puisse lui arriver un jour. On ne voit ça que dans les films !

Il a déjà imaginé son kidnapping, pas seulement à cause du boulot, mais surtout des bouquins. Enfin jamais il n'a pensé à ce scénario !

Mais où est-il ? Et pourquoi a-t-il été là-bas, dans cet entrepôt aux murs décrépis ? Et avant, que s'est-il passé ? On l'a kidnappé, mais pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce-qu'on attend de lui ?

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne comprend rien.

Il a tant de questions et aucune réponses. La seule chose dont il est sûr c'est qu'il est là pour une raison. Reste à trouver laquelle. Et il va la trouver, foi de Timothy McGee !


	2. Porté disparu

**Chapitre 2 - Porté disparu**

.

Ziva laisse tomber son sac au sol avant de se glisser sur son siège et d'allumer son ordinateur. Ses gestes sont mécaniques. En face d'elle, Tony fait de même.

Son regard glisse vers la gauche, tombe sur _son _bureau. Elle baisse les yeux. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'il a disparu. Parce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, il a simplement disparu.

.

Un matin, il n'est pas venu au bureau. Ils l'ont cherché, ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. Maintenant il est officiellement porté disparu, comme tant d'autres avant lui.

C'est d'une simplicité triste à pleurer. Si au moins ils avaient une piste, même infime pour comprendre, ça irait. Mais non, ils n'ont rien.

.

Si elle avait dû parier un jour sur la personne qui pourrait être enlevée dans l'équipe sans qu'aucune explication ne soit donnée, elle n'aurait pas donné Tim vainqueur. Ils s'attendaient à une demande de rançon, à le retrouver par les piratages informatiques qu'on l'obligerait à faire, même quelqu'un qui lui en voudrait... mais rien. Il s'est juste évaporé.

.

On a retrouvé sa voiture devant chez lui, son appartement impeccable, son chien sagement endormi dans sa panière.

.

Abby a cherché grâce à la vidéo si elle le retrouvait, mais rien. On le voit rentrer chez lui, la nuit tombe et au matin il n'est plus dans son appartement.

Chacun d'eux a tout fait pour le retrouver et ils continuent. Ça n'a rien donné pour l'instant.

.

Ils s'en veulent tous de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ça, de ne pas le retrouver, de ne pas comprendre. C'est sans doute le pire ne pas comprendre, ne pas savoir.

Elle, elle passait la soirée avec Abby la nuit où s'est arrivé. Elles faisaient une soirée entre filles. Les garçons étaient chacun chez eux, tranquillement. Ils regrettent de ne pas les avoir imitées. Ils auraient alors pu éviter ça. Ils l'imaginent. Ils n'en savent rien.

.

Gibbs apparaît devant elle, un gobelet de café à la main. C'est bien lui qui s'en veut le plus.

Elle ne cherche pas à croiser son regard. Elle se concentre sur son écran et la journée qui se profile. Comme toutes les autres, elle va chercher une piste. Comme toutes les autres, elle va espérer. Comme toutes les autres, elle va attendre un miracle.


	3. Prisonnier

**Chapitre 3 - Prisonnier**

.

Il est allongé sur le lit, les mains croisées sous la nuque. Il tente de se souvenir.

Jusqu'à présent il ne s'est rien rappelé de plus en ce qui concerne son kidnapping. C'est toujours la même chose, il entre dans le bâtiment, des mains l'entourent et l'empêchent de bouger, l'odeur sur le tissu plaqué contre son visage l'endort. Ensuite c'est le néant, puis le passage cure de sommeil -d'ailleurs combien de temps a-t-il dormi?- et son réveil ici.

.

Pour ce qui est antérieur, il se souvient de tout. Il se rappelle s'être couché dans son lit avec plaisir après une journée tranquille au NCIS. Il n'y a pas eu de crime ou quoi que se soit nécessitant une enquête. Ce qui est assez rare pour être souligné.

Tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant, il s'en rappelle. Mais ensuite, ce ne sont que quelques bribes de souvenirs. Son réveil, ce qui l'a conduit à l'entrepôt, il ne s'en souvient pas.

.

Il a complètement perdu la notion du temps. Quel jour, quelle heure est-il? Il aimerait bien le savoir. Il sait juste qu'il n'a pas sommeil et qu'il a faim. Depuis quand n'a-t-il rien avalé, voilà encore une bonne question.

.

Il soupire. Est-ce-que ses amis savent qu'il a disparu? Oui, forcément. Ils doivent le chercher. Ils ne le laisseront jamais tomber. Mais pour l'instant ils n'ont aucune piste, sinon ils seraient déjà là. Ou alors ils en suivent une et ils vont bientôt arriver. Non, il sait que ce n'est pas le cas.

C'est étrange, mais il a le sentiment, la certitude plutôt, que personne ne viendra le chercher. Il est sûr qu'ils ne le retrouveront pas. Ils n'y arriveront pas. Il ne devrait pas penser ça. Il se dit que c'est juste un coup de cafard, qu'il ne va pas tarder à reprendre espoir... mais il ne le pense pas. Il est condamné à resté ici selon le bon vouloir de son ravisseur.

Ce quelqu'un s'est donné du mal pour le faire disparaître. Tout le monde ne vous fait pas faire une cure de sommeil après vous avoir enlevé. Il est emprisonné dans une pièce à mille lieux du trou à rats humide et à l'ampoule crasseuse que n'importe qui imaginerait. Non, tout ici respire l'hygiène et le calme. Il y a ici la volonté de le faire se sentir bien et à l'abri. C'est étrange. Ça le perd un peu plus dans ses réflexions. Plus il réfléchit, moins il comprend. Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

.

Soudain un cliquetis se fait entendre. Il bondit sur son lit, se lève. La lumière s'éteint. Il se retrouve dans le noir. Seuls des pas rompent le silence environnant.

- Qui êtes-vous? crie-t-il à l'obscurité. Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez?

Aucune réponse. Il entend seulement un raclement sur le sol.

- Répondez-moi! ordonne-t-il. Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous? Où suis-je?

De nouveau des pas et le cliquetis. La lumière revient.

.

Il se précipite à la grille. La porte est fermée. Il se doute bien qu'elle restera obstinément close jusqu'à _son _retour.

Il y a un changement tout de même, par rapport à avant. Sur le sol, sous la porte de barreaux, il découvre un plateau repas. Il a été glissé dans l'espace de trente centimètres sur dix qui y est aménagé. C'est large, mais pas assez pour lui permettre de passer.

Le plateau est composé d'un verre d'eau, d'une serviette en tissu, d'une pomme et d'une assiette fumante de pattes et de poulet. Il n'y a pas de couverts, évidemment.

.

Son ventre crie famine. Il se doute que personne ne se serait donné autant de mal pour l'amener ici et l'empoisonner derrière. Pourtant, il n'y touche pas. Il part s'asseoir sur le lit, dos au mur. Il est peut-être convaincu que ses amis ne le retrouveront pas -et d'où lui vient cette certitude, il l'ignore- il n'est pas pour autant résigné à son sort. Si ce type croit qu'il peut faire de lui ce qu'il veut, il se trompe.

.

Bien plus tard, malgré sa décision, il craque et dévore le plat. Il a faim, il mange et ça ne sert à rien de se laisser dépérir. Ce n'est pas ça qui va changer les choses pour lui. Il n'est pas non plus un surhomme. Il est comme tout le monde.

Manger froid et sans couverts n'est ni agréable, ni pratique. Il peut se réjouir de ne pas avoir eu droit à des pattes type spaghetti et que la viande ait été découpée en petits morceaux. Que doit-il en conclure?

.

Faute de réponse, il se concentre sur son estomac à caler. Une fois repus, il remet le plateau là où il l'a trouvé. Il plie la serviette et la pose sur l'étagère du haut. Il se lave ensuite les mains au lavabo. Il constate alors avec plaisir que l'eau chaude fonctionne. Son gardien tient apparemment à son confort. Encore un truc bizarre, mais il ne va pas s'en plaindre.

.

Il commence ensuite une fouille minutieuse de l'endroit. Elle se révèle infructueuse. Il ne trouve aucune réponse ni aucun moyen de sortir de là. Il est bel et bien prisonnier. La question est : jusqu'à quand?


	4. Impuissant

**Chapitre 4 - Impuissant**

.

Ducky recouvre son _patient _d'un drap blanc. Il a terminé l'autopsie de ce malheureux. Un peu plus loin, Jimmy s'occupe de la paperasse à faire. Il s'en sort bien mieux que lui avec toutes ces fiches et ces formulaires à remplir.

.

Il jette ses gants dans la poubelle et s'approche de lui. Il demande si il a besoin d'aide, mais la réponse est négative. Il repart vers le corps et ses instruments qui attendent d'être lavés et rangés. C'est le moment de s'en occuper.

.

Il fait tout par automatisme. Son esprit est ailleurs, vers Timothy.

Il s'est déjà senti impuissant à maintes reprises au court de sa vie. Pourtant jamais ce sentiment n'a été aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui.

.

Il ne peut recourir à aucun de ses talents pour aider à retrouver le jeune agent. Même son aptitude à faire des profils psychologiques ne lui est d'aucun secours. Il n'a rien à étudier. Il n'a aucune information. Il ne peut pas partir de rien pour obtenir quelque chose. Ce n'est pas possible.

Il est condamné à l'attente. Il doit attendre que quelqu'un d'autre trouve quelque chose qui pourrait le faire entrer dans la partie.

.

Il ne peut que soutenir ses amis. C'est bien maigre par rapport à tout ce qu'il aimerait faire. C'est peu, mais vital. C'est la seule chose qu'il _peut_ faire.

Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vieux qu'aujourd'hui.


	5. Serviette

**Chapitre 5 - Serviette**

.

Le temps passe sans qu'il ait un moyen de le mesurer. Ses yeux papillonnent. Il se lève éteindre la lumière avant de regagner son lit à tâtons. Il s'endort rapidement, profondément.

.

À son réveil, une fois qu'il a allumé, il se rend compte qu'_il _est passé cette nuit. Le plateau repas a disparu. À la place, il trouve une brosse à dent, un dentifrice, un savon et des vêtements. Il s'en empare.

La tenue apportée est la même que celle qu'il porte. Quant au savon, une odeur caractéristique parvient à ses narines, mais pas de parfum de fleur. Il n'y a aucune inscription sur ce petit pavé aux angles droits, ni sur le tube à capuchon.

C'est le moment de tester la salle de bain.

Il ressort de la salle d'eau la serviette autour du cou. Il se sent propre et détendu. Il s'essuie les cheveux. Une fois fait, il contemple la pièce. Son esprit s'égare.

.

Un souvenir de ces dernières semaines revient à sa mémoire. Il est chez lui, en train de prendre sa douche. Il vient de terminer et tente de mettre la main sur sa serviette de bain. D'abord il pense à Jethro. Son chien a la manie de la lui attraper lorsqu'il la pose sur l'évier et qu'il a mal fermé la porte. Il adore jouer à ça. Il s'apprête à gronder l'animal quand il découvre le véritable voleur.

Il soupire et tend la main vers la jeune femme qui s'est enroulée dedans.

- Tu peux me la passer s'il-te-plait?

- Viens la chercher, le provoque-t-elle mutine.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça, rappelle-t-il, et toi non plus.

- Tim! reproche sa compagne.

- Rend la moi, ordonne-t-il.

- Non. Si tu la veux, attrape-moi!

Elle quitte la petite pièce pour la chambre attenante. Il grogne de dépit et se décide finalement à la suivre, nu comme un vers. Elle le nargue de l'autre côté du lit.

- Alors agent McGee, on veut m'arrêter?

Elle se délecte de la situation. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir sous son regard appréciateur.

- Abby, soupire-t-il.

- Tu sais, j'adore te voir comme ça.

Elle défait le nœud de la serviette. Le tissu tombe. Elle le tient d'une main.

- Et toi, la vue te plait? demande-t-elle.

Le visage du jeune homme devient cramoisi. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Puis, sans prévenir, il bondit au-dessus du lit et la plaque contre le mur. C'est à elle d'être mal à l'aise alors qu'il ancre son regard brûlant dans le sien. Il l'embrasse à lui en faire perdre la tête avant de se dégager et de récupérer son bien. Il s'écarte de quelques pas, la laissant totalement frustrée.

- Tim! reproche-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Un problème mademoiselle Sciuto? questionne-t-il à son tour en s'enroulant dans la serviette.

Elle attrape un coussin sur le lit et le lui lance à la figure.

- Va t'habiller! Sinon je dis tout à Gibbs!

- Tu ne le feras pas! répond-il d'un ton assuré en regagnant la salle de bain.

Il vient d'entrer quand il se retourne soudainement.

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aime? interroge-t-il.

Elle lui tire la langue.

- C'est de la triche. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire pression sur moi avec ça!

Il éclate de rire.

- Mais Abby, ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé!

.

Le visage boudeur de sa compagne lui apparaît si net. Il se demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment. Certainement, elle tente de le retrouver. Les autres cherchent à la faire quitter son labo pour qu'elle prenne du repos, mais elle refuse. Qui réussira ce tour de force? Pas Ducky ou Ziva. Encore moins Gibbs, seulement Tony. C'est grâce à lui si ils peuvent être ensemble. Il ignore ce qu'il lui a dit pour le convaincre de les laisser essayer tous les deux. En tous cas, c'est bien le seul qui sera capable de faire bouger Abby. D'ordinaire il aurait plutôt dit le patron, mais pas depuis qu'ils sont tous les deux.

Il n'a jamais pu l'oublier, même après leur séparation d'un commun accord. Quoiqu'ils n'aient jamais vraiment été ensemble. Elle, elle a toujours refusé de le voir. Encore une fois, c'est à DiNozzo qu'il doit ce petit miracle. Il lui a ouvert les yeux. Il l'a obligée à admettre la vérité. Il a mis du temps pour cela. Mais il était bien le seul qui soit en mesure de le faire. Tous deux sont aussi butés quand il s'agit de sentiments et d'amour pour quelqu'un.

Tony ne lui a jamais dit pourquoi il a fait ça. Il s'est contenté d'un sourire énigmatique quand il lui a demandé. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils pouvaient parler d'un « eux » et elle venait de lui avouer qu'ils devaient ça à son grand frère adoré. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris. Elle lui avait donc expliqué à demi-mots qui avait joué les Cupidon. Encore aujourd'hui, il a du mal à y croire.

D'autant que c'est encore et toujours lui qui s'est chargé de Gibbs. L'homme ne plaisante pas avec la règle numéro douze. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'est pas la treize qui peut les aider. « Les règles sont faîtes pour être enfreintes » oui, mais pas abolies!

Il donnerait cher pour savoir ce qu'il lui a dit, savoir comment il l'a convaincu. Le résultat a été là en tout cas.

Tant qu'ils restent simples collègues au boulot, que leur relation n'affecte pas leur travail, ils peuvent être ensemble. Ils n'ont jamais aussi bien bossé de leur vie! Bien sûr, cette victoire a un revers. Le patron n'a pas du tout apprécié de voir une de ses sacrosaintes règles brisée. Abby lui a sorti ses quatre vérités en face et ils sont en froid depuis. Jamais de mémoire du NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Abigail Sciuto ne se sont disputés, jamais. Comme quoi il y a une première à tout. Tony venait tout juste de la convaincre de lui pardonner qu'il se fait enlever. Génial.


	6. La dernière règle

**Chapitre 6 - La dernière règle**

.

Gibbs entre dans le labo d'Abby avec prudence. La musique est éteinte. Il ne doit pas la surprendre, surtout pas. Il est soulagé quand il la voit se retourner à l'entente de son pas. Ses yeux sont rouges, son visage ravagé par les larmes.

Il lui tend un gobelet de sa boisson préférée. Elle le saisit sans un mot et le dépose sur le plan de travail. Ses écrans affichent des données auxquelles il ne comprend rien. Le bruit des machines qui tourne est le seul qui lui parvient.

Il détourne le regard dès qu'il croise la photo de son agent et du décompte des jours. Il ne veut pas savoir combien de temps ça fait. Il culpabilise tant, il ne veut pas en rajouter. Il craint de s'effondrer si c'est le cas.

Elle lui annonce d'une voix où pointe toute sa douleur qu'elle n'a rien pour lui. Il acquiesce et accepte à contrecœur de la laisser seule.

.

Leur relation commençait tout juste à s'améliorer, la disparition de Tim l'a brisée. Entre eux, ce n'est froid ni glacial. Simplement, elle refuse qu'il la soutienne. Elle accorde ce droit à tous les autres, particulièrement à Tony, mais pas à lui.

Tony, le héros des deux amoureux, celui qui leur a permis d'être heureux, le gentil alors qu'il est le méchant. Il se souvient bien du jour où il a débarqué.

.

Il descend les escaliers d'un pas tranquille. Il se retrouve face à lui en un instant et lâche d'un ton grave :

- Gibbs, il faut que je te parle, c'est au sujet d'Abby.

Il relève tout de suite la tête.

- Elle va bien? demande-t-il inquiet.

- Jusqu'où irais-tu pour elle?

Il répond à une question par une autre question et lui comprend que la jeune femme va bien. Il enchaîne.

- Tu le sais très bien.

Son agent continue sur le même ton.

- Es-tu prêt à tout pour son bonheur?

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ces questions Tony?

- Répond-moi.

Il y a un silence.

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse, répond-il finalement d'une voix solennelle.

- Vraiment tout? persiste-t-il.

- DiNozzo... gronde-t-il.

- Y compris appliquer la règle numéro treize à la douze de façon définitive? Pour elle? Pour son bonheur?

Il reste silencieux. Tony poursuit.

- Tu viens de me dire que tu étais prêt à tout. Alors?

- Cette règle a une raison d'être Tony! déclare-t-il vivement.

- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle, mais d'Abby, celle que tu considères comme ta fille.

- Je...

- Tu?

Il lui laisse une occasion de répondre, mais, faute de résultat, il continue.

- Si tu veux son bonheur, fais-le! Sinon, elle te le reprochera toute sa vie. Elle sera malheureuse et lui aussi.

Son ton ne souffre d'aucune réplique. Il n'a pas dit qui est ce « lui », mais il n'en a pas besoin. Timothy McGee est le seul homme qui ait vraiment compté dans sa vie et qui soit du NCIS.

Il le regarde intensément, puis ferme les yeux et baisse la tête un instant. Enfin, il le fixe de nouveau avant de déclarer « Oui. » d'une voix forte.

C'est comme ça que Tony a obtenu de lui qu'un informaticien et agent spécial sous ses ordres devienne plus qu'ami de la ravissante et extraordinaire Abby Sciuto, laborantine et gothique de son état. Après cela, la théorie voulait que tout aille bien pour les amoureux. Théorie et pratique sont deux choses bien différentes.

.

Il est responsable de la situation actuelle, il en a bien conscience. Jamais il ne s'en est autant voulu que maintenant. La situation pourrait être pire, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Si il n'avait pas accepté qu'ils soient ensemble, elle le lui aurait reproché. Elle aurait même refusé de le voir.

.

Ils ont été à deux doigts de ça.

Il tolère bon gré mal gré leur relation. Il a clairement affiché sa désapprobation, mais laissé faire. Il a dit oui après tout. Et puis un jour, elle se met face à lui et lui crache au visage tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur : ses règles tout d'abord, son égoïsme ensuite et enfin la douleur qu'il entretient en refusant d'accepter la réalité.

.

Alors, ce jour là, en partant abattu de son labo, il se souvient de la dernière règle, celle qu'il a ajouté l'an dernier « Parfois, tu as tort. ».

C'est à partir de là que la culpabilité et les remords ne le quittent plus.


	7. Je vous en supplie

**Chapitre 7 - Je vous en supplie**

.

Tim voit les jours succéder aux jours sans savoir comment le temps passe exactement. Son quotidien est rythmé d'une façon précise. Il se réveille et se lève. Il lave la tenue qu'il ne porte pas sur lui. Il la fait sécher en l'accrochant aux barreaux. Il nettoie comme il peut le peu de poussière de son actuel « chez lui ». À ce qu'il suppose être midi, la lumière s'éteint. Son ravisseur entre et dépose un plateau repas. Il repart, la lumière se rallume. Il mange puis remet le plateau à sa place et se lave les dents. Il fait des exercices pour se maintenir en forme l'après-midi. Puis il passe le reste du temps dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Il refait quelques exercices physiques ensuite. Il prend une douche et se change. Il s'assoit sur le sol. Lorsque il ressent les premiers signes de fatigue, il se lève, éteint la lumière et part se coucher. Au matin, il découvre le plateau repas disparu et la journée recommence.

Il tourne en rond en ce moment. L'inactivité l'insupporte. Cette existence réglée comme du papier à musique commence à le rendre fou. Il en vient à attendre chaque fois l'arrivée de son ravisseur avec impatience. Il espère que quelque chose sortira de l'ordinaire. Sans cela, il deviendrait dingue. Ne pas pouvoir apporter de réponses à sa présence ici, penser à sa famille, ses amis et la femme qu'il aime sans savoir comment ils vont, ce qu'ils font... il n'en peut plus.

.

La lumière s'éteint de nouveau, le cliquetis résonne. L'un précède l'autre selon les jours. Il s'agrippe aux barreaux tout prêt. Il ouvre grands les yeux dans un vain espoir de voir quelque chose. Il passe un bras à travers la grille à la recherche de son visiteur. Comme à chaque fois, l'autre l'évite et dépose le plateau repas dans un raclement parfaitement reconnaissable.

- Je vous en prie, supplie Tim, dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez ou je vais devenir dingue!

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il dit ça, mais ça ne change rien. Il entend des pas s'éloigner. Il sent un léger courant d'air à l'ouverture de la porte.

- Attendez! continue-t-il. S'il-vous-plait répondez-moi! Je vous en supplie!

La porte se referme, le cliquetis recommence, la lumière revient. Tim baisse les yeux. Aujourd'hui c'est haricots verts, jambon et poire en dessert.

.

Il frappe la grille et se laisse tomber au sol, dos à elle. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains. Sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, les larmes roulent sur ses joues. De violents sanglots le secouent de part en part.


	8. Les trois petits mots

**Chapitre 8 - Les trois petits mots**

.

Tony pose une main sur l'épaule d'Abby avec douceur. Elle relève son visage baigné de larmes vers lui. Il l'attire dans ses bras. Elle a beaucoup de mal à tenir le coup. Ces derniers jours, c'est encore pire que d'habitude. Il a compris que quelque chose de précis n'allait pas, mais il ignore quoi et elle refuse de lui parler. Au début il pensait que c'était l'approche de Noël et de la nouvelle année le responsable, une simple allusion aux fêtes lui a confirmé son erreur.

.

Comme tous les autres, elle n'a pas compris pourquoi il l'a aidé avec Tim. Il se doute bien que son comportement en a dérouté plus d'un. Même Ziva a été surprise de sa démarche, alors qu'elle en est en partie la cause.

Sa belle israélienne le surprendra toujours. Pour une fois qu'il fait une chose qui devrait être évidente pour elle, elle ne comprend pas. Les explications ont été plutôt originales. Expliquer à la femme qu'on aime qu'on veut le bonheur de ses amis devrait être d'une simplicité enfantine. Il lui a fallut une nuit entière de discussions pour y arriver et qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sérieux.

La femme qu'il aime... il en aura pourtant fallu du temps pour en arriver là. Après leurs échecs amoureux respectifs s'était plutôt « approche toi, je te mords ». Ils se sont disputés plusieurs fois, réconciliés autant avant, pendant et après leurs deux _couples._ Nombre de conversations n'ont été nulle part à cause de leurs points de vue divergents et leur problème de communication dès que ça touche le côté affectif.

Finalement, après une nouvelle dispute, tout a changé. Enfin presque, ils se sont embrassés, elle lui a fait une prise dont elle a le secret pour le mettre à terre, il a sorti une vanne agressive et elle a quitté son appartement.

Une semaine sans se parler plus tard, les autres leur ont bien fait comprendre que, quel que soit le problème entre eux, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à vite le régler. Autre soirée mémorable si il en est des explications. Il devrait plutôt dire les soirées. Il a arrêté de les compter, mais chaque soir après le boulot ils se sont retrouvés chez l'un ou l'autre pour s'expliquer. Le baiser suivant était plus pour dire « excuse-moi » en se foutant royalement de la règle de Gibbs à se sujet. Puis c'est devenu « j'adore faire ça » avant une nouvelle dispute sur le pourquoi ils le faisaient. Butés comme pas deux, il a encore fallu du temps et des discussions avec des hauts et des bas pour qu'ils admettent un semblant de vérité. Le « j'en ai envie » a bientôt ajouté le « parce que je tiens à toi » dont ils connaissent l'existence depuis longtemps, mais qu'ils ont nié à tout prix jusque là. Finalement c'est devenu les trois petits mots qu'ils n'ont pas prononcé avant encore plusieurs mois.

Bien sûr, il n'y pas eu que les baisers. Mais ça, ça ne regarde personne. Par contre ça a ajouté des complications à une relation déjà difficile à gérer. Cette très chère règle numéro douze n'a pas vraiment aidé, mais n'a pas non plus été un obstacle, juste un prétexte pour deux amants déboussolés par leurs sentiments.

Ils sont devenus ce que tout le monde appelle un couple, mais qui pour eux prenait le titre court « à l'essai ». Ces termes, bizarres soit dit en passant, ont correspondu jusqu'à il y a peu à leur vision du « eux ». Après bien des déboires et une histoire des plus compliquée, ils ont enfin admis l'impensable évidence. Le dire à l'autre n'a pas été non plus une simple paire de manche. Il a été le premier. Elle l'a suivi deux secondes plus tard. Ils ne se sont jamais sentis aussi mal à l'aise qu'en cet instant. Ce qui devait se faire simplement est devenu une épreuve comme pour tout ce que le commun des mortels appelle la normalité et la simplicité. Chez eux, c'est synonyme de leurs antonymes la plupart du temps.

Le premier malaise passé, ils ont été heureux de ces aveux. Réitéré cet exploit qu'est avouer leurs sentiments a cependant pris énormément de temps encore une fois. Ils sont à l'aise à présent, mais ces trois mots sont réservés pour les grandes occasions si l'on peut dire.

Dans ce contexte, il est aisé de comprendre que lorsqu'il a décidé d'aider ses amis, elle ne l'ait pas compris. Il s'est expliqué, l'a convaincue et obtenu le droit de s'en charger seul. Ouvrir les yeux à Abby quand lui-même a eu autant de mal a été de la même manière long et difficile. Il peut se féliciter que McGee ne soit pas si compliqué. Une fois qu'elle a compris, il a suffit d'un dîner en tête à tête pour les choses sérieuses commencent. Lorsqu'il a été sûr qu'il pouvait parler d'un eux, il est passé à la suite.

Le passage Gibbs a été des plus simples. Connaissant son point de vue pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté à ses dépends, il a bien compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Un : ne jamais demander ça pour lui. Deux : jouer sur le côté affectif. Trois : le mettre au pied du mur. Et pour le reste, espérer que ça marche. D'abord sur Gibbs, ensuite entre ses amis et enfin qu'il puisse s'en servir d'exemple pour Ziva et lui. Si il a bien analysé les choses, et avec Gibbs il est presque un maître en la matière, lorsqu'il se serait réjoui de les voir ensemble et accepté de s'être fourvoyé pendant longtemps, il aurait pu demander sa bénédiction.

Seulement McGee et le « Porté disparu » sont passés par là. À moins d'un miracle, ces projets sont totalement irréalisables. Quand bien même il serait de retour, c'est la même chose ou alors il faudra patienter une dizaine d'années au bas mot pour entrevoir de l'espoir.

.

Pour l'instant, il doit s'occuper d'Abby. Il serre sa petite sœur dans ses bras de toutes ses forces en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Lorsqu'elle est apaisée, il se détache d'elle. Il encadre son visage de ses mains pour l'empêcher de fuir son regard. Il la contemple sans un mot. Une demande muette se trouve dans ses yeux. Si elle ne veut pas parler, il ne la forcera pas. Simplement ça l'aiderait à aller mieux et il pourrait l'aider.

Elle refond en sanglot une nouvelle fois et s'accroche à lui désespérément. Elle lui murmure trois petits mots à l'oreille. Il la serre contre lui en comprenant le problème. Il lui dit « Je te le ramènerai » et ajoute trois petits mots à son tour.

- Je le promets.

Il la sent se calmer et continue.

- Je te le promets Abby et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Il se garde bien de lui dire dans quel état, vivant ou mort. Ça il n'a pas le droit de le promettre. Mais pour le reste, il peut.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme annoncé au début, j'ai mis de la "romance", soit Tiva et McAbby.<strong>

**Huit chapitres d'un seul coup ça vaut bien une review où donner votre avis, non?**

**Alors à vos claviers!**


	9. Merci

**Pokilo, ben vous êtes deux à m'avoir mis des reviews, d'ailleurs ****Choka une par chapitre, waouh! J'ai terminé quatre nouveaux chapitres, assez courts, mais je vous les mets. Merci à vous pour ces coms! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 - Merci<strong>

.

Il est assis au bord du lit. Il a replié ses jambes contre lui et les enserre de ses bras. Il oscille d'avant en arrière avec une régularité de métronome. Son esprit est vide. Il ne pense plus à rien. Seul son balancement occupe quelques pensées. De son avis personnel, il fait penser à un fou. Il a l'attitude, la tenue, ne manque que l'air halluciné. Après tout, peut-être l'est-il. Peut-être que cet endroit est un asile, qu'il est là pour son bien, qu'il a disjoncté et qu'on le soigne.

Il secoue soudainement la tête de gauche à droite. Non, il n'est pas fou. Il en est sûr, aussi sûr qu'il va rester ici encore longtemps. Il n'est pas fou, mais il commence à désespérer. Ne rien faire, ne parler à personne, être coupé des gens qu'il aime, ne jamais voir le jour, n'est pas quelque chose de bon pour sa santé mentale sur du long terme. À trop réfléchir, il deviendrait presque vraiment cinglé.

Le jour laisse place à la nuit. Le déclic d'une serrure qu'on ouvre dissipe pour un temps ses sombres réflexions. Le bruit des pas puis du raclement sur le sol lui indique que le repas est là. Au début, il n'a pas réagi à la raison de ce son particulier du plateau sur le sol. Puis il s'est interrogé. Comment la rencontre d'une surface plastique et de linoleum peut-elle donner ce bruit si caractéristique? Sur du béton, il aurait compris, mais là... La réponse a été rapide. Le lino a été coupé en deux lors de la pose à cause de la grille. Au niveau de la jointure, sous la porte, une petite barre de métal est vissée pour la cacher. C'est le frottement du plateau sur cette surface et les vis qui s'y trouvent qui produit ce bruit.

Il redresse la tête alors que son visiteur est en train de repartir.

- Merci, dit-il sincère.

Sa voix laisse transparaître sa détresse en plus de sa sincérité. Cette dernière pourrait en étonner plus d'un. Mais il est arrivé à un point où son visiteur est vu comme une bouée de sauvetage. Chaque passage de sa part lui rappelle que quelque part des gens tiennent à lui et le cherchent. Il lui permet d'établir un rythme dans ce qu'est devenu sa vie, un moyen de compter le temps. Alors il le remercie de venir le voir et de le faire se sentir quelqu'un, même quelques secondes.

Il entend les pas s'arrêter. L'autre est surpris apparemment. Cela ne dure qu'une seconde, puis il repart. Tim se lève une fois la lumière revenue. Il est temps pour lui de manger. Il rapporte le plateau avec lui et s'installe sur le lit. Il découvre de la viande et des légumes dans son assiette. Une banane est posée à côté. Ce n'est pas le fruit qu'il préfère mais il a faim. Comme d'habitude, il ne laisse aucune miette sur la vaisselle.

Il est sur le sol à faire des pompes quand soudain la lumière s'éteint de nouveau. Il se stoppe à dix centimètres du sol. Il n'ose plus bouger. Ses muscles lui commandent le repos, il s'assoit en vitesse. Son cœur bat à la chamade, pas à cause de l'effort physique qu'il vient de fournir mais de l'inquiétude que le noir lui apporte. La routine qui s'est installée n'a jamais été rompue jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est pas normal.

Son visiteur et également, il le suppose, ravisseur entre. Il l'entend récupérer le plateau et partir. Une fois l'obscurité dissipée, il relâche sa respiration qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir bloquée. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il voit ce qui a remplacé le plateau. Il s'approche à quatre pattes avec précaution. Un sourire enfantin illumine son visage. Il saisit le paquet de feuilles blanches et les quatre stylos de couleur posés dessus. Il les détaille avidement.

Il les dépose sur son lit avec précaution puis réfléchit un instant. Il s'empare de l'étagère en bois blanc. Il la soulève et la déplace. Il la positionne contre le mur à côté de la tête du lit. Il part chercher le tabouret pour le mettre devant. Il récupère les feuilles et les stylos. Il s'assoit sur le siège et les pose sur le bureau improvisé.

Il décapuchonne le crayon bleu avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il a enfin de quoi s'occuper. Il ignore pourquoi l'autre lui a apporté ça. Sait-il qu'il est écrivain en plus d'agent spécial? Ça n'a pas d'importance. L'essentiel c'est que l'avoir remercié lui a fait obtenir de quoi l'empêcher de devenir fou. L'autre n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Il va peut-être réussir à établir un contact et au bout du compte sortir d'ici finalement. Tout n'est qu'une question de patience.

Enfin, il voit une lumière dans l'obscurité. Il va s'y accrocher. Bientôt, il sortira à l'air libre. Il suffit de patienter. Patienter et dire merci.

Remonté à bloc, il laisse courir la pointe métallique sur le papier. Aujourd'hui, il est particulièrement inspiré.


	10. L'ignorance et l'injustice

**Chapitre 10 - L'ignorance et l'injustice**

.

Abby s'allonge sur le lit. Elle est chez _lui._ Elle plonge sa tête dans l'oreiller pour en respirer _son_ odeur. Elle a quasiment disparu. Elle le ramène contre elle en se roulant en boule. Il a fallu tant de temps avant qu'ils deviennent un véritable couple, qu'elle soit enfin véritablement heureuse. Et maintenant tout s'est évaporé, comme lui.

Elle se souvient. Au début elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony passait son temps à venir la voir pour l'embarquer dans d'interminables discussions dont eux seuls ont le secret. Ils aiment ça tous les deux. Personne n'arrive à suivre ou à entrer dans leur conversation sans se sentir de trop. C'est leur truc à eux, ce qui les rassemble au vu de leurs différences. Leur point commun c'est la joie de vivre. À partir de ça, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, il l'a amené sur d'autres terrains. Des fois elle se demande comment il a réussi ce tour de force. Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter de réussir à lui faire dire qu'elle a peur de l'engagement en parlant de sa théorie sur les aliens mélangée à la physique nucléaire, au film _Psychose_, à la nouvelle recette de CafPow qui vient de sortir et aux bactéries du sandwich au pastrami qu'il vient de manger. Non, ça c'est réservé à Tony. À partir de là, facile de comprendre que leurs discussions n'acceptent aucun autre interlocuteur.

Au final, il l'a invité à réfléchir et à comprendre ce qu'il sait depuis longtemps mais qu'elle a ignoré jusque là. Sa technique, contrairement aux autres totalement directes d'autres personnes, a porté ses fruits. C'est même elle qui a pris les devants avec Tim. Le pauvre, il ne comprenait plus rien. La tête qu'il a fait quand elle lui a dit que c'est grâce à son grand frère qu'ils sont ensemble. Et surtout quand elle a parlé de Tony...

Mais elle ne peut plus le surprendre maintenant. Il n'est plus là. Où? Elle aimerait le savoir. Car l'ignorance est bien le pire des maux. Elle aurait tant de chose à lui dire...

De nouveau les larmes envahissent son visage sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle n'a jamais autant pleuré de toute sa vie. Fichues hormones.

Elle pose une main sur son ventre plat. Bientôt il s'arrondira et il ne sera pas là pour le voir. C'est tellement injuste.

Le berger allemand la rejoint sur le lit. Son maître lui manque aussi. Il écarte l'oreiller du museau pour prendre sa place. Abby le laisse faire et le sert contre elle. L'animal a senti sa détresse. Il lui apporte son affection pour la soutenir. Il ne peut pas faire plus, pourtant il aimerait tant.


	11. Pour elle

**Chapitre 11 - Pour elle**

.

Tim attend avec impatience la nouvelle visite de celui qu'il suppose être son ravisseur. Les deux dernières fois, il l'a de nouveau remercié pour le repas et ce qu'il a pour écrire. Il n'a rien reçu en échange. En est-il surpris? Non. L'inverse en revanche lui aurait fait de l'effet.

Une fois son repas déposé au sol, il alpague l'autre.

- Quel jour sommes nous?

Bien sûr, le silence seul lui répond.

- Merci pour le repas, ajoute-t-il. À demain.

Il entend un bruissement métallique. Quelque chose a changé. L'autre parti, il constate qu'il a maintenant le droit à des couverts. Vive la semoule et les crèmes desserts!

Il est assis sur son siège à écrire le menu de son repas du jour et les changements notés quand la lumière s'éteint de nouveau. Le plateau récupéré, elle revient.

Il s'approche de la grille pour voir ce qu'il y a de nouveau. Rien sur le sol, mais de l'autre côté il voit un éphéméride déposé par terre. Il se concentre sur la date. Il pâlit et recule, frappé de plein fouet par ce qu'il découvre.

C'est impossible. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Il n'a pas pu passer autant de temps ici! L'autre lui ment. Pourtant c'est la vérité. L'autre n'aurait aucun intérêt à lui mentir.

Il déglutit et se rapproche de nouveau. Il lit et relit la date inscrite : 14 décembre. Cela fait exactement deux mois qu'il a été kidnappé.

Il passe le reste de la journée déconnecté de la réalité. Il reste assis contre le mur, au plus près de la grille à sa droite. Il a éteint la lumière et il est prostré dans ce coin. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne dort pas et reste ainsi jusqu'à la nouvelle apparition de son visiteur.

Si son attitude surprend l'autre, il ne peut pas le savoir. Il est hermétique à son environnement. L'air frais et neuf que l'ouverture de la porte amène ne le fait pas réagir. Pourtant il a apprécié jusqu'à présent toutes les fois où l'air s'est renouvelé.

La lumière revient avec son départ. C'est ce qui le ramène sur terre. L'autre a enclenché l'interrupteur avant de partir. Ses yeux vagabondent jusque au changement de date et au plat, poisson et riz. Il le tire jusqu'à lui et mange sans vraiment faire attention. Il remet le tout à sa place et se recale contre le mur.

De nouveau la pénombre. L'autre met longtemps à repartir cette fois. Il s'affaire à quelque chose. Cela l'intrigue un peu.

Encore le jour. Un regard sans conviction pour le couloir. Il se fige, puis se précipite vers l'espace aménagé sous la porte de métal. Il attrape d'abord les vêtements de couleurs, le savon et le dentifrice. Ensuite, il s'allonge au sol et tire à lui le journal. Ce qui l'intéresse le plus n'est cependant pas ça, mais ce qui se trouve dessus. Il attrape avec délicatesse la photo volée. Le cliché montre Abby promenant son chien. Elle est de profil, au loin dans le parc recouvert d'une fine couche de neige, pourtant il perçoit sa tristesse comme si il était à ses côtés. Il mémorise les moindres détails du papier glacé avant de l'apposer contre son cœur.

Abby. Pour elle, il ne doit pas s'effondrer. Pour elle, il doit sortir d'ici.

Il dépose la photographie avec précaution à côté de lui, puis attrape le journal. Un plan commence à se dessiner dans sa tête alors qu'il lit la une. Bientôt, il quittera cet endroit.


	12. Non

**Chapitre 12 - Non**

.

- Cesse de t'agiter Abigail! ordonne le docteur Mallard.

- Mais je ne bouge pas Ducky!

- Et bien qu'est-ce-que cela doit être quand tu bouges!

Après de nouvelles injonctions à sa patiente du jour, le médecin légiste parvient à faire sa prise de sang. Il lui tend le flacon.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu l'analyses Abby.

- Je suis la mieux placée pour ça.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Oh Ducky! Ça va aller.

Il la regarde intensément. Elle se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Abigail?

Elle soupire.

- D'accord, peut-être que je suis inquiète.

- De quoi? demande-t-il avec douceur.

- De... et bien je ne sais pas! Je suis inquiète, c'est tout.

Elle marque une pause avant de reprendre.

- Ce n'était pas prévu Ducky, absolument pas prévu. Ça fait si peu de temps qu'on est ensemble, je... non, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

Il pose une main sur son épaule.

- Nous sommes là, tu le sais.

Elle hoche la tête sans le regarder.

- Je sais.

- Mais?

- C'est lui que je veux duck. Je veux que Tim soit là!

Il l'attire dans ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante.

- On le ramènera, sois en sûr.

Elle s'écarte.

- Mais dans quel état? Je ne veux pas qu'il termine ici Ducky!

- Moi non plus, je te l'assure.

C'est à son tour de laisser passer un temps.

- Tu devrais parler à Gibbs.

- Non!

- Abby...

- Non! Il... non, c'est hors de question!

- Pourquoi enfin?

- C'est de sa faute!

- Sa faute?

- Il a toujours dit qu'il me protègerait. Il me l'a même promis. Mais il n'a pas empêché la disparition de Tim. Il ne l'a pas retrouvé! Ça me fait du mal et il avait dit qu'il empêcherait les gens de me faire du mal. Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Il m'a mentie!

Elle parle en faisant les cent pas. Il comprend qu'il ne la calmera pas, pas dans son état.

- C'est à lui que tu dois dire tout ça Abby, annonce-t-il doucement. C'est avec lui que tu dois en parler.

- Non.

Le refus est catégorique.

- Il souffre aussi, reprend-il. Parle-lui.

Son regard se fait convaincant. Elle se mord la lèvre.

- Plus tard, lâche-t-elle.

Ducky la voit partir soulagé. Elle n'a pas dit non. Cette demi victoire lui assure que la conversation entre ses deux amis va finir par arriver, peut-être plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour la suite, à mon avis ce sera la semaine prochaine.<strong>

**Une 'tite review pour auteur en manque?**


	13. Liste

**Nanoushka, non ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit à la pub bic d'apparaître!**

**Choka, bien sûr qu'il va y avoir un happyend! C'est ma marque de fabrique ^_^**

**Firesey, ça gémit un poulpe?**

**HelloKitty, toi aussi tu t'es mis aux bruits bizarres?**

**Abva, et non je n'ai pas fait attendre. J'ai horreur d'avoir des chapitres d'avance!**

**Merci à vous pour ces coms!**

**AVERTISSEMENT : Interdiction d'avoir une crise d'AIPM en arrivant à la fin de ces chapitres, que se soit clair!**

**ACTU : la suite des Tripl's n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, mais ça arrive. J'ai un peu de mal avec le nouveau chapitre. Et je suis également en train de vous faire des OS de bonus (_Personne_, _Confiance et Trahison_...). Je n'oublie pas les _OS sur demande_, je n'ai simplement aucune inspiration pour eux en ce moment.**

**Et voilà quatre nouveaux chapitres. On dit merci qui?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 - Liste<strong>

.

Timothy relit une dernière fois ce qu'il a écrit sur la feuille. Satisfait, il la plie en quatre. Il la dépose à l'endroit habituel où ont lieu les échanges. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre et espérer que ça marche. Il en aura la confirmation d'ici peu.

Il part s'allonger sur le lit. Il ferme les yeux dès l'obscurité. Il se concentre avec application sur les sons et ses autres sensations.

D'abord le cliquetis de la serrure, puis le léger chuintement de la porte à son ouverture, l'air qui rentre et dont il sent la fraîcheur sur sa peau nue, les pas réguliers ensuite, un très léger froissement de tissu presque imperceptible lorsque la personne se baisse et... le silence!

Pas de raclement sur le sol cette fois. Tim doit se faire violence pour rester impassible.

Enfin le bruit du plateau retentit, identique aux précédents, une odeur de frittes et de steack, nouveau frottement dû aux vêtements, les pas, le courant d'air, la fermeture de la porte et la lumière.

Il rouvre les yeux en grand et se redresse. Il se précipite à la grille. Il laisse échapper un cri de joie en constatant la disparition du feuillet. Il s'installe sur le lit pour manger. Il se récite mentalement ce qu'il a écrit sur le papier en y mettant les formes, se demandant si il n'a pas un peu exagéré.

.

Le 16 décembre 2011

Madame, monsieur,

Bien que je pense que vous êtes certainement un homme et le même qui m'a enlevé, j'ignore qui vous êtes et je ne veux pas commettre d'impair.

J'ai constaté que vous faisiez tout pour me mettre à l'aise dans la mesure du possible. De ce fait, je me permets de vous faire quelques demandes pour mon confort personnel.

J'ai établi une liste :

- Lessive, si je dois laver mon linge, ce serait plus simple, ajouter de quoi l'étendre pour le faire sécher

- Produit douche et shampoing, pour me laver moi

- Éponge et chiffon, pour mon modeste logis

- Sous-vêtements, ce serait très agréable de votre part, vous devez connaître ma taille si, suite à mon enlèvement, je n'en porte plus. Puis-je d'ailleurs espérer une explication à ce sujet, mon enlèvement je veux dire?

- Pyjama et jeans, ce serait aimable également

- Draps et serviette de bain, que je puisse les changer étant donné que je ne peux pas les laver

- Un véritable bureau avec table et chaise, pour manger et écrire sans m'abîmer le dos

- De la musique, une chaîne et encore mieux une télévision, voire un ordinateur

- Des romans

- Un yoyo

- Un jeu de cartes

- Des peluches

- Un couvre-lit

- Des jeux

- Ma machine à écrire

- Mon tourne disque

- Une toupie

- Une horloge, électronique pour ne pas subir l'incessant tic-tac

- Des posters

- Des photos de mes proches et de leurs nouvelles

- Le journal quotidiennement

- Des plats dont j'aurai décidé le menu au préalable, un ossobuco pour demain serait parfait. J'en ai mangé un une fois excellent.

- Des bonbons

- Une explication quant à ma présence ici

Je vous remercie d'avance. Si jamais il me venait autre chose à l'esprit je vous le signalerai.

Cordialement,

Timothy McGee

.

Mouais, il a quand même vachement exagéré. Si l'autre ne se met pas en colère, il va sans aucun doute se foutre de sa gueule. Enfin à demander énormément de choses, il peut espérer en avoir au moins quelques unes.


	14. Il me manque

**Chapitre 14 - Il me manque**

.

Ziva laisse tomber ses clés sur la table. Elle passe une main sur son visage fatigué et soupire. Des bras l'enlacent avec douceur. Tony dépose un baiser tendre dans son cou. Elle se retourne et l'embrasse. Il lui fait un grand sourire. Elle s'appuie contre son torse à la recherche de sa chaleur. Il l'enveloppe de ses bras.

- Dure journée, commente-t-il à son oreille.

- Oui, souffle-t-elle.

- Tu es préoccupée. Que se passe-t-il?

- Abby, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il la serre contre lui et l'invite à continuer.

- Elle n'a rien dit à Gibbs, annonce-t-elle.

- Toujours pas?

- Non.

- Son échographie était bien aujourd'hui pourtant?

- Oui, mais elle a refusé d'aller lui parler.

- Il est le seul à ne pas être au courant alors?

- Oui.

Elle se détache légèrement de lui.

- Elle n'a pas voulu connaître le sexe du bébé. Elle veut que Tim soit là pour ça. Quand est-ce-qu'on va le retrouver Tony?

- Je ne sais pas Ziva.

Elle enfouie sa tête dans son cou.

- Il me manque tu sais.

- Je sais, mais ça ne durera pas. Tu verras.

- J'aimerai tellement y croire.

Le silence s'installe un instant.

- Je le ramènerai Ziva, assure-t-il enfin. Je l'ai promis à Abby, je te le promets aussi. Je le ramènerai.

La jeune femme ferme les yeux. Sa peine est un peu soulagée. Tony a promis et il tient toujours ses promesses.


	15. Pour toi

**Chapitre 15 - Pour toi**

.

Tim fait des avions en papier. Il n'en a plus fait depuis son enfance, mais son isolement le pousse à essayer toute sorte de chose pour ne pas sombrer.

Il est convaincu que sa liste va lui amener des ennuis. Son visiteur est en retard. Il n'est même pas passé récupéré le plateau.

Ses demandes avaient pour but de le faire réagir et de profiter de sa réaction, quelle qu'elle soit, pour tenter de s'échapper. C'est un échec pour l'instant.

Il aurait sans doute pu écrire autre chose, mais quoi? Quelle est la chose qui l'aurait fait réagir sans qu'il en subisse des conséquences dramatiques? Sincèrement, hormis la liste, il ne voit pas.

.

Son avion est en train de battre le record du plus long vol plané de l'histoire des avions en papier enfermés dans une cellule quand un magistral courant d'air le fait s'écraser au sol. Tim saute du lit stupéfait de voir la porte s'ouvrir alors que la lumière est allumée.

Une foule de possibilités lui passe dans la tête.

D'abord, bien évidemment, l'équipe l'a retrouvé. Il écarte cette possibilité aussitôt. Ce n'est pas possible. Encore une fois il s'étonne de penser cela, mais cette certitude est tellement absolue qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement.

Ensuite, c'est au tour d'un étranger passé par là par hasard. Trop invraisemblable, il l'écarte aussi.

Reste son mystérieux visiteur.

.

Il voit d'abord apparaître un bras. Puis c'est tout l'ensemble du corps qui se montre.

Tim se fige en découvrant l'identité de l'arrivant, complètement abasourdi.

- Tony!

Il détaille son ami incrédule. Puis la joie se peint sur ses traits. Ils l'ont retrouvé!

Ses yeux se baissent alors sur ce qu'il tient dans ses mains.

- Non!

Il fait un pas en arrière. Tony n'a pas cillé depuis qu'il s'est mis face à lui.

- Non! réitère Tim. Dis moi que c'est une blague!

Tony ne répond pas et dépose le plateau repas à sa place habituelle, récupérant l'autre au passage. Il se redresse.

- Ossobuco, comme tu l'as demandé, annonce-t-il. Pour le reste, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Tim secoue la tête dans tous les sens en continuant de reculer.

- Non, non, non!

Il finit par heurter le lit et tombe assis sur le matelas.

- Ça ne peut pas être toi! Ce n'est pas possible!

Tony n'a toujours pas bougé, ni réagi. Timothy se tait. La surprise et l'incompréhension laisse soudain la place à la colère. Il se lève et se précipite à la grille.

- Pourquoi? crache-t-il hors de lui.

Tony le détaille l'espace d'une seconde.

- Tu ne te souviens pas.

C'est un constat. Tim le comprend.

- De quoi est-ce-que je devrais me souvenir, hein? Tu peux me le dire?

Son compagnon reste silencieux.

- Répond-moi! Pourquoi je suis là? Pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé? Parce que c'est toi, n'est-ce-pas?

- Oui.

Une réponse. Un mot. Un seul.

- Tony, répond-moi! J'ai droit à des explications!

DiNozzo semble alors affligé. Ce nouveau revirement fait d'un seul coup tomber la colère de Tim. Il ne comprend rien. L'attitude de Tony le déroute totalement. Sa fureur revient aussi vite qu'elle est partie. C'est à lui de se sentir mal d'être enfermé, pas l'inverse!

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça Tony? demande-t-il avec hargne. J'ai tué un homme?

- J'aurai préféré.

Cette fois, sa colère se dissipe entièrement. Il recule vers le lit et se laisse tomber dessus.

Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire de si horrible pour que Tony, son collègue, son ami, son meilleur ami même, son presque frère, l'enlève et l'enferme ici?

- Tim, reprend Tony, si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour toi.

Il éclate d'un rire faux.

- Ben voyons!

- Un jour tu comprendras.

- Quand?

Pas de réponse, bien sûr.

- Les autres sont au courant?

- Non.

Il pointe le plat du doigt.

- Pourtant Ziva doit bien savoir quelque chose.

- Personne ne sait rien.

- Alors qu'est-ce-qui a changé pour que tu me dises la vérité? Ma liste?

- Non.

- Alors quoi?

- Tu devrais manger tant que c'est chaud.

Il reprend la direction de la porte.

- Tony! l'appelle-t-il. Répond-moi. Tu me dois bien ça il me semble.

Sa main accrochée à la porte, Tony lui lance un dernier regard plein de douleur. Un pâle sourire éclaire pourtant son visage.

- Abby est enceinte, dit-il enfin. Félicitation le bleu, tu vas être Papa.


	16. Le quotidien

**Chapitre 16 - Le quotidien**

.

Tony referme la porte et emprunte le dédale de couloirs qui l'amènera bientôt à des escaliers puis à la surface. Sa confrontation avec Tim l'a secoué. Il se doutait bien que se serait difficile, mais à ce point...

Jusque là ça a été assez simple. La lumière restait éteinte, il portait des lunettes infrarouges et n'avait pas à avoir peur de sa réaction. Il aurait aimé continué comme ça, mais il y a Abby. Lui cacher la vérité à ce propos aurait été catastrophique à long terme. Il se sent également mieux. Dissimuler son identité était lâche de sa part, bien que plus sécuritaire pour eux deux.

Maintenant, chaque fois qu'il va venir, le visage de Timothy va s'imposer à son esprit. Tout ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il fait et fera ne va plus le quitter. Ça, ce sera relativement dur à gérer.

Il se sent coupable, mais il sait bien que c'est la seule solution. Il fait ça uniquement pour lui. Pour lui et pour eux également, puisque l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Au début, il a pensé à le faire passer pour mort. Ça aurait été radical et bien plus simple pour lui à gérer par rapport à la raison qui l'a amené à faire ça. Mais vis à vis de ses amis, il n'a pas pu, d'autant qu'il est le seul à savoir. Il va de soi qu'il a pris des mesures au cas où ça tournerait mal. Pour l'instant, tout fonctionne bien.

Le faire disparaître a amené, et amène toujours, quantité d'incertitudes. C'est aussi plus sûr et moins dangereux pour tous. Sauf pour lui évidemment. À vouloir résoudre le problème -et quel euphémisme!- qui a conduit à cette situation, il s'est mis en première ligne. Ce n'est pas important, parce que si lui est devant, les autres sont loin derrière, à l'abri.

McGee ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est tant mieux. Il avait craint que cela lui revienne. Pour l'instant, pour sa propre sécurité et son bien être, il vaut mieux pour lui ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé. Cela ne durera pas. Si il ne se rappelle pas, c'est lui qui devra lui expliquer. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est le responsable de son enfermement, il ne va avoir de cesse de lui demander des réponses. Il les lui donnera, mais plus tard. Il faut d'abord qu'il se calme.

Il ouvre une porte fermée à clé. Il allume le petit local et dépose le plateau sur une table. Il reviendra s'en occuper plus tard. Il avise la liste accroché au-dessus de l'interrupteur. Il va falloir qu'il s'en occupe également. Il doit veiller au confort de Tim, c'est vital. Être emprisonné porte un sacré coup au moral. Si il ne veut pas le voir disjoncter, surtout après ces révélations. Il faut qu'il améliore son quotidien. Il le sait depuis le début, mais cette amélioration va devoir se faire plus rapide que prévu maintenant.

Il éteint et reprend sa route, ouvrant et fermant de nombreuses portes. Il arrive enfin au pied de l'escalier. Il monte sur la première marche en réfléchissant à ce qu'il va faire en arrivant au boulot. Il est huit heure passé. Même complètement à l'ouest, Gibbs ne va pas l'oublier. Il faudra aussi qu'il remercie sa chère et tendre pour l'ossobuco qu'il lui a demandé de faire hier soir, dont il s'est bien gardé de préciser la raison. Il faut aussi qu'il aille voir Abby, pour lui parler et la convaincre de faire définitivement la paix avec le patron. Ensuite, il ira voir Ducky le réconforter de ne pas pouvoir les aider et lui dire d'appeler ses parents et sa sœur pour les informer qu'ils ne savent toujours rien de plus. Il va devoir veiller à ce que personne ne trouve de piste sur la disparition de Tim. Il faut aussi qu'il évite d'attirer l'attention, particulièrement celle du directeur (c'est le truc le plus facile à faire) qui n'attend qu'un faux pas de sa part pour le foutre à la porte. Enfin, il va tenter de résoudre le fameux "problème" responsable de ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à un désastre.

Bref, une journée normale au NCIS pour Tony DiNozzo.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai dit on n'a pas de crise d'AIPM! Aucune envie de meutre et menace de mort ne sont tolérées!<strong>

**En revanche les reviews sont acceptées!**


	17. Papa

**PinkBlueGreen, **je pensais t'avoir perdu! Merci pour tous ces coms, un par chapitre c'est extra!

**Kaorilili, **merci pour l'ajout en favori!

**Nanoushka, **dis-moi qu'on ne t'a pas perdu! T'es toujours là, hein?

**Abva, **que veux-tu, l'AIPM est toujours là. D'ailleurs, puisque tu parles de Ping, ça te branche de rapporter les folles aventures du Bâtiment III? J'ai pas eu de review à ce propos, en fait j'en ai eu qu'une de **PBG** (ou alors toi PBG ça t'intéresse peut-être?). D'ailleurs, t'es sûr que je suis pire pour les fins? Je vais te prouver que non en mettant le chapitre 21, qui, comme les autres, risque de vous faire bondir. Mais je dis ça, je dis rien...

**dgreyman, **et encore un malade atteint de l'AIPM! ^_^

**Pokilo, **non ce n'est pas un rêve!

**A tous : **Vous allez enfin tout comprendre!

**Alors merci pour ces reviews et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 - Papa<strong>

.

Les secondes s'écoulent. Les minutes passent. Les heures s'égrainent. Il ne bouge pas.

Il ne bouge pas car il est incapable de réagir. Il a appris trop de choses en trop peu de temps. Et la nature de ces choses...

.

Il va être papa.

Ça devrait le faire bondir de joie. Il reste vissé sur le matelas, inerte. Toutes les émotions que cela devrait lui procurer restent coincées dans un lieu reculé de son esprit. Il ne peut pas se consacrer à cette nouvelle parce que Tony est entré dans sa cellule.

.

Tony est son ravisseur.

Tony est son visiteur.

Et lui, Timothy McGee a fait une chose horrible qui l'a poussé à l'enfermer. Une chose si horrible que son esprit l'a privé de ce souvenir.

.

L'odeur de l'ossobuco parvient enfin à ses narines. Il est sortit de ses pensées suite au grognement de son estomac.

Il s'avance vers le plateau. Évidemment c'est froid. Il pose une main sur son ventre qui se manifeste à nouveau. Il regarde le contenu de l'assiette. Si c'est Ziva qui l'a préparé, si c'est comme dans son souvenir, il va se régaler, même si il doit manger froid.

Il a un soupire de dépit. Ziva lui a fait à manger sans le savoir. C'est d'un goût! Et tu parles d'un jeu de mot.

.

Il attrape la photo d'Abby posée à côté de son oreiller. Il avale en même temps une bouchée. Il réalise alors, il va être papa!


	18. Ça n'a rien à voir

**Chapitre 18 - Ça n'a rien à voir**

.

Abby souffle un grand coup avant de se retourner. Gibbs attend derrière elle en silence. Elle a demandé à Ziva de lui dire de venir. Elle lui fait face avec inquiétude.

Tony lui a bien fait comprendre qu'ils devaient se parler et surtout qu'elle devait lui pardonner. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle voudrait bien le voir à sa place le grand frère!

Le labo est silencieux. Elle l'a fermé et coupé les caméras. Les machines et les écrans sont éteints. Les téléphones sont coupés. Rien ne doit venir troubler la discussion qu'elle repousse depuis des semaines.

- Gibbs, commence-t-elle après un long silence, je suis enceinte.

D'accord, ce n'est pas du tout par là qu'elle devait commencer. Tant pis, elle ne tenait plus.

Elle voit ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Remarque, elle n'ont plus elle ne s'y attendait pas. Avoir un enfant n'était pas vraiment au programme, même si elle en est ravie.

- Félicitation, déclare enfin Gibbs d'une voix peu assurée.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé dire. Le tournant que prend la conversation l'a totalement déstabilisé. Ne voulant pas continuer sur ce sujet -l'absence de Tim lui revient à chaque fois en pleine figure et elle ne veut pas penser à ce que cela implique avec le bébé- elle enchaîne.

- Je te pardonne.

Cette fois, son étonnement se fait encore plus flagrant. Elle voit aussi qu'il est soulagé, mais ça ne règle pas tout.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, dit-elle. Je t'ai reproché la disparition de Tim et j'ai eu tort. Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'étais fâché contre toi, perdue... J'avais besoin d'un bouc émissaire. Et puis tu as toujours dis que tu empêcherais quiconque de me faire du mal. Et quand Timy...

Elle est incapable de terminer sa phrase. Les mots ne sont pas assez forts pour expliquer à quel point tout son monde s'est écroulé avec la disparition de l'homme qu'elle aime.

- Je m'en veux Abby, se désole Gibbs. J'aurai dû empêcher ça. C'est mon rôle de veiller sur vous.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, dit-elle avec véhémence.

Les lèvres de l'ancien marin s'étirent en un demi-sourire.

- Quant à tes règles, continue la jeune femme, tu...

- As tort, coupe Gibbs.

C'est à elle d'être surprise alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir dans un long monologue.

- Tu as tort? répète-t-elle interdite.

- Règle numéro cinquante et un : parfois tu as tort.

Il lève la main avant qu'elle parle.

- J'ai établi cette règle après l'affaire Hernandez, explique-t-il. J'aurai dû l'appliquer pour vous deux tout de suite, mais...

- Mais il y a une raison à la règle numéro douze. Tu connais les problèmes que ça peut occasionner.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive de nouveau. Je sais les dégâts que ça peut faire.

- Nous ne sommes pas toi Gibbs. Ça n'a rien à voir.

- C'est ce que j'ai fini par comprendre.

Abby s'approche de lui et lui tend sa main.

- On fait la paix?

Jethro sourit. Il l'attire contre lui et la serre dans ses bras pour toute réponse.


	19. Je t'écoute

**Chapitre 19 - Je t'écoute**

.

Timothy lance une boule de papier en l'air et la rattrape. C'est le 18 décembre. Il attend Tony. Il attend des réponses.

La porte s'ouvre. Il ne va pas tarder à les avoir.

.

Tony entre dans la pièce un carton dans les mains, son repas du jour dessus. Il pose le tout prêt de la grille.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, annonce-t-il sans préambule. J'ouvre ta cellule, je te passe tout ça et tu ne tentes pas de sortir. Comme je sais que tu meures d'envie de le faire, je tiens à t'apprendre que t'échapper d'ici reviendrait à signer notre arrêt de mort à tous les deux. Tu choisis quoi?

Tim scrute le regard de son compagnon. Il constate avec effroi que celui-ci est totalement sérieux.

- Je suppose que tu as une excellente raison pour m'avoir enfermé ici, dit-il à son tour. Mais avant de te laisser entrer et de choisir de rester où je suis, je veux que tu me l'expliques.

- Je viens de le faire.

- Non, rétorque-t-il. Tu dis que si je sors, on est mort. Tu ne dis pas pourquoi.

Il attend une réponse de Tony qui ne vient pas. Il continue.

- Je mérite de savoir pourquoi je suis là et tu le sais.

- Pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi? Tu attends un moment particulier?

- Te le dire va te ramener la mémoire. Je préfèrerai éviter.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait de si horrible? Je crois avoir tout imaginer, même le pire et le plus invraisemblable scénario.

- Tu n'as rien fait.

- Pardon?

- J'aurai vraiment préféré que tu assassines quelqu'un Tim, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es ni un psychopathe, ni un tueur en série, encore moins un malade mental.

- Alors dis moi! Je crois qu'au point où on en est je peux tout entendre. Et si je me rappelle, tant mieux, ça me permettra de comprendre par moi-même pourquoi tu as fait ça. Ça ne sera peut-être pas plus mal pour nous deux. Tu ne crois pas?

- Tu te souviens et tu n'accepteras jamais de rester ici.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'en ai envie pour le moment?

Tony semble peser le pour et le contre. Il attrape le plateau et le glisse à sa place.

- Mange, je reviens.

- Où tu vas?

- Chercher un verre et quelque chose de fort. On va en avoir besoin tous les deux si je dois te raconter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Timothy est assis sur son lit à terminer son poulet et ses petits pois tandis que Tony leur sert à chacun un verre de bourbon.

- Autant boire quelque chose de bon, explique-t-il.

Il s'assoit contre le mur. Il met l'éphéméride à jour et attend qu'il ait fini sa crème chocolat.

- Tu peux y aller, déclare Tim en repassant le plateau sous la grille et en attrapant le verre. Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce-que je n'ai pas fait mais qui est si terrible que tu m'aies fait prisonnier?

- Tu es témoin.

- Témoin? demande-t-il incrédule. Mais témoin de quoi?

- Je vais te laisser te rappeler et te raconter plutôt comment on en est arrivé là. Puisque tu tiens tellement à te souvenir, c'est pas plus mal.

Il ferme les yeux un instant. Il les rouvre et avale une gorgée de bourbon. Enfin il commence son récit.

- C'est arrivé le quatorze octobre sur les coups de deux heures du matin. Tu avais fait un cauchemar, le genre qu'on ne dort plus après. Tu as donc décidé de sortir prendre l'air. C'est là que ça s'est passé. Pour le coup du mauvais endroit au mauvais moment je peux te dire que tu as fait fort. Enfin bref, aussitôt après, tu es rentré chez toi et tu m'as appelé.

- Toi plutôt que Gibbs?

- Tu sors avec Abby et ça ne lui plait pas, tu te rappelles?

Tim baisse les yeux sur le liquide ambré et vide son verre d'un trait. Il le pose ensuite au sol.

- Continue, lâche-t-il.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'occupais de tout et je t'ai donné rendez-vous dans un entrepôt d'un quartier pas très regardant de ce qu'il se passe.

- Et tu m'as fait le coup du chloroforme.

- C'est ça.

- Je me souviens ensuite d'une cure de sommeil.

- J'avais besoin de temps pour organiser ça, explique-t-il en désignant la pièce. Et il ne fallait pas que tu fasses de connerie. C'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé qui ne te mette pas en danger. Une cure de sommeil était idéal et ça ne pouvait pas te faire de mal.

- Je me suis réveillé pourtant.

- Oui, il le fallait pour te faire oublier.

- Tu m'as fait oublier ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Pour ton propre bien. La cure de sommeil a duré une semaine, ensuite un hypnotiseur s'est chargé de te faire oublier les douze dernières heures de souvenirs que tu avais. Il me devait un service, il n'a pas posé de questions. Ensuite, petit somnifère et tu t'es réveillé ici.

- C'est du délire!

- J'ai fait ça uniquement pour te protéger!

- Vu que je ne me souviens pas de quoi, j'ai des difficultés à te croire.

Tony sort une photo de sa veste et la lui fait passer. Tim contemple le cliché. La photo est nette, mais sombre. Il arrive tout de même à reconnaître les personnes qui y figurent et ce qu'il se passe.

- C'est toi qui l'a prise, explique DiNozzo.

Tim lève les yeux vers lui avant de se concentrer sur la photo. Il suffit d'une poignée de seconde avant que tout lui revienne. Son visage devient extrêmement pâle.

- Je suppose que tu te souviens de tout, annonce Tony.

Son visage décomposé parle pour lui. L'agent sénior lui tend son verre.

- Tu ferais mieux de laisser la bouteille, déclare Tim d'une voix blanche. Il va falloir au moins ça!

Tony hoche la tête. Il comprend parfaitement.


	20. Médusé

**Chapitre 20 - Médusé**

.

Tony se lève.

- Tu veux ce qu'il y a dans le carton? demande-t-il à Tim.

Son ami reste prostré où il est sans réagir. Tony ne s'en formalise pas et attrape un trousseau de clés. Il ouvre le cadenas et pousse la grille de la porte. Il dépose le carton dans la cellule.

- Si tu veux autre chose, dit-il, demande.

Il ressort et referme. Tim n'a toujours pas bougé. Un air médusé ne quitte pas son visage. Tony s'abaisse à sa hauteur.

- Tu m'écoutes? McGee!

Son nom crié à son oreille le fait bondir en arrière.

- Quand même!

Tim se relève en constatant la présence du carton dans sa cellule.

- Ah oui, merci, balbutie-t-il.

- Je te disais que si tu veux autre chose, il suffit de me demander. Je repasserai demain. D'ici là, tu auras les idées plus claires.

Devant le manque de réaction de son camarade, il ajoute.

- Enfin j'espère.

Il récupère le plateau et quitte la pièce, après un dernier regard pour Tim. Il avance en se demandant comment il va faire maintenant. Il y a peu de chances pour qu'il accepte de rester ici à présent. Ou alors, il comprendra parfaitement son point de vue et donc de rester là pour l'instant. De toute manière c'est provisoire, il finira par le relâcher. Il veut juste que la résolution du "problème" soit bien avancée.


	21. Je m'occupe de tout

**Chapitre 21 - Je m'occupe de tout**

.

Timothy laisse le carton où il est pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Il devrait plutôt dire _son_ lit puisque cet endroit est son nouveau chez lui.

Il jette un œil au néon. La lumière vive agresse sa rétine. Il se lève pour aller éteindre avant de regagner sa place. L'obscurité lui ramène ses souvenirs. Il s'y replonge une nouvelle fois, abasourdi de ce qu'il s'est passé.

.

14 octobre - 2H04 - Son appartement

Il se redresse en sursaut dans son lit. Il est en sueur, son cœur bat à toute vitesse. Le cauchemar qu'il vient de faire ne quitte pas ses pensées. Il allume la lumière et tente de se calmer. Il pense avoir réussi. Il se recouche et éteint. Ses paupières sont à peine fermées que tout revient. Comprenant que ça ne passera pas avant un moment, il se lève.

Il déambule dans son appartement à la recherche d'un moyen de le faire disparaître. Il n'a pas la tête à l'écriture et aucune envie de lire ou de regarder la télé. Un léger rayon de lumière perce à travers les rideaux de son salon. Il jette un œil à la fenêtre. La rue est vide, seuls les lampadaires allumés donnent une impression de vie. Il ouvre et l'air frais du dehors l'éveille totalement.

Il jette un regard à Jethro. Le berger allemand n'a pas bougé de sa panière. Il dort du sommeil du juste. Il aimerait bien être à sa place.

Un courant d'air le décide. Il va aller faire un tour. Cela lui fera du bien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il est dehors. Il avance d'un pas tranquille dans les rues. Il fait plutôt froid. Il enfile des gants, resserre son écharpe et ajuste son bonnet. Il est peut-être réveillé, il n'empêche qu'il sort juste de son lit tout chaud. Il s'est donc couvert.

Il parcourt plusieurs blocs sans vraiment savoir où il va. Il erre dans les rues, profitant du calme qu'il y règne. Peu de véhicules circulent. Les sons des klaxons sont inexistants. La capitale se repose, apaisée.

Il se retrouve dans un quartier plus animé. Les boites de nuits et les bars sont ouverts. Quelques personnes grillent une cigarette sans cesser de bouger pour lutter contre la température. D'autres chantent à tue tête, relativement éméchés. La plupart discutent tranquillement.

Il décide de les éviter en passant par une ruelle moins éclairée et donc moins fréquentée tout prêt. Il évite les bennes à ordures et grimace à cause des odeurs. Au prochain croisement, il prendra la direction de son immeuble. Il n'a plus très envie de rester dans les parages et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Il accélère le pas avant de s'arrêter en entendant des voix.

Elles sont graves et pleines d'animosité. Il n'en comprend pas le sens. En revanche, il saisit parfaitement l'ambiance qu'il y a entre les personnes à qui elles appartiennent. Sa raison lui commande de faire demi-tour discrètement et de filer. Sa curiosité le pousse à avancer. C'est la partie agent spécial de son esprit qui tranche. Il avance à pas de loup jusqu'à l'angle du mur sur sa gauche. Une rue encore plus petite que la sienne y est éclairée faiblement. C'est là que donne les portes de service de la discothèque qu'il a vu un peu plus tôt.

Il s'accroupit et avance légèrement son visage pour observer ce qu'il se passe. L'endroit est jonché de cartons et de poubelles comme dans les mauvais films de gangsters. Il s'en réjouit. Il est presque invisible.

Cinq hommes discutent. Ils ont des tenues impeccables. Le costume cravate est de rigueur. Trois d'entre eux ont le cigare aux lèvres. Il observe leurs visages. Le premier lisse sans cesse sa moustache. Il a une attitude nonchalante. Le deuxième se tient stoïquement, il ne bouge pas un cil. Son visage est constamment réprobateur. Le troisième est sur ses gardes et jette sans arrêt des regards scrutateurs autour de lui.

Il reste ébahi en les reconnaissant.

Les deux autres hommes se tiennent en retrait. Grands, tout en muscles, ce sont sans aucun doute des gardes du corps. Ils ont la main à la ceinture. Il ne parvient pas à voir les armes contenues dans leurs holsters, mais il se doute que ce n'est pas de la petite artillerie.

Les voix du trio lui parviennent à présent nettement. Il se concentre attentivement sur ce qui est dit et sort son téléphone.

- ...mauvaise idée, dit Karl Brysfield, l'homme impassible. Ce serait prendre des risques pour rien.

- Dis plutôt que tu as peur, répond Jero Inieta, le moustachu.

- Il a raison, tranche Clay Simmons, le dernier des trois. Ce serait suicidaire.

- D'accord, alors que proposez-vous?

Inieta regarde les deux autres les défiant de trouver mieux. Tim prend une photo dès que la discussion reprend.

- La meilleure solution est de trouver un coupable insoupçonnable.

- Qu'avez-vous en tête Karl? demande Simmons.

- Indiquez-moi celui qui nous causerait des problèmes.

- Le plus intègre vous voulez dire?

- Tout à fait.

- Tu veux faire porter le chapeau au meilleur de l'agence? s'exclame Jero. Brillant! Mais un homme ce n'est pas suffisant.

- C'est pour cela que tu vas fournir quelques petites frappes et un ou deux plus important.

- Tu veux que j'envoie des hommes à moi au casse-pipe?

- Pas les tiens imbécile. Cherche parmi tes petits camarades avec qui tu joues si souvent.

- Ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Et toi, tu fais quoi?

- Je fournis l'argent.

- Vous n'aurez pas de problèmes pour le trouver?

- Simmons, c'est moi qui fait tourner la boutique. Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais des difficultés à cela?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Aucune importance. Occupez-vous de trouver nos hommes. Je me charge du reste. Je vous recontacterai d'ici peu pour fixer un autre rendez-vous. Nous finaliserons alors les modalités.

Tim se redresse en comprenant qu'il ferait mieux de partir avant d'être découvert. C'est à ce moment là qu'il déchante de sa cachette. Il est seulement _presque_ invisible. Un des gardes du corps le repère.

- Hé, toi! lui crie-t-il.

Les autres se détournent et braquent leurs regards vers lui. Ils ont le temps de le dévisager avant qu'il se mette à courir comme un fou par où il est venu. Les gorilles sont sur ses pas, mais il a de l'avance. Il court à toute allure jusqu'à les perdre totalement dans les rues.

Il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle et vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. Satisfait, il regagne son appartement le plus discrètement possible.

Dès son arrivée, il attrape son portable et compose le numéro de Tony. Il se place à la fenêtre pour surveiller.

- DiNozzo, répond une voix ensommeillée.

- Tony, c'est moi, dit-il peu rassuré.

- McGee? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est?

- Tony... commence-t-il.

- Ok, coupe son ami, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Quel est le problème?

- Je viens de voir Clay Simmons, Karl Brysfield et Jero Inieta en train de...

- J'ai bien entendu les noms que tu viens de me donner?

- Si tu parles d'un fédéral, d'un type plein aux as et d'un mec dont on a le poster au bureau, oui!

- Raconte-moi tout en détail! ordonne Tony.

Tim ne se fait pas prier.

- Merde! lâche finalement une voix contrariée au bout du fil.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire!

- T'est sûr qu'ils t'ont vu.

- Oh oui!

- D'accord, ça c'est pas bon.

- Tony!

- Oui?

- Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire?

Le silence lui tient lieu d'interlocuteur une poignée de seconde.

- Envoie moi la photo, reprend enfin Tony, puis efface la ainsi que l'appel. Mets-toi sur ton PC et efface toutes les images où l'on te voit. Les caméras fonctionnent aussi la nuit, tu ne dois apparaître sur aucune bande, comme si tu n'étais pas sorti de chez toi.

- Simmons m'a forcément reconnu! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne va pas tarder!

- Je vais te donner une adresse. Tu m'y retrouveras tout à l'heure à sept heures tapante. C'est clair?

- Oui, mais...

- Je m'occupe de tout.

- Tony, je...

- Écoute moi bien le bleu, tu es maintenant le type le plus recherché de toute la côte est. Tu fais ce que je te dis sans discuter ou tu termines chez Ducky. Sauf si tu ne me fais pas confiance?

- Je t'écoute, répond-il.

Il prête une oreille attentive à ce que lui dit son compagnon. Il est soulagé qu'il se charge de tout. Il mémorise l'adresse du rendez-vous puis raccroche et se met à la tâche. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Il éteint son ordinateur après avoir effacé toute trace de ce qu'il vient de faire deux heures et demi plus tard. Il lui reste trois-quart d'heure pour rejoindre Tony sans se faire repérer. Il ouvre son coffre. Il délaisse son arme et sa plaque pour une petite boite noire qu'il a conçu il y a un moment déjà. Dès qu'il l'allumera, les caméras seront brouillées dans un périmètre de cinquante mètres.

.

Tim se souvient ensuite avoir gagné l'entrepôt, puis Tony l'a enlevé. Il a ensuite dû ramener sa voiture chez lui et repartir comme si de rien n'était grâce à sa machine. Enfin, il faudra tout de même qu'il lui demande. Il y a des choses qu'il ne saisit pas tout à fait à ce propos.

Reste qu'il comprend maintenant parfaitement pourquoi Tony l'a amené là. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il lui a sauvé la vie et le protège encore de cette manière.

Il a vu un des patrons respecté du FBI de Washington discuter avec un mafieux dont la tête est mise à prix dans tout le pays et dont la photo orne leur mur, ainsi que l'homme le plus riche de la ville par des moyens pas nets mais que personne n'a jamais pu coincer.

Rien que ça signe son arrêt de mort. Mais comme ce n'est pas assez, il peut ajouter que l'agent est un pourri qui va faire tuer un de ses hommes pour cacher le trafic auquel il prend par. Agent qui est déjà venu au NCIS et qu'il a rencontré. Agent dans les petits papiers du secrétaire d'état.

Inieta est réputé pour le trafic de drogue qu'il dirige et les armes qu'il vend à qui en fait la demande. Il gère aussi tout un tas de commerces en tout genre parfaitement illégaux en restant insaisissable. Il est connu également pour les affrontement réguliers de sa bande et d'autres qui font de nombreuses victimes.

Enfin Brysfield est un magnat de la finance qui fait régulièrement la couverture des grands magazines. Il a bâti sa fortune sans qu'on sache vraiment comment. Les rumeurs circulent, notamment à propos de blanchiment d'argent, mais il n'y a jamais eu de preuves. Enfin jusqu'à présent, lui sait qu'il réussit cela grâce à la marchandise que va fournir Inieta sous la protection de Simmons.

Bref, le ripou, le mafieux et le friqué forment un trio infernal qui a mis sa tête à prix d'avoir assisté à l'organisation de leur petite affaire.

Tony a raison, dans le genre au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment il a touché le jackpot.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, vous connaissez enfin le pourquoi du comment! <strong>

**Et Abby et Gibbs se sont réconciliés!**

**Des réactions?**

**Au passage, je tiens à signaler que mettre vingt chapitres en moins d'une semaine c'est mon record personnel!**


	22. Un plan de dingue

**J'ai attendu d'avoir expliqué les souvenirs de Tim avant de me mettre à l'écriture de ce chapitre. Il est nécessaire pour la fic, il a été réclamé, par contre à écrire c'était autre chose. Surtout que tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour m'interrompre au pire moment alors que je bossais dessus!**

**Enfin le voilà.**

**Je ne réponderai pas à chacun d'entre vous cette fois, la rédaction de ce chapitre m'a un peu vidé. Mais tout de même MERCI pour vos coms! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 - Un plan de dingue<strong>

.

Tony s'adosse au mur de sa chambre avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Son arme et sa plaque sont posées sur le lit, tout comme sa veste.

Il retire chaussures et chaussettes avant d'étendre ses jambes et de se laisser aller. Une petite pause d'une demi-heure lui est octroyée avant l'arrivée de sa chère et tendre.

Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tim ce matin l'a remué. L'aider à se souvenir c'était replonger également dans le passé. Tout lui est revenu en pleine face avec une intensité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

.

D'abord il y a ce coup de fil en pleine nuit, celui qui a marqué un tournant dans leurs existences.

.

Il tâtonne pour attraper son portable et grogne son nom dès qu'il a décroché, absolument pas réveillé.

- Tony, c'est moi, dit une voix peu assurée à son oreille.

Il maudit le bleu qui ose l'appeler à une heure pareille, se doutant bien qu'il a une excellente raison pour cela. Cependant, il n'apprécie pas ce réveil.

- McGee? lâche-t-il avec humeur. Tu sais l'heure qu'il est?

- Tony... commence celui-ci.

Le ton est suppliant, pire que précédemment. C'est plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Ok, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Quel est le problème?

- Je viens de voir Clay Simmons, Karl Brysfield et Jero Inieta en train de...

- J'ai bien entendu les noms que tu viens de me donner?

Il est à présent parfaitement réveillé et plutôt surpris des noms qu'il vient d'entendre.

- Si tu parles d'un fédéral, précise son interlocuteur, d'un type plein aux as et d'un mec dont on a le poster au bureau, oui!

La seule chose à laquelle il pense, c'est que ça n'annonce rien de bon.

- Raconte-moi tout en détail! ordonne-t-il alors.

Tim s'exécute, soulagé de pouvoir parler.

- Merde! lâche-t-il une fois qu'il a fini.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire! confirme Timothy d'une voix étranglée.

Il passe une main sur son visage. Son cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure en analysant la situation. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si catastrophique. Il faut qu'il s'en assure.

- T'est sûr qu'ils t'ont vu? demande-t-il.

- Oh oui!

- D'accord, ça c'est pas bon.

Ce n'est même pas bon du tout! Il aurait infiniment préféré que la réponse soit négative. Ce qui se profile à l'horizon ne lui plait guère.

- Tony! l'appelle Tim en essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

- Oui?

- Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire?

Il ne peut pas répondre aussitôt. Il envisage à toute vitesse différentes options, aucune ne le satisfait. Il lui faut plus de temps pour réfléchir, mais Tim a besoin d'une réponse maintenant.

- Envoie moi la photo, reprend-il en parant au plus pressé, puis efface là ainsi que l'appel. Mets-toi sur ton PC et efface toutes les images où l'on te voit. Les caméras fonctionnent aussi la nuit, tu ne dois apparaître sur aucune bande, comme si tu n'étais pas sorti de chez toi.

- Simmons m'a forcément reconnu! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne va pas tarder!

Il a de nouveau la preuve que son équipier se sent dépassé par les évènements. Qui ne le serait pas à trois heure du matin?

- Je vais te donner une adresse, annonce-t-il tout de go. Tu m'y retrouveras tout à l'heure à sept heures tapante. C'est clair?

- Oui, mais...

- Je m'occupe de tout, coupe-t-il pour l'empêcher de perdre pieds.

Si il ne reste pas concentré, si il ne se focalise pas sur un objectif, ils ne vont pas y arriver. Il n'a que l'esquisse d'un plan en tête, si McGee se laisse submerger par les évènements, s'en est fini d'eux.

- Tony, je... tente-t-il de nouveau.

- Écoute moi bien le bleu, l'interrompt-il d'une voix qui n'accepte pas la discussion, tu es maintenant le type le plus recherché de toute la côte est. Tu fais ce que je te dis sans discuter ou tu termines chez Ducky. Sauf si tu ne me fais pas confiance?

Il craint un instant la réponse. C'est avec soulagement qu'il entend « Je t'écoute. ». Il lui ré-explique ce qu'il attend de lui puis lui donne l'adresse du rendez-vous avant de raccrocher.

.

Il abandonne son portable sur les draps dès qu'il reçoit la photo renforçant le sentiment d'urgence qui ne le quitte pas depuis plusieurs minutes. Enfin, il s'assoit au bord du lit. Il plonge la tête dans ses mains. Il a besoin d'un plan, vite.

Tim est en danger. Il doit le protéger. Seulement le trio va tout tenter pour le retrouver et le faire taire, définitivement. Il est l'unique témoin de ce qu'ils trafiquent. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant que Simmons l'identifie et que l'on cherche à le descendre.

Il ne doit pas seulement prendre en compte McGee, mais aussi ceux qui l'entourent. Ils ne reculeront devant rien pour parvenir à leurs fins. Il doit trouver une solution permettant de protéger Tim sans faire courir de risques aux autres. Il n'y en a pas trente-six. Soit il le fait passer pour mort, soit il le fait disparaître.

Le premier cas est radical. Il lui faudra être sacrément convainquant et le résultat sera le meilleur, sauf que cela amènera quantité de problèmes à résoudre en plus du principal. De plus, vis à vis de ses amis, il ne le veut pas. Le deuil porterait un énorme coup à l'équipe et rendrait plus difficile encore la résolution desdits problèmes.

Le second cas est profitable par rapport à l'équipe, mais c'est avec le trio qu'il va compliquer les choses. Si il disparaît, cela ne va pas les empêcher de tenter de le retrouver.

Il y a une dernière option, conjuguer les deux. Garder le secret tout seul ne sera pas chose facile, mais c'est nécessaire. Parce qu'il est hors de question de faire part de ce qu'il vient de se passer à Gibbs ou aux autres. Soit il est le seul au courant, soit tout le monde le sait. Dire la vérité à une ou deux personnes et pas aux autres rendrait les choses invivables.

Reste donc cette solution : le faire passer pour mort aux yeux du trio et disparu pour tous les autres.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pourtant un plan précis commence à se définir dans sa tête, un plan de dingue qu'il a quatre heures pour mettre au point. Il en a déjà posé les bases avec ce qu'il a demandé à Tim. Il n'a plus qu'à faire le reste, le plus dur.

D'abord, il doit le faire disparaître. C'est le plus facile, il suffit de l'enlever. Cela permettra de mettre en place la première partie du plan. De plus, le jeune homme n'acceptera jamais de rester cacher dans un endroit de son plein gré sans avoir le droit de le quitter. Il voudra forcément sortir à un moment et de ce fait les mettra tous en danger. C'est humain, mais mortel.

Le lieu qu'il a choisi pour le rendez-vous est en plein milieu du quartier d'adversaires de Jero Inieta. En se débrouillant bien pour la mise en scène, il devrait arriver à faire croire que ce sont eux les responsables. Il suffira ensuite d'un gros boum pour ramener la quiétude chez le trio. Ils se chargeront eux-même de faire disparaître les preuves qui pourraient permettre de remonter jusqu'à eux et il n'aura qu'à se consacrer à la mise en lieu sûr de Timothy.

Pour cela, il a une idée bien précise en tête. Il récupère le portable prépayé qu'il garde caché dans son appartement et compose un numéro.

- C'est Tony, dit-il dès qu'on décroche, j'ai besoin d'un service.

.

Les heures passent à toute vitesse.

.

Il n'est pas encore sept heure, qu'il attend dans l'entrepôt. Cela fait un moment qu'il y est. Il salue d'une poignée de main gantée et de quelques billets un indic qu'il a dans le coin. Il récupère un paquet et laisse l'homme partir. Puis il se dissimule jusqu'à l'arrivée de Timothy.

Il se rappelle encore le bruit du moteur, puis celui de ses pas. Il se souvient bien du malaise qui l'a envahi lorsqu'il est entré et plus encore lorsqu'il l'a attrapé.

Il appuie sa main avec le tissu et le chloroforme sur sa bouche et le plaque contre son corps de l'autre. Il le sent se débattre. Son esprit lui hurle de le relâcher.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne bouge pas et se contente de resserrer sa prise. Il fait ça pour le sauver. Il fait ça pour lui. Il sait qu'il ne lui pardonnera peut-être pas lorsqu'il saura, que l'équipe non plus sans doute. Pourtant il sait aussi que ce qu'il fait est le mieux pour chacun. Alors il maintient sa pression et le retient avec douceur quand il s'effondre dans ses bras.

Il le dépose au sol et s'approche de la porte. Il vérifie qu'il n'y a personne avant d'aller récupérer la boite noire sur le siège avant et de mettre les clés sur le contact.

Il revient dans le bâtiment et s'approche de lui. Il le hisse sur son épaule et gagne l'autre sortie. Là, une voiture l'y attend, le docteur Brad Pitt également. Il lui ouvre la portière arrière et il y dépose son chargement avec d'infinies précautions.

- Tu me demandes de te fournir du chloroforme, annonce l'autre, des choses dont je tairais le nom, puis de faire interner un homme dans une maison de repos pour une cure de sommeil. Je ne demande aucune explications Tony, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Je le protège, se contente de répondre l'agent spécial.

Le véhicule s'éloigne dans la rue, il revient dans l'entrepôt. Il répand de l'essence un peu partout. Il lance dedans les "choses" dont parlait Brad, des déchets médicaux contenant chair, os et sang. Il vérifie qu'il a tout placé correctement pour l'explosion. Il se poste à la porte et attend de voir apparaître un des hommes d'Igneta pour passer à la suite des évènements.

.

Il ouvre le paquet reçu un peu plus tôt. Il prend en main le revolver et tire dans le mur face à lui, deux fois. Il traverse ensuite le bâtiment en tirant trois nouveaux coup, dont un dans un des barils d'essence en atteignant la sortie. Il voit avec soulagement le liquide s'enflammer. Il balance le flingue au milieu des flammes et sort à l'extérieur.

Il est à l'abri quand l'explosion retentit. Il observe alors Inieta et ses hommes constater le sinistre. Ils vont bientôt trouver des restes humains dont il espère qu'ils se débarrasseront sans vérifier l'identité. Le flingue appartient à un de leurs rivaux. Il devrait contribuer à alimenter l'hypothèse selon laquelle ils ont donné rendez-vous à McGee pour parler de ce qu'il a vu. Il leur laisse imaginer l'objectif qu'ils avaient sachant que ça a dégénéré.

Brysfield va charger quelques geeks de faire disparaître les images où apparaît la voiture de McGee et celui qui la ramènera devant chez lui. Ils remplaceront les images brouillées par l'appareil qu'il a dans sa poche. Simmons va se débrouiller pour réduire au silence les rares témoins ayant vu Tim ou sa voiture dans la zone une fois qu'il aura confié l'enquête à deux de ses hommes les plus loyaux et les moins regardant.

Inieta va surveiller les bruits de rues pour s'assurer que la mort d'un homme et son identité restent inconnues et se débarrasser des restes compromettant.

Tous trois vont garder un œil sur le NCIS au cas où la disparition de l'agent spécial Timothy McGee devienne un problème pour eux.

Quant à lui, il va veiller au bien être de Tim et à sa sécurité.

Tout cela a eu lieu il y a plusieurs semaines pendant une poignée heures.

Ensuite il est arrivé au bureau avec un bon quart d'heure de retard. L'absence de Tim a entrainé une enquête. Il s'est d'abord maudit de devoir espérer que le trio ait réussi en une matinée à faire disparaître toute trace de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il s'est ensuite maudit de devoir se féliciter de leur réussite lorsque Abby a affiché une mine décomposée en annonçant ne rien avoir trouvé. Il s'est enfin maudit de pouvoir se réjouir du succès de son plan de dingue.

.

Tony laisse ses yeux vagabonder sur la fenêtre dont les rideaux ne sont pas fermés. Le ciel est d'encre. Il trouve cela terriblement apaisant, en parfait contraste avec les souvenirs qui l'assaillent de nouveau. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse submerger.

.

La semaine qui suit la disparition de Tim file à toute allure. Il trouve difficilement le temps de s'occuper de l'endroit qui va l'accueillir. Heureusement, il a peu de travaux à faire, l'essentiel est là.

.

Il gagne la maison de repos dans la banlieue de Washington. Brad s'est chargé de tout avant de repartir pour Bethesda. Un homme l'attend sur le parking. Ils se saluent et Tony lui explique en quelques mots ce qu'il attend de lui.

- Je ne dirais rien et je ne veux rien savoir, précise l'homme avant qu'ils entrent dans l'établissement. J'espère seulement que j'agis pour le mieux.

Ils se retrouvent dans sa chambre où un docteur leur explique qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller avant de s'éclipser.

Il est encore dans les vapes quand l'homme se charge de lui faire oublier, provisoirement, ses derniers souvenirs.

La séance d'hypnose est terminée. L'homme quitte la pièce en lui disant qu'ils sont quittes à présent. Tony attend que la porte soit refermée pour sortir une petite sacoche que lui a confié Brad de sa veste. Il injecte le produit d'un flacon en verre dans l'intraveineuse. Il range son matériel et vérifie que Tim ne va pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures.

Il sonne le médecin. Il lui explique que son frère s'est endormi alors qu'il vient justement d'arriver pour le ramener à la maison. Il demande son autorisation pour l'emmener tout de même. Il précise que le Dr. Pitt, son confrère, l'attend là-bas. Son air désespéré et la mention de Brad viennent vite à bout des réticences du docteur. Il appelle deux infirmiers pour l'aider à l'installer dans la voiture.

Il roule tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrée de la planque. Il remercie l'obscurité lorsqu'il le met sur ses épaules avant de gagner la pièce qu'il a aménagé.

Il l'allonge dans le lit. Il remonte bien haut le drap et la couverture avant de le border. Il appuie ses deux mains sur le bord du lit et reste à le regarder. Il dort paisiblement, sans savoir. Lui ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Il sait qu'il fait ça pour son bien, mais ça ne facilite pas les choses.

- Tim, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, je sais que ça va être difficile à ton réveil. Ça le sera d'autant plus que tu ne verras plus personne avant sans doute plusieurs semaines. Je serais le seul à entrer dans cette pièce. Pas moi ton ami, mais ton ravisseur, celui à qui tu vas en vouloir le plus au monde dès que tu auras ouvert les yeux. Tu ne pourras pas m'identifier. Tu dois ignorer mon identité pour ton propre bien. Je sais que cela paraît fou, mais c'est la vérité. Je fais ça pour toi Tim. J'espère seulement que...

Il se tait. Il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Il passe une main sur le front de son compagnon en esquissant un faible sourire.

- Pardonne-moi petit frère.

Il se lève. Il ferme la grille et quitte la pièce.

.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin avant d'aller au bureau qu'il revient. Il tient dans une main le plateau repas qu'il lui a préparé, des pattes et de la viande qu'il a veillé à bien découper. Il ne peut pas lui donner de couverts pour l'instant, il ne comprendrait pas et qui sait ce qu'il lui viendrait à l'idée d'en faire. Il a jouté un fruit et un verre d'eau, ainsi qu'une serviette pour s'essuyer. C'est son premier repas depuis une semaine. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le faire aussi complet. Il ne sait pas, il n'a pas écouté les docs à ce propos. Il ne leur a pas demandé.

De l'autre main, il applique sur son visage les lunettes à vision nocturne qu'il a récupéré. Il tourne la clé dans la serrure avant d'actionner un bouton pour éteindre la lumière de l'autre côté de la porte qui lui fait face. Une seconde il a oublié qu'il doit être le méchant. Il entre.

Tim est là, debout derrière la grille à chercher dans le noir qui il peut bien être. Il avance.

- Qui êtes-vous? crie alors le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez?

Il ne répond pas et fixe son attention sur le plateau qu'il dépose au sol.

- Répondez-moi! ordonne Tim tandis qu'il se relève. Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous? Où suis-je?

Il n'a pas le droit de répondre. Un jour, ça viendra, mais pas maintenant.

Il ressort de la pièce et ferme la porte à clé avant de rallumer. Il s'adosse ensuite au mur. Il doit se retenir de ne pas se laisser tomber au sol. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Il doit se secouer pour repartir, aller au NCIS.

Il s'installe à son bureau en même temps que Ziva avec qui il a passé une seule soirée depuis la disparition de Tim. Il voit arriver Gibbs. Il se met au travail. Travail qui ne mènera nulle part, il devra y veiller.

Il voit le soir arriver avec soulagement et appréhension. Il souffle à Ziva qu'il la rejoint chez elle. Il gagne ensuite l'endroit où il le détient. Il récupère des affaires pour lui en vérifiant que rien ne pourra l'aider à l'identifier. Ses gestes avant de pénétrer dans la cellule sont identiques au matin. Il entre et constate qu'il s'est endormi. Il récupère le plateau en silence. Il dépose des vêtements propres et de quoi se laver en guettant une réaction du dormeur. Aucune ne vient. Il repart apaisé.

Il passe chez lui se changer. Puis il prend la direction de l'appartement de sa compagne.

.

La routine s'installe. Le matin qui est le midi pour lui, il lui amène à manger, le soir qui correspond à la nuit pour Tim, il récupère le plateau. Chaque jour c'est difficile. Il l'entend demander d'une voix plus souvent suppliante que colérique ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il ait oublié ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne fait aucune référence à une perte de mémoire ou à une scène à laquelle il aurait assisté. Il pense que oui, mais ce n'est pas une certitude.

Lorsqu'il passe le soir, il dort. C'est facile pour lui d'entrer et de sortir. Mais le matin... le matin, il l'écoute poser ses questions, il culpabilise en sachant pertinemment que cela doit continuer encore.

Il ne peut pas s'occuper du trio comme il l'aimerait. Il se contente de surveiller de loin et de glaner des informations grâce à des indics et généralement quelques dollars. Les autres sont toujours sur leurs gardes et restreignent sa marge de manœuvre. Il doit attendre que leur vigilance baisse pour agir véritablement.

.

Nouveau matin, plus dur que les autres. Il a préparé des haricots verts, découpé du jambon et complété le menu d'une poire et de l'habituel verre d'eau que Tim laisse à chaque fois sur le plateau avec l'assiette.

Il éteint la lumière avant d'entrer. Cette fois il n'a pas oublié qu'il est le méchant.

Il entre et le voit agrippé de toutes ses forces aux barreaux. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts cherchant à voir dans le noir. Il évite sa main en le déposant. Depuis quelques temps il cherche à l'attraper quand il vient.

- Je vous en prie, supplie-t-il alors qu'il est déjà debout, dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez ou je vais devenir dingue!

Il a déjà fait ce genre de supplication, mais cette fois la détresse dans sa voix est bien plus flagrante. Il continue pourtant son chemin et ouvre la porte.

- Attendez! continue Tim. S'il-vous-plait répondez-moi! Je vous en supplie!

Il referme et rallume. Il se laisse tomber au sol. Il prend sa tête dans ses mains et ferme les yeux. Tous ses muscles sont contractés. Il se fait violence pour ne pas retourner tout lui dire, pour ne pas craquer.

C'est si dur.

Chaque jour il doit faire face au désespoir de ses compagnons et tenter de les aider à tenir le coup comme il peut. Ne rien dire à Ziva lui semble parfois insurmontable quand elle parle de leur ami en étant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas facile non plus avec Abby qui en veut toujours à Gibbs, sans qu'il arrive pour l'instant à arranger la situation. Il sait aussi qu'elle cache quelque chose, mais n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Heureusement que Ducky et le patron se charge de parler à la famille McGee, parce qu'il s'en sent incapable.

.

Le temps passe sans que rien ne change. Le mois de décembre est déjà bien entamé. Bientôt Noël et le réveillon, comment va-t-il arriver à gérer?

.

Ce jour là il va plus mal que les autres jours, mais il arrive à le dissimuler comme il le fait depuis des semaines. Lorsqu'il entre dans le labo, il sait qu'il doit savoir ce qu'Abby refuse de dire.

La révélation ne l'apaise pas, c'est tout le contraire. Il se sent plus mal que jamais. Face à la détresse de la jeune femme, il ne peut que lui promettre de le ramener. C'est une promesse facile à faire et rassurante, pour elle.

Il bénit le sommeil ce soir là. Celui de Timothy d'abord qui aura évité d'aggraver la situation pour lui. Le sien ensuite qui l'aide à s'échapper de cette existence de fou qu'il a façonné.

.

Le jour suivant, il découvre son partenaire prostré sur le lit. Il sent son cœur sombrer. Ses actes ne trahissent pas sa souffrance, jamais. Il ne peut pas se permettre de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Le faire reviendrait à détruire tout ce qu'il a réalisé jusqu'à présent. Il doit tenir. Il est obligé. C'est lui qui détient la clé de toute l'histoire.

- Merci.

Ce mot retentit dans l'espace clos faiblement. Pour lui il est d'une force immense. Il ignore la raison qui l'a poussé à le dire, mais ce mot lui donne des pensées positives, chose rare ces derniers temps.

Il l'aide quand il va mal, il va lui retourner l'ascenseur. Il décide de remercier son ami à sa manière. Cela entrera aussi dans le confort qu'il tient à lui donner.

Il rompt la routine qu'il a installé en revenant sur les coups de midi. Il ne peut pas s'attarder, on l'attend au bureau. Le monde n'a pas cessé de tourner avec l'absence de Timothy. Les criminels doivent toujours être arrêtés.

Il le voit surpris quand il entre. Il est assis à terre. Il respire vite. Il vient sans aucun doute de faire des exercices pour se maintenir en forme et qui lui permettent aussi de se vider la tête.

Il récupère le plateau et dépose les feuilles et les stylos. Écrire, même dessiner, devrait l'aider, sur tous les plans. Il est écrivain après tout.

.

Nouvelle visite. Il pose le repas au sol, comme chaque matin.

- Quel jour sommes nous?

Il entend cette phrase pour la première fois. Il fait comme si de rien n'était. Il a pourtant décidé de changer quelque chose aujourd'hui.

- Merci pour le repas, ajoute son ami face à son manque de réaction. À demain.

Voilà ce qu'il attendait. Il pose les couverts en souriant de son attitude quand il entend le son métallique que cela produit.

.

Aujourd'hui, il est en congé, comme demain. Ziva passe du temps avec Abby. Il va en profiter pour améliorer la vie de _son_ prisonnier.

Il ramène l'éphéméride du local où il lave la vaisselle chaque jour. Il le pose contre le mur avant de repartir. La date lui rappelle que cela fait deux mois qu'il est devenu kidnappeur. Deux mois de morosité permanente au NCIS. Deux mois sans avoir avancé dans sa résolution du "problème", bien qu'il voit une ouverture avec l'approche des fêtes. Deux mois d'une vie qui n'en est plus une pour chacun des membres de l'équipe.

Lorsqu'il revient le lendemain déposer son repas, il découvre que Tim n'a pas bougé. Lui aussi a fait ses comptes. Cela l'a chamboulé.

Il actionne l'interrupteur avant de partir, décidé à y remédier. Il ne faut pas qu'il se mette à dépérir. Il a fait tout ça pour lui sauver la vie, pas pour qu'au final il se laisse mourir.

Il revient après avoir récupéré des fringues et de quoi se laver. Il tient aussi le journal qu'il vient d'acheter. Cela le rattachera au monde extérieur. Il y a surtout la photo d'Abby qu'il a imprimé. Il l'a prise avec son portable la veille en allant chercher Ziva. Elles étaient au parc avec Jethro -il ne se fera jamais à ce nom- à se promener. Elles venaient de se dire au revoir.

Il était à côté de sa voiture, dans la rue. Ziva venait vers lui, _elle_ s'éloignait. Il avait senti sa tristesse même d'aussi loin. Le cadre superbe en était rompu. La voir comme ça était bouleversant. Elle qui devait être synonyme de joie de vivre affichait un sentiment inverse.

Saisi d'une impulsion, il s'était emparé de son téléphone et avait figé le moment sous forme de fichier électronique. Il y a quelques heures, il l'a imprimé, pour lui.

.

16 décembre.

Tim est allongé sur le lit sans bouger. Il craint un instant le pire puis voit sa poitrine se soulever. Il se fige en découvrant une feuille pliée en quatre sous la grille. Il finit par s'en emparer et agir comme les autres fois.

Il s'empresse de rejoindre le local. Il déplie la feuille. Tout ce qu'il a accumulé de ressentiments s'envole. Il éclate de rire en lisant la liste.

Sa bonne humeur retrouvé, il décide de demander à Ziva de lui préparer un ossobuco. Il en laissera de côté pour Tim. Il pense aussi à autre chose. Il relit la liste, sérieusement cette fois, pense à la photo, au reste. Il la laisse sur la table et prend la direction de l'appartement. Il vient de prendre sa décision. Demain, il laissera la lumière allumée quand il lui apportera à manger. Lorsqu'il apprend la réconciliation de Gibbs et Abby, il comprend qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance qu'il revienne dessus.

.

Voilà, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé.

Ce plan de dingue qu'il a mis en œuvre, c'est pour son petit frère. C'est comme ça qu'il le considère.

.

Les flocons tombent à présent. Il se relève en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il sourit, _elle_ est là.

* * *

><p><strong>Autant vous prévenir, je n'en ferai pas tous les jours des chapitres comme ça! J'y ai passé un moment! <strong>

**Une 'tite review avec votre avis serait maintenant la bienvenue!**


	23. Petit frère

**Chapitre qui s'est fait attendre, mais je me suis déchaînée sur _Les Tripl's_ cette semaine. Et puis après 22 chapitres en une semaine, vous pouviez bien attendre un petit peu, non?**

**Donc voilà le vingt-troisième chapitre de cette fic qui fête ce soir ses deux semaines d'existence!**

**Maintenant MERCI pour vos coms!**

**Vous êtes peu à me laisser des reviews, je suppose aussi que cette fic a bien moins de lecteurs que l'autre. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre (tout juste fini, donc pour les fautes...) avec une discussion Tony/Tim, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 - Petit frère<strong>

.

Tim écoute attentivement ce que lui raconte Tony. Son ami lui explique son plan de dingue pour le faire passer pour mort et le faire disparaître. Il doit se concentrer pour avaler son repas tant ce qu'il apprend le stupéfait. C'est si... incroyable!

Il termine de manger en même temps que Tony se tait. Il fait passer le plateau par l'ouverture et s'appuie contre le mur.

- C'est du délire, lâche-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. Tu le sais au moins?

- Ça a marché, non?

- Justement!

Il secoue la tête.

- Je crois qu'il va me falloir du temps pour tout intégrer.

- Je comprends.

Il se décolle légèrement du mur et tourne la tête vers lui. Tony s'est adossé à la paroi à côté de l'éphéméride affichant le numéro dix-neuf.

- Ça fait plus de deux mois. Comment tu as tenu?

- Pour garder le secret tu veux dire?

- Oui.

- C'était le seul moyen pour garantir la sécurité de tout le monde.

- Mais tu me l'as dis.

- Je ne pouvais pas éternellement te cacher la vérité.

- À cause d'Abby, du bébé?

- Pas seulement. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne rien dire, autant avec toi que les autres. Quand Abby m'a avoué pour le bébé, j'ai pris conscience que ça ne pourrait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps. Ta liste m'a fait de nouveau réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas repousser ça encore. Et puis Abs m'a dit qu'elle venait de se réconcilier avec Gibbs. Je venais de décider de laisser allumer quand je reviendrais te voir. Ça m'a conforté dans ma décision.

- Alors je vais être Papa?

Tony lui sourit.

- Ouais.

- Garçon ou fille?

- Elle ne veut pas savoir, pas tant que tu n'es pas revenu.

Tim se laisse de nouveau aller contre le mur.

- Il faut qu'on parle de ça.

- Je sais.

- J'ai bien compris pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu devrais.

- Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose cette nuit. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais oublié, mais comme j'étais dans les vapes à ce moment là ce n'était pas clair.

- Et?

- Pardonne-moi petit frère. C'est ce que tu m'as dis. Il y avait autre chose avant. Je ne me souviens pas des mots exacts, mais c'est de là que m'est venu la certitude que personne ne viendrait me chercher.

Il tourne la tête vers lui.

- Tu as toujours veillé sur moi, tu continues et tu le feras encore. Je le sais. C'est le rôle des grands frères.

Il a un sourire.

- Je ne comprenais pas vraiment avant. Je vous voyais avec Abby, mais je ne le voyais pas comme ça pour nous deux. Pourtant c'est ce qu'on est, des frères. Tu m'as toujours considéré comme tel, moi aussi. Il aura fallu que je sois enfermé ici pour m'en rendre compte.

- Je t'ai privé de ta liberté, je t'en prive encore. Quel frère ferait ça?

- Un frère prêt à tout pour me protéger, pour nous protéger. Tu agirais de cette manière pour chacun d'entre nous. On n'est pas seulement une équipe, on est une famille.

- Et je mens à cette famille.

- Pour son propre bien.

- Cela justifie ce que j'ai fait?

- C'est moi qui devrais poser ces questions.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?

- Parce que j'ai déjà les réponses. Et toi aussi. Alors arrête de culpabiliser.

- Ça se voit que tu n'es pas à ma place.

- Tu voudrais être à la mienne?

- Elles se valent.

- Je préfère être coincé ici que mentir à tout le monde.

- Et tu t'étonnes que je culpabilise?

Tim sourit franchement cette fois.

- Tu as dit que Gibbs et Abby s'étaient réconciliés.

- C'est le cas. Il a enfin admis s'être planté pour vous deux depuis le début. À mon avis, il te fera ses excuses quand tu rentreras.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Tu n'as jamais dit pourquoi tu as fait ça pour nous deux.

C'est à Tony de sourire d'un air malicieux, sans répondre.

- Tu peux bien me le dire? Je te jure que je n'irai rien répéter!

- Très drôle, mais c'est non. N'insiste pas.

- Alors je peux savoir quand je vais sortir? Et aussi ce que tu comptes faire au sujet du trio?

- Je les ai surveillés comme j'ai pu. Ils sont toujours sur leurs gardes, mais l'approche des fêtes à l'air de faire diminuer leur attention.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as une idée derrière la tête!

- J'ai pensé à un truc hier soir. À mon avis ça devrait le faire.

- Donc tu as un plan.

- Plus une idée qu'un plan.

- Et c'est?

- Je préfère voir si c'est réalisable d'abord.

- Tu as des doutes? Pourtant après le dernier tu ne devrais pas en avoir!

- C'est beaucoup moins dingue que l'autre.

- Moins? Il l'est donc quand même un peu.

- Je t'en parlerai bientôt.

- En attendant je reste ici? devine Tim.

- Tu sais comme moi que tu dois rester cacher pour l'instant. Et si j'ouvre cette grille, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'aller voir Abby. Je le comprend, mais tu sais bien qu'ils l'apprendraient aussitôt. Tu sais aussi quelles seraient les conséquences.

- Notre mort à tous les deux.

- Au mieux.

- Tu penses qu'ils s'en prendraient aux autres?

- Ils sont prêt à tout pour que leur petite affaire reste secrète. Fornell est passé il y a trois semaines au NCIS. Un de ses collègues jugé pourtant parfaitement intègre est un ripou. Était devrais-je dire. Il est mort dans le quartier pas loin de l'entrepôt.

- Alors ils ont fait ce qu'ils avaient prévu!

- Surpris?

- Il ont tué un agent du FBI!

- Je sais. J'ai été prévenu trop tard de l'embuscade avec les hommes qu'a déniché Inieta pour leur faire porter le chapeau. Quand je suis arrivé sur place, ils étaient déjà morts, soupire Tony.

- Jusqu'où iraient-ils pour cacher leurs affaires?

- Tu poses cette question après ce que je viens de te raconter?

- Répond.

- Ils sont prêt à tout McGee, absolument à tout.

Il lui jette un regard lourd de sens.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Que quoi?

- Avant de nous tuer, ils voudront savoir à qui on a parlé pour faire le ménage.

- Oui.

- Et leurs méthodes... Torture?

- Ça manquerait cruellement d'originalité!

- Donc c'est ça. Si ils nous attrapent, ils vont nous torturer pour nous faire parler avant de nous achever.

- Ils ne vont pas nous attraper le bleu, calme-toi. Tu es à l'abri ici et je ne tente rien pour l'instant.

- Pour l'instant!

- Quand il faudra agir je ne ferai pas ça dans mon coin, on s'en occupera tous les deux. Et si on peut, on pourra même être aidé des autres.

- Et leur dire la vérité? Tu es sûr de vouloir me rassurer là?

- Tim, ils ne te feront rien.

- Et si ils m'attrapent hein?

- Je viendrai te chercher.

- Et on mourra tous les deux!

- Ok, tu veux que j'imagine le pire des cas? Et bien on est dehors et les seuls à savoir la vérité. Ils t'attrapent, te font parler pour savoir où tu étais passé et adieu agent McGee avant de faire disparaître ton cadavre.

- Et ils te trouvent ensuite. Parce que même si je ne dis rien, ils découvriront forcément que c'est toi qui m'a caché!

- Tu seras mort à ce moment là.

- Alors c'est ça!

- Quoi?

- Ce que tu me caches!

- Je ne te caches rien!

- Tu crois? Alors moi aussi je vais te dire ce qu'il se passera si ils m'attrapent. Que je parle ou non, ils vont se dépêcher de me tuer et de faire disparaître mon corps. Quant à toi, ils vont essayer de te faire parler. Que ce soit le cas ou non, ils prendront leur temps avant de te tuer. Ils voudront se venger. Ils prendront plaisir à te torturer, Inieta en particulier!

Il s'est levé et a agrippé les barreaux pendant sa tirade. Il observe attentivement Tony.

- Tu as accepté cette idée! s'écrie-t-il soudain. Tu sais que tu risques de ne pas t'en sortir!

- Arrête de délirer le bleu. Pourquoi je ne m'en sortirai pas?

- Parce que c'est ton plan! Tu veux organiser un rendez-vous où tu leur feras tout avouer. Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu fais ça, mais c'est le seul moyen de les coincer sans tous nous mettre en danger. Ta mort serait simplement une preuve de plus, une sorte de bonus! Tu ne comptes pas me libérer! Tu vas tout organiser pour être le seul mêlé à cette histoire!

Il laisse passer un temps avant de reprendre.

- Tu as tout prévu, n'est-ce-pas? Y compris si il t'arrive quelque chose ou que ça ne marche pas. Sauf que tu sais que ça va marcher, tu les a étudiés. Comment tu comptes faire? Les attirer dans l'entrepôt bourré de caméras et de micros, te laisser prendre et profiter de leur sentiment d'invulnérabilité pour tout leur faire avouer? Et ensuite quoi? Tu meurs, on te croit disparu aussi? Non, ils mettront ta mort en scène de façon parfaite. Et je suppose que dans ton testament, ou peut-importe le moyen que tu as trouvé, Gibbs et les autres apprendront ce que tu as fait, que je suis vivant et qu'ils ont toutes les preuves pour arrêter ces cinglés. Dis-moi, c'est ça?

Tony se lève.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit si il te manquait quelque chose, dit-il.

Tim passe le bras entre les barreaux et attrape son col.

- Ne fais pas ça Tony!

Le jeune homme ancre le regard dans le sien.

- Tu l'as dit Tim. Je suis un grand frère prêt à tout pour protéger son petit frère et le reste de sa famille.

- Ne fais pas ça Tony, je t'en prie! Il y a d'autres solutions!

- C'est à moi seul de prendre les risques.

- C'est moi qui suis le témoin, pas toi!

- Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Tu penses à moi, Abby, Ziva, Gibbs ou Ducky?

- Je ne fais que ça.

- Alors ne fais pas ça. Laisse-moi t'aider! Laisse nous t'aider! Si tu tiens à nous autant que tu le dis, ne nous laisse pas!

Tony ne répond rien et détache doucement la main de Tim de sa veste. Il passe à son tour les mains entre les barreaux. Il encadre son visage de ses mains.

- Depuis le début de cette histoire, je n'ai agi que pour le bien de chacun d'entre vous et le tien en premier, dit-il doucement. Je vais continuer Tim. Peut-importe ce que ça doit me coûter et même si tu ne comprends pas. Je protège ma famille, je protège mon petit frère. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Je vous aime et je fais ça pour vous, pour toi.

Il enlève ses mains, triste, mais décidé. Timothy lui lance un regard perdu, presque désespéré. Tony s'éloigne et ouvre la porte.

- Je t'en prie, supplie de nouveau son prisonnier, ne fais pas ça.

Tony lui jette un dernier regard avant de franchir le seuil.

- Tony, non! hurle Tim.

La porte s'est déjà refermée.

* * *

><p><strong>Hem... on évite d'avoir une crise d'AIPM s'il-vous-plait. J'ai besoin de toutes mes facultés physiques comme mentales pour vous écrire la suite. Merci.<strong>

**Si vous avez deux trois trucs à me dire sur ce que vous venez de lire, ça m'intéresse par contre. Cliquez sur review please.**

**A très vite!**


	24. Perdu

**Me revoilà! ****Merci pour vos coms! **

**Vous avez appréciez la conversation des deux frères, mais il faut que je précise une chose : ****TONY NE VA PAS MOURIR ! Voilà, c'est dit, maintenant :**

**Nanoushka : **Il va y avoir un happyend! Je le répète, c'est ma marque de fabrique! Donc range tes menaces, hors de question que ta fic finisse mal, c'est clair? Et oui, Timmy va se faire un sang d'encre!

**Ayahne : **Respire, doucement, voilà, ça va aller. On se calme! Tu veux un verre d'eau?

**MarieCeline : **Oui, j'ai pensé à Ziva! L'idée du Tibet est la preuve que tu nous fait une crise d'AIPM, ce chapitre devrait la faire disparaître. Et comme la suite est demandé gentiment, la voilà.

**Abva : **Toi aussi ta crise d'AIPM devrait partir avec ce chapitre. Il n'y aura pas de réponses à tes questions cependant. Et je ne fais pas pire que Nanoushka pour mes fins de chapitres! Bon d'accord, un peu parfois, mais je compense par des postages rapprochés! On ne peut pas dire ça de tout le monde *regarde d'un air entendu l'auteur d'Ava Zivdid*.

**Firesey : **Tiens en parlant d'auteur qui met trois plombes à poster la suite de sa fic... Pour de chapitre 4 de "Enclave", je comprends, mais avant? Avoue que tu joues les sadiques! Alors range ta hache, mieux débarrasse toi d'elle! Et le nom de tes victimes m'importe peu, tu ne sais pas où j'habite de toute façon, na! As-tu renoncé à tes verres d'eau (ça faisait longtemps que que n'en parlais plus d'ailleurs). Tu as dis les mots magiques "s'il-te-plait", alors te voilà exaucé avec la suite!

**PBG :** Une autre adepte des mots magiques, super! Et ta review est parfaite!

**Choka :** Recrudescence du verbe Gwenetsier dans tes reviews et de poulpes, j'adore!

**Court chapitre cette fois, c'est normal. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 - Perdu<strong>

.

Tony avance dans les couloirs, perdu. Il n'a même pas récupéré le plateau. Il fera ça ce soir.

_._

Son regard est ailleurs, douloureux.

.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Tim comprenne? Pourquoi?

Ça aurait été si simple sans ça. Oui, il y passait, mais c'était la seule solution sans aucun risque pour les autres.

_._

Au début, il n'a pas envisagé cette idée. Ce n'est arrivé que hier soir. Après s'être ressassé ses souvenirs, il a tout occulté le temps d'une soirée. Avec Ziva, ses soucis disparaissent, c'est une sorte de pouvoir qu'elle a sur lui. Ça ne marche pas à chaque fois, mais souvent.

La veille, elle s'est endormie dans ses bras sur le canapé, si adorable et si apaisée. Cette image dans son esprit a pourtant rapidement cédé la place à celle de Tim derrière les barreaux et aux autres toujours aussi déprimés. Il s'était mis à chercher une solution pour régler toute cette histoire. Celle-là lui est venue facilement.

_._

Il y en a d'autres, c'est vrai. Mais laquelle est sans danger pour sa famille? Hormis celle-là, aucune. Elle le condamne, il en a bien conscience. Il sait que cette solution leur causera bien du mal. Il l'a accepté, depuis toujours. Il s'en veut de les laisser, mais si il doit les abandonner pour les sauver, il n'hésitera pas une seconde.

Le bleu a raison, c'est égoïste de sa part d'une certaine manière. Ça aurait été si simple si il n'avait pas compris.

.

Aurait été.

Oui, c'est du conditionnel passé. Depuis qu'il est sorti de la cellule, ce n'est plus du futur. Exit « ce sera », bonjour « ça aurait été ».

.

Il ne supprime pas définitivement cette solution, elle sera simplement en dernier recours. Si Tim n'avait pas compris, il l'aurait gardée et appliquée dès que possible, quoique sans doute après les fêtes pour que ça passe mieux auprès d'eux.

Mais maintenant...

.

Il s'engage dans l'escalier. Les murs gris sont humides. Logique vu où il se trouve. Il se concentre sur les marches de béton qui défilent sous ses yeux.

.

Que doit-il faire maintenant?

La réponse est évidente, mais elle ne lui plait pas, absolument pas.

.

Il s'arrête. La tranche de son poing droit fermé entre violemment en contact avec le mur graveleux.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que rien ne se passe comme prévu?

.

Il baisse la tête. Son esprit est en ébullition.

Il la relève décidée quelques secondes plus tard. Son regard s'est fait perçant, dérangeant. On ne menace pas sa famille. Jamais.

Le trio peut trembler, il va faire de leurs vies un enfer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, rassurés sur le sort de notre kidnappeur?<strong>


	25. Rien

**Vous n'êtes pas rassurés? Et bien ces quatre nouveaux (courts) chapitres ne vont rien arranger! Ce n'est pas du sadisme de ma part, que se soit clair. Simplement je n'ai pas fini la suite, donc vous allez devoir un peu l'attendre et vous mettre dans le même état que Timmy certainement.**

**Nanoushka : **Pour ce qui est de la localisation de la cellule, je garde ça pour plus tard, c'est important pour l'histoire. Abby et Ziva sont de retour d'ici quelques chapitres. Quant aux menaces, tout dépend de ta rapidité de postages!

**PBG :** Je poste, mais tu peux garder ton malabar. Ce n'est pas trop le parfum que je préfère!

**Firesey :** Les poulpes attaquent on dirait. Ils sont de plus en plus présents dans les reviews sans que je sache pourquoi! Et tu vois avec les mots magiques, on a aussitôt la suite!

**MarieCeline :** La voilàààà! Et toujours pas de réponses à tes questions.

**Avant de lire la suite : ne me parlez pas du 824 pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas le voir avant demain ou, plus certainement, après-demain. Alors chut!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 - Rien<strong>

.

Tim n'a pas bougé depuis le départ de Tony. Il tient dans ses mains les barreaux de la grille, sa tête posée contre eux. Il lutte pour refouler le flot d'images de lui torturé puis tué par le trio.

Ça ne peut pas arriver. C'est impossible. Il y a forcément une solution. Il doit l'empêcher.

Une idée lui apparaît soudain, faisant barrage à ses noires pensées. Il quitte sa place pour son « bureau ».

Il passe en revue ce qu'il a trouvé dans le carton. Il y a sa machine à écrire tout d'abord. Il aimerait bien savoir comment il l'a récupéré, de même qu'une partie de ses vêtements. Il y a ensuite un petit tabouret pliable, un jeu de cinquante quatre cartes, un réveil à cristaux liquides, une toupie, un ours en peluche et divers magazines.

Il a de nouveaux draps, verts pomme cette fois. Il a aussi reçu des photos de toute l'équipe qu'il a accroché aux murs avec du scotch. Il n'y en a pas de sa famille, mais ce n'est pas grave, ça lui suffit. Celles qu'il regarde le plus sont une de groupe, une d'Abby et surtout une de son échographie.

Il ne trouve rien qui lui permette de sortir de là. Strictement rien. Tony a pensé à tout.

Il s'écroule sur le lit. Il prend sa tête dans ses mains. C'est un cauchemar.

Tony va mourir si il ne fait rien. Sauf qu'il ne peut pas agir.

Il redresse la tête pour observer la photo de groupe. C'est la seule parmi toutes où il est présent.

Son cœur se serre. Il ne veut pas perdre son frère.


	26. Rien ne va plus

**Chapitre 26 - Rien ne va plus**

.

Leon Vance est adossé à la rambarde au-dessus des bureaux. Il observe ses agents s'activer. L'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe. La disparition de l'agent McGee sans aucune explication a mis les nerfs de tous à rude épreuve.

Ses yeux s'égarent sur l'équipe phare de l'agence.

DiNozzo est en retard, comme d'habitude. David semble plonger dans la contemplation de son écran d'ordinateur et Gibbs celle de son café. Tu parles d'une équipe. Elle n'en a plus que le nom.

Il a discuté avec leur légiste. Le docteur Mallard a déploré la situation sans toute fois lui donner de solution. Quant à mademoiselle Sciuto, elle est inconsolable de la disparition de son compagnon. Ce n'est pas lui qui la blâmera. Dans sa condition, c'est d'autant plus difficile à gérer pour elle. Il n'imagine même pas dans quel état serait Jackie si ça lui arrivait.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur son ennemi juré au sein de l'agence. Sac sur le dos, sourire triste aux lèvres, mais sourire quand même, DiNozzo avance d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à sa chaise. Il s'y laisse tomber en échangeant quelques mots avec sa coéquipière. Il arrive même à capter l'attention du chef d'équipe.

Il a beau le détester, Tony reste celui qui maintient l'équipe à flot. Il a réussi à réconcilier les deux adeptes de la caféine. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Ça aussi c'est une chose qu'il a du mal à assimiler. Gibbs et Sciuto étaient en froid. Depuis plus de dix ans qu'ils travaillent ensemble dans une parfaite amitié- quoique leur relation ressemble plus à celle d'un père et sa fille- sans jamais qu'il y ait eu conflit, ils se sont disputés. Le terme est mal choisi, tout le Navy Yard a dû entendre la gothique passer sa colère sur l'ancien marine, une vraie furie.

Et McGee qui disparaît peu après. Non vraiment, ça ne tourne plus rond au NCIS.

Il abandonne son poste d'observation. Son bureau et des dossiers l'attendent, l'apaisement aussi.


	27. Ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir

**Chapitre 27 - Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir.**

.

4h30, c'est ce qu'affiche le réveil à piles avec ses chiffres rouges. C'est l'heure pour lui de se lever.

Il sort de son lit en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'assoit sur le bord et s'étire. Il ne pensait pas dormir aussi tard.

C'est sûr que lorsque il a découvert l'heure affichée pas l'appareil électronique dans le carton, il a cru s'être trompé. Pourtant non, c'était bien ça. Il a un rythme de vie décalé de cinq heures par rapport à celui du dehors. Il se lève vers 4h30, mange sur les coups de 7h-7h30 et se couche entre 17 et 18h. C'est un rythme obligé puisque Tony ne peut pas se libérer autrement pour s'occuper de lui.

Il se lève brusquement. Tony!

.

Il se précipite vers l'interrupteur et l'enclenche. La lumière inonde la pièce et ses yeux cherchent l'ouverture sous la grille. Son visage pâlit. Le plateau est toujours là.

Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les images de la veille et imaginer le pire. Il y a une très bonne explication à la présence du plateau, c'est sûr. Après tout cette situation s'est déjà produite auparavant.

Il se crispe. La conversation qu'ils ont eu le jour précédent lui revient de plein fouet. Non, ne pas penser à ça. Ce n'est rien, il est seulement en retard. Il va arriver tout à l'heure avec son repas du jour, lancer une vanne comme la dernière fois et ils vont discuter de la façon de faire tomber le trio.

C'est obligé. Oui, il n'a pas à s'en faire. Tout va bien se passer.

Alors pourquoi cette angoisse qui lui étreint le cœur? Pourquoi a-t-il la gorge nouée et les muscles tendus? Pourquoi se sent-il si mal?

.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir. Agir.

Il s'avance vers les étagères pour attraper des vêtements propres. Il les enfile en se concentrant sur ses gestes. Passer sa main dans la manche. Accrocher les boutons de sa chemise. Ajuster son jean.

.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir. S'occuper.

Avec des gestes calculés, il plie ensuite son pyjama pour le ranger. Il en profite pour faire de même avec le reste des affaires. Il rassemble les feuilles et les crayons. Il reforme bien le tas de cartes.

.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir. Prendre son temps.

Il se met à astiquer les meubles avec un torchon trouvé dans le carton. Il enlève la poussière méticuleusement. Il y en a peu, mais c'est suffisant pour l'occuper. Il passe ensuite dans la salle de bain tout nettoyer.

.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir. Se focaliser sur les détails.

Il revient faire son lit. Il veille à ne faire aucun plis. Il tape l'oreiller pour lui redonner forme avant de le poser à sa place. Il passe une main sous le lit, vérifier qu'il n'a pas oublié d'y passer le chiffon tout à l'heure.

.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir.

Il se relève satisfait. Sa cellule est nickelle. Il fait un tour d'horizon. Son léger sourire disparaît. Le plateau est toujours là, il est huit heure.

Il tente de déglutir mais sa bouche est sèche. Les battements de son cœur se font plus rapides.

Non, il va bien. C'est obligé. Il va arriver. Il est juste en retard c'est tout, n'est-ce-pas?

Mais ces belles pensées ne changent rien. Son angoisse grandit. La cellule devient oppressante.

.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir.

Il va arriver. Il est en retard, comme souvent. La ponctualité n'est pas la principale qualité de DiNozzo.

Oui, mais si...

.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir. Trouver une explication.

Une enquête leur est sans doute tombée sur les bras et il ne peut pas se libérer. Sa conquête du jour l'aura retenu ou il est trop fatigué suite à sa nuit pour se lever. Il est déjà assez en retard pour le boulot, il viendra le voir plus tard.

Oui, plus tard, ça c'est une bonne idée.

.

Tim attrape des feuilles blanches et un crayon. Il n'a jamais été doué en dessin, c'est le moment de combler cette lacune. Ça lui laissera le temps d'arriver comme ça.

9h, 10h, 11h, 12h... Midi est passé depuis trois-quart d'heure et il n'est toujours pas là.

Tim quitte le tabouret pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Il ramène ses jambes contre son corps et les enserre.

Tony va arriver, c'est obligé. Il va trouver une excuse pour son retard, dire qu'il est désolé peut-être et parler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne supporte plus de l'entendre. Oui, il va arriver.

Sa vue se brouille. Les larmes glissent le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Tony n'est pas là. Tony ne viendra plus.


	28. Rester neutre

**Chapitre 28 - Rester neutre**

.

Ziva entre dans le labo de sa meilleure amie sans parvenir à sourire. Plus la fin de l'année approche, plus c'est difficile de garder espoir, de rester optimiste.

Abby la prend dans ses bras sans prononcer un mot dès qu'elle la voit.

- Merci, souffle Ziva, en se détachant d'elle.

- Je suis là pour ça, répond Abby avec un léger sourire.

- C'est moi qui devrait l'être.

- Tu l'as été, c'est mon tour.

C'est à l'agent de sourire.

- Comment fais-tu pour tenir? ose-t-elle demander.

- Je me concentre sur ce que je dois faire pour le retrouver. Et puis il y a bébé.

Elle pose une main sur son ventre.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas savoir?

- Non.

C'est un refus catégorique.

- Alors comment vas-tu préparer son arrivée?

- En restant neutre.

- Neutre?

- Dans les couleurs pour les vêtements et ce qui sera dans la chambre. Tout devra aller à un garçon comme à une fille.

Ziva se contente d'acquiescer.

- Mais, reprend Abby, tu n'es pas là pour parler nurserie je suppose.

- Non, avoue Ziva avec une moue inquiète. Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, cette fin entretient légèrement l'AIPM et l<strong>**es chapitres étaient très courts.**

**Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, s****auf si vous êtes contre.**

**Une idée de ce qu'il va se passer ou d'envies pour la suite (exceptées celles de meurtres)?**


	29. Ne me laisse pas

**Pour les longs chapitres c'est raté, j'ai décidé de faire ça autrement. Donc deux nouveaux courts et pas d'explications, je bosse dessus.**

**Pokilo : **Tu seras ce qui est arrivé à Tony au chapitre 31. Et voilà la suite!

**NinaixStory : **Tu as tout lu, bravo! Et le titre du dernier chapitre correspond seulement à ce que dis Abby sur la chambre d'enfant. Par que c'est sûr que rester zen avec cette situation, c'est impossible!

**Diab'eau'lik : **Tu vas savoir où est Tony dans ce chapitre! Et je vois que tu fais partie de la grande communauté des malades de l'AIPM. Bienvenue parmis nous!

**Kaorilili : **Merci à toi de me suivre!

**Choka : **J'adore tes reviews, merci pour la 100e!

**Encore merci à vous, j'ai dépassé les cent reviews, waouh! Et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 - Ne me laisse pas<strong>

.

Tout son corps est secoué de sanglots. Il ne tente pas de contenir son chagrin et s'y abandonne. Son emprisonnement, la situation en général est déjà dure à supporter, mais l'absence de Tony, la mort imminente de son frère pour le sauver... tout ça l'a fait craquer.

- T'as pas le droit, répète-t-il en hoquetant. T'as pas le droit de me laisser. Reviens Tony. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas.

Il se balance d'avant en arrière en réitérant les mêmes mots dans une déchirante litanie.

Tony n'est pas là. Tony ne viendra plus. C'est le pire constat qu'il puisse faire.

Il ferme les yeux en voyant l'après-midi avancer sur le cadran. Il est en plein cauchemar.

- Me laisse pas, murmure-t-il encore. S'il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas.

Il n'entend plus rien. Il est devenu sourd au monde qui l'entoure. Alors il ne comprend pas quand il sent des bras l'entourer.

- Je suis là Tim, dit une voix. Calme-toi, je suis là.

Il secoue la tête pour chasser ce souffle dans son oreille. L'étreinte se resserre autour de lui.

- Je suis là, répète la voix. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Il ouvre péniblement les yeux en reconnaissant enfin son timbre.

- To... Tony? balbutie-t-il peinant à distinguer ses traits à travers le brouillard de ses larmes.

- Oui, c'est moi, répond-il en se mettant à le bercer. Je suis là Tim, je ne t'ai pas laissé. Je ne le ferai pas.

Timothy accroche la chemise de son compagnon de toute la force de ses poings. Tony continue à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes en le gardant contre lui, tel un petit enfant qui a fait un cauchemar. Car c'est ce qu'il a fait, un cauchemar.

De longues minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles le grand frère calme et rassure son petit frère.

- Ça va? demande enfin Tony.

Tim acquiesce, sans toute fois faire mine de le lâcher.

- Je te demande pardon Tim, continue-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son meilleur ami. Je n'aurai pas dû vouloir faire ça. Je voulais simplement te protéger.

- Ne me laisse pas, supplie Tim. S'il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas.

Le cœur de Tony se serre face au désespoir du jeune homme. Il ne pensait pas le voir un jour dans cet état. Le voir ainsi quand il est entré l'a terrifié. La situation est tellement... enfin il comprend sa réaction.

Il le serre un peu plus contre lui.

- Je reste avec toi Tim, je ne te laisse pas, jamais.


	30. Il me cache des choses

**Chapitre 30 - Il me cache des choses**

.

- Non, répond Abby, je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourquoi?

- Ça fait une heure qu'il a dit qu'il sortait faire un tour et il n'est toujours pas revenu.

- Il ne va rien lui arriver, assure la laborantine.

Ziva n'est pas convaincue.

- Tu as essayé de l'appeler? demande son amie.

- Je tombe sur le répondeur.

- Il a dit quand il revenait?

- Non, mais il a laissé entendre qu'il en avait pour un petit moment.

- Tu vois, tout va bien.

- Abby...

- D'accord, je vais essayer de l'appeler.

Elle attrape son cellulaire. Trente secondes plus tard, elle raccroche.

- Répondeur, commente-t-elle.

- Tu vois!

- Ça ne veut rien dire!

- Il me cache des choses Abby, j'en suis sûre!

- Comme quoi?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors dès qu'il revient, tu le coinces dans l'ascenseur et tu l'interroges.

- Si il revient.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive Ziva? Je ne te reconnais pas!

- Rien ne va Abby! Tim a disparu, on n'a rien pour le retrouver, tout le monde déprime, je n'arrive même pas à reconnaître Gibbs et Tony me cache des choses!

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'il te cache des choses? Pourquoi à toi seulement?

- Je suis la seule à avoir cette impression.

- Tu sais, j'ai arrêté de chercher à comprendre le fonctionnement de Tony DiNozzo. À chaque fois que je pense avoir trouvé le mode d'emploi, il y a un nouveau truc qui le dément. Regarde, il a parlé à Gibbs pour Tim et moi!

- Je sais.

- Et toi aussi tu me caches des choses Ziva.

- Moi? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Oui et ça a un rapport avec Tony, affirme Abby.

- Je ne vois pas quoi.

- Tu mens!

- Abby... commence Ziva avec lassitude.

- Donc j'ai raison!

L'israélienne considère son amie. Elle sait qu'elle a raison et elle n'a pas le courage de nier. Cependant, elle n'a pas non plus l'énergie nécessaire pour des explications.

- Une autre fois Abby, assure-t-elle, mais pas maintenant.

La gothique la scrute attentivement.

- D'accord, lâche-t-elle enfin, mais je n'oublierai pas.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Ziva avant de quitter le labo.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou, la suite dès que je l'ai terminée avec la grande discussion TonyTim.**

**Ça vous plait toujours?**


	31. C'est sérieux

**Je vous adore, non vraiment, je suis sincère, je vous adore pour toutes ces reviews!**

**Voilà la suite avec un retour au long chapitre axé sur Tim et Tony. Je suis encore partie différemment de ce que j'avais prévu (pour changer quoi) et donc pas énormément de dialogue. Ca devrait changer pour au moins le prochain chapitre. Il n'est pas encore écrit (je dois aussi écrire la suite des _Tripl's_, je ne peux pas fournir partout!) mais j'espère vous le mettre avant mercredi. **

**Je ne veux entendre aucune plainte de devoir l'attendre. Je vous en poste plusieurs par semaine et pas un seul (voire moins, càd plus d'attente) comme certains, donc vous ne pouvez pas me repprocher la crise d'AIPM faible, mais qui risque d'arriver quand même, à la fin de ce chapitre!**

**Abva : **Tu crois? Ce qui est certain c'est que chapitre va entretenir l'AIPM en plus du suspens vu que j'ai pas encore écrit le suivant!

**Nanoushka : **Pour une fois que c'est Tim qui prend et pas Tony... enfin un peu moins que lui quoi! De l'impatience? Et plus d'une semaine de retard pour ta fic, tu crois pas que ça me rend impatiente?

**sirius08 : **C'est bien ce que je disais dans _Les Tripl's_, tout le monde se fait une fausse idée sur cette fic! -_-' Non, personne ne sait pour Tony et Ziva, je constate que ça ne t'a d'ailleurs pas gêné alors que tu n'es pas Tiva, tant mieux! Pour l'approbation de Gibbs, on verra ça une fois que le trio sera coincé. Et pour le plan de Tony, il va falloir attendre un peu. Est-ce-qu'il va quand même s'en prendre plein la gueule? Je n'ai pas encore décidé!

**Syndra : **Même pas peur d'abord! Et v'là la suite!

**Choka :** Je poste trop vite? Tu veux vraiment que je ne mette qu'un chapitre par semaine? Je vois que le nom Vance a de graves répercussions sur ta santé mentale, t'es toujours là? Pour le bébé, à mon avis se sera pour la fin. Non, vraiment, t'es sûr que ça va, parce que cette histoire de poulpe m'inquiète! Merci pour toutes tes reviews, une par chapitre, waouh!

**MariceCeline : **Plein de chapitres en retard = plein de reviews pour moi, ouais! J'espère que la crise est passée, parce que faut ça pour supporter de ne pas avoir la suite à la fin de ce chapitre!

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 - C'est sérieux<strong>

.

Tony se détache doucement de son compagnon. Il lui fait un sourire rassurant.

- Hé! Ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant. D'accord?

Tim lâche sa chemise et essuie son visage de sa manche en acquiesçant. Tony serre doucement son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le quitte pas, puis il se lève. Il repasse la porte de la grille toujours ouverte. Il attrape le paquet qu'il a laissé tomber un peu plus tôt en découvrant Tim en larmes. Il revient s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui et lui tend le sac en papier.

- Chinois, annonce-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te préparer quelque chose.

Tim s'empare du sac en silence et déballe ce qu'il y trouve. C'est vrai que son estomac réclame après de la nourriture depuis plusieurs heures. La découverte d'une fourchette le soulage. Lui et les baguettes...

- Je n'ai pas pu venir ni hier soir ni ce matin, explique Tony. Ça aurait attiré l'attention. Et je peux t'assurer que quand je vais rentrer ils ne vont pas me louper!

- Une enquête? demande Tim d'une voix éteinte.

- Non.

- Une fille?

- Pas exactement.

Son ami est surpris.

- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie Tim, avoue Tony, depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Tim le regarde incrédule.

- C'est sérieux?

- Oui. Et avant que tu poses la question, non je ne te dirais pas qui s'est, oui c'est ce qui m'a poussé à m'occuper d'Abby et toi.

Tim se contente d'acquiescer. Il a les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il n'est pas en état de faire la conversation pour l'instant, surtout sur ce sujet.

Il mange en silence. Il sent le regard de son meilleur ami sur lui. Tony ne le quitte pas des yeux, inquiet.

Une fois qu'il a terminé, il pose le sac à ses côtés. Il regarde la grille grande ouverte sans trop savoir quoi en penser.

- Enfile tes chaussures, déclare Tony.

Il l'observe sans comprendre.

- Il est temps de sortir, tu ne crois pas?

Tim semble peser le pour et le contre avant de se lever et d'aller attraper les baskets en bas des étagères. Il revient sur le lit et les enfile sans prononcer un mot. Son ami s'est mis debout face à lui.

- Viens, dit-il doucement en lui tendant la main.

Il la prend pour se relever, un peu perdu. Tony attrape le sac puis passe la porte de la grille. Il n'a pas bougé.

- Tu préfères rester ici? demande DiNozzo.

Tim considère une seconde sa cellule avant de le rejoindre. La porte de la pièce est entrouverte mais il ne voit pas ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté.

- Ne t'éloigne pas, commande Tony en sortant une lampe torche de sa poche, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre!

Il ouvre la porte en grand, allume la lampe et l'invite à le suivre.

Tim fait un pas hors de la pièce avant de s'arrêter. Un long couloir de béton se trouve devant lui, plongé dans le noir. L'air y est chargé d'humidité. Il jette un œil par dessus son épaule.

- Il faudra que tu y retournes encore au moins une nuit Tim, annonce Tony en actionnant l'interrupteur pour tout éteindre avant de refermer.

Il se contente d'un léger hochement de tête. Il comprend. De plus ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ont été riches en émotions, il n'a pas la tête à émettre une objection ou vouloir retrouver l'extérieur.

Ils avancent tous deux dans le couloir. Au bout de vingt mètres se présente un croisement. Tony indique la gauche et ils continuent leur chemin. Le passage fait rapidement un coude vers la droite, puis un autre vers la gauche avant de s'arrêter. Tim écarquille les yeux en découvrant où ils sont.

- Les égouts! s'exclame-t-il.

- Des milliers de kilomètres de réseau souterrain. Qui irait te chercher là?

Personne, il s'en doute.

- Fais attention à ne pas glisser, prévient Tony en s'engageant à droite.

Il ne mentionne pas l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégage de la rivière d'eaux usées passant au centre du large boyau qu'ils sont en train de longer. Une sorte de trottoir est aménagé de chaque côté, d'à peine un mètre de large.

L'angle qu'ils atteignent bientôt va vers la droite. Tony lui tend sa main pour l'aider à passer. Il l'en remercie. Il a déjà manqué de tomber à plusieurs reprises faute de voir où il pose les pieds, il aimerait éviter que ça le soit pour de bon.

Une porte se dessine sur le mur quelques mètres plus loin. Tony actionne la poignée avant de la pousser et l'invite à entrer. Il allume la lumière tandis qu'il pénètre dans le local, dévoilant un espace étriqué de deux mètres sur deux. Une table lui fait face et de l'autre côté une nouvelle porte. Un lavabo est accolé sur le mur gauche, sous lequel se trouve une poche poubelle où son ami laisse tomber le sac. Une armoire en métal se trouve à droite.

Tony éteint la lampe et referme la porte. Le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau disparaît, à son grand soulagement.

- Premier arrêt, déclare Tony. C'est le plus simple. Pour aller au suivant ça va se compliquer. Vu l'heure, je n'aurai pas dû t'emmener avec moi. Le temps de faire demi-tour et de retourner au bureau, toute l'agence va être sur les dents et je vais me faire incendier à mon arrivée. Même chose si je te conduis plus loin et que je dois te ramener. Mais comme il est hors de question que tu restes ici, on va le faire quand même. Tu resteras là-bas et tu reviendras ici ce soir. Si tout va bien et si tu ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, ce sera la dernière fois.

- La-bas? demande Tim.

Tony lui fait un immense sourire. Il ouvre le bâtant de l'armoire dans un grincement strident. Il y dépose la lampe et en sort deux pairs de lunettes de vision nocturne.

- Enfile ça, tu vas en avoir besoin et fais attention à ta tête.

Il s'exécute. Tony actionne l'interrupteur. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle façon de voir. Il fait signe à son compagnon que c'est bon. Celui-ci ouvre la porte. Ils quittent le local, puis il sort un trousseau de clés de sa poche et referme derrière eux. Une autre se trouve trois mètres devant. Tony ouvre, ils passent, puis referme. Tim découvre un nombre incroyable de tuyaux de toutes tailles et dans tous les sens.

Tony le guide dans ce dédale. Ils passent par d'innombrables pièces et couloirs, ouvrant et refermant il-ne-sait-combien-de portes. Enfin un escalier apparaît.

Ils montent les marches. Les tuyaux de canalisations ont disparu. Une nouvelle porte leur fait face. Tony se retourne vers lui et lui fait signe d'enlever son masque. Lorsque c'est fait, il ouvre et l'entraîne à sa suite.

Ils se trouvent dans l'angle d'un nouveau couloir éclairé par des néons. Ils se laissent le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité avant de continuer leur route.

Ils font quelques pas avant de tourner à droite, Tim reconnaît des sous-sols. L'endroit est découpé en plusieurs espaces réservés chacun à un des locataires de l'immeuble sous lequel ils se trouvent.

Encore une porte barrée. Tony sort un second trousseau de clés et un sac de sa poche. Il y met son masque en l'invitant à en faire de même. Puis, il ouvre. Ils quittent les sous-sols. Tim fait quelques pas et se fige de surprise tandis que son ami referme.

- Ferme la bouche le bleu! commande Tony.

- Mais on est... commence-t-il.

- Au rez-de-chaussé de mon immeuble, coupe l'autre. Et j'aimerai qu'on rejoigne mon appart sans attirer l'attention, alors viens!

Il le tire par la manche jusqu'à l'escalier. Ils entreprennent de gagner le troisième et dernier étage rapidement. Tony le guide jusqu'à chez lui. Il ouvre sa porte et le pousse sans ménagement à l'intérieur en entendant des pas approcher.

- C'est pas vrai, jure-t-il, pas maintenant!

Il attrape son ami par la main et l'entraîne jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Tu ne bouges pas, ordonne-t-il en lui fourrant le sac et les clés dans les mains, et tu ne fais pas de bruit!

Il l'enferme dans la pièce. Tim entend des pas précipités puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite? Dès que je l'ai écrite!<strong>

**En attendant... et bien votre avis m'intéresse au plus haut point!**


	32. J'allais oublier

**Mes amis l'heure est grave, les poulpes nous envahissent! Et les menaces reviennent! **

**C'est ça l'AIPM aussi. Je vous en reparle en fin de chapitre.**

**Je ne vais pas vous répondre tous aujourd'hui, j'ai plein de choses à faire, mais merci pour ces reviews longues et déjantées! Vive les tortues ninja, les formules mathématiques, le sadisme, les crises d'AIPM et les poulpes bien sûr!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 -<strong>** J'allais oublier**

.

Tony a tout juste le temps de se composer un visage détendu qu'une Ziva essoufflée débarque dans son appartement.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? s'étonne-t-il.

Elle ne répond pas et se jette dans ses bras, soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé. Il lui rend son étreinte avec un demi-sourire. Ils restent longtemps enlacés avant qu'elle se détache de lui.

- Où étais-tu? questionne-t-elle d'une voix chargée de reproches. J'étais morte d'inquiétude!

- Ici, j'avais un truc à faire.

- Quoi?

- J'avais promis à un voisin que je passerai le voir ce matin avant de partir. Il n'est plus tout jeune et je lui rend deux trois services de temps en temps. Mais comme j'étais en retard...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et lui jette un regard entendu. Elle se mord la lèvre, parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il veut dire.

- Tu as ameuté tout le NCIS? demande-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Non, mais il faut que je rassure Abby.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- Appelle la de mon fixe. Je vais en profiter pour ranger quelques affaires et on retournera au bureau.

- Entendu.

Elle s'éloigne vers le salon. Il gagne la salle de bain tranquillement. Il ouvre puis referme la porte à toute vitesse pour faire face à Timothy.

- Écoute-moi bien, dit-il à voix basse, une fois partis je veux que tu restes dans l'appartement. N'ouvre pas les rideaux et tiens-toi loin des fenêtres. Ne cherche pas mon pc il n'est pas là. Tu t'occupes comme tu veux, mais rappelle-toi qu'il n'est sensé y avoir personne ici. Agis en conséquence, pas de bruit et interdiction de téléphoner. C'est clair?

Toujours un peu perdu, Tim se contente d'acquiescer.

- Je rentre ce soir, on parlera à ce moment là. Pas de bêtises en mon absence, on est d'accord?

Nouvel hochement de la tête.

- Une dernière chose, ajoute Tony, je sais que c'est de ma faute si t'en es rendu là et que ça ne te va absolument pas, mais ne te rase pas! Il faut que tu conserves la barbe, c'est important. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Il lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce. Il attrape ses affaires dans l'entrée. Il passe son arme et sa plaque à sa ceinture avant de jeter le sac sur son épaule.

Ziva vient de raccrocher, elle le rejoint.

- C'est bon? demande-t-il.

- C'est bon.

Il lui ouvre la porte. Au moment de la franchir, il la retient.

- J'allais oublier un truc avant de partir.

- Ah bon, quoi?

Il approche son visage du sien pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Je t'aime, lui souffle-t-il ensuite.

Elle le regarde ravie, mais intriguée. Ces trois mots sont rares entre eux, toujours présents mais rarement prononcés.

Il se contente de lui sourire en réponse à sa question muette et de l'entraîner vers les escaliers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiva léger pour ce chapitre, le prochain sur Timmy comme tous les chapitres impairs.<strong>

**Au sujet de l'AIPM qui cette fois ne devrait pas occasionner de crise, j'ai récidivé avec la création du BP, _Le Bureau des Pleurs. _Il devrait intéresser tout le monde avec quelques nouvelles du bâtiment III et un moyen de canaliser les crises de la maladie qui nous touche.**

**A quelle vitesse se propage-t-elle? Et bien après une relative baisse d'importance, elle est de retour en force. Tout est lié à la vitesse et au nombre de postage des auteurs.**

**Revenons-en à la fic, la suite arrive bientôt. Quand? D'ici vendredi je pense. Tout dépend de comment je me débrouille pour gérer sa rédaction et celle des Tripl's. A très vite!**


	33. Se détendre

**Mauvaise nouvelle ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent! Je sais, c'est un véritable drame.**

**sirius08 : **Je me doutais qu'il te plairait moins, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, chacun ses goûts! Et pas de Tony + bobos dans ce chapitre puisque il est axé sur Tim, on verra ça plus tard. Oui, je vais sans doute lui faire deux trois misères. Mais moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

**Abva : **Alors pour une première fic avec Tiva et McAbby j'en déduis que je m'en sors pas si mal, cool!

**MarieCeline : **Je n'ai pas vu de plainte de ta part au BP, j'en déduis que tu n'as pas fait de crise d'AIPM, que je n'entretiens pas nous sommes d'accord. Non? Et oui, c'est un mini chapitre aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup plus long, ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt vu de quoi il est question. Je ferai mieux pour le prochain!

**Merci pour ces coms et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 - Se détendre<strong>

.

Tim reste sans bouger plusieurs minutes après le départ de Tony et Ziva. Il n'a pas réussi à bien comprendre de quoi ils ont parlé, mais apparemment il n'est pas le seul à s'être inquiété pour lui.

Entendre la voix de l'israélienne lui a fait du bien. Il l'a entendu prononcer le nom d'Abby et au lieu de lui étreindre le cœur, cela l'a soulagé. Elles vont bien toutes les deux. Les autres aussi sans doute même si Tony ne lui en a pas parlé. Cela rend la situation plus supportable. Elle n'en reste pas moins surréaliste. Il est dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami à se cacher de tous pour sauver sa peau alors que ses proches s'inquiètent de sa disparition. Ce qui lui arrive est bien la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé, même pour l'écriture de ses romans.

Il s'approche du lavabo et se regarde dans le miroir. Ses yeux sont encore rougis par les larmes. Des cernes bleutés sont dessinés dessous. Ses cheveux sont plus longs qu'avant et en pétard, pire qu'au saut du lit. Mais ce sont sa barbe et sa moustache qui attirent son attention. Cela fait deux mois qu'il ne s'est pas rasé. Des poils hirsutes mangent son visage. Il passe sa main dessus. Le toucher est étrange, il est tellement habitué à sa peau lisse qu'il ne s'y habitue toujours pas. Il donne raison à Tony, ça ne lui va absolument pas et il a horreur de ça. Il comprend pourtant que son ami lui ait dit de ne pas y toucher. Comme ça, il est méconnaissable. Si ils doivent s'occuper du trio, cela pourrait les aider.

Il jette un œil à la cabine de douche. Il ne s'est pas lavé hier soir. Il se sent soudain terriblement sale. Le fait d'avoir traversé les égouts il y a peu, même rapidement, y est pour beaucoup.

Il quitte la salle de bain pour le salon. Il passe dans la chambre pas très loin. Il ne prête pas attention au lit ou au reste du mobilier, seulement à l'armoire. Il l'ouvre en grand et fouille dans les affaires de son partenaire. Il déniche des vêtements propres sans problème et se félicite qu'ils fassent tous deux la même taille. Il regagne le salle de bain, attrape une serviette propre et s'empresse de se déshabiller pour se glisser sous le jet brûlant de la douche.

Il sort un quart d'heure plus tard, lavé de la tête aux pieds, dans une tenue décontractée. Il entreprend de faire le tour du propriétaire avant d'opter pour le canapé du salon où il se laisse tomber.

La lumière filtre à travers les rideaux. Il meurt d'envie d'aller jeter un œil à la rue, mais se retient. L'endroit est peut-être sous surveillance. Ce ne serait pas étonnant vu leurs adversaires.

Il décide de passer le temps en allumant la télévision. Il zappe sur les chaînes d'informations pour savoir où en est le monde, puis à la recherche d'un film pour se vider la tête. On est le vingt décembre, Noël est au centre de tous les programmes. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de penser à ça. Il choisit un film parmi la collection de DVD de Tony. Il opte pour le dernier volet de _Pirates des Caraïbes_. De l'aventure et de l'humour avec une intrigue totalement opposée à ce qu'il vit en ce moment devraient lui permettre d'oublier tous ses soucis du moment. C'est exactement ce qu'il lui faut. Ce ne sont pas les pirates et Jack Sparrow qui risquent de lui rappeler Brysfield et les autres.

Il insère le disque dans le lecteur. Il veille à ne pas mettre le son trop fort. Il part chercher à boire et de quoi grignoter dans la cuisine pendant les pubs. Il s'installe ensuite confortablement et profite totalement de cet instant de détente, de vie normale qui lui a tant manqué ces dernières semaines.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, c'est du chapitre miniature et vous voulez la suite. Je vais tenter de vous la mettre dimanche soir (pas avant je n'aurai pas accès à internet). Et je vais essayer de faire plus long pour la suite (ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile vu la taille de celui-ci). <strong>**Elle sera axée sur l'équipe. Il y ****en a un qui risque d'en prendre pour son grade si vous voulez mon avis.**


	34. Tu vas voir !

**Je viens de finir le chapitre et je vous le poste.**

**Merci pour vos coms! Choka, même si j'y fais référence, je n'ai pas encore vu****** le dernier _Pirates des Caraïbes_.** **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 - Tu vas voir !<strong>

.

Tony ronge son frein tout l'après-midi. Avoir laissé McGee dans son appartement n'est pas une chose qui assure sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il n'a qu'une hâte, regagner son logement et le retrouver.

La bonne nouvelle du jour, puisqu'il y en a une, est que personne ne s'est vraiment soucié de sa courte absence. Abby, comme Ziva, était bien trop soulagée de le retrouver pour lui faire des reproches. Gibbs s'est contenté d'une regard voulant dire la même chose. Il n'était déjà pas du genre causant, mais là c'est à désespérer de l'entendre prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de la journée.

D'accord, il doit bien avouer qu'il y a une personne qui lui a passé le savon du siècle. Il s'agit de Ducky. Il n'en revient toujours pas d'ailleurs! De tous ses proches, c'est bien le dernier par qui il aurait imaginé se faire enguirlander -terme le plus adapté vu la période de l'année- de sa brève disparition.

.

Il venait d'arriver au NCIS avec Ziva. Il s'était aussitôt dirigé vers le labo tandis que sa compagne regagnait les étages. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la laborantine que le visage du médecin légiste était entré dans son champ de vision.

- Où étais-tu? avait tonné le docteur d'une voix forte qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Chez moi, avait-il répondu stupéfait.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'es donc passé par la tête? Sais-tu la peur que tu nous as fait?

Il n'avait pas répondu et avait jeté un œil à la gothique. Elle avait hoché la tête l'air de dire « Je ne comprends pas sa réaction non plus. » qui avait confirmé son hypothèse comme quoi les fêtes de Noël conjuguées à l'absence de Timothy, au boulot et au reste avait eu raison de son calme légendaire. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère, avec un profond sentiment de culpabilité ou écrasé par le chagrin, mais l'inquiétude doublée du reproche et de la fureur, ça c'était une grande première.

- Répond-moi Anthony! avait-il ordonné. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a pris?

- Je devais passer voir quelqu'un.

Il avait répondu d'une voix calme et rassurante qui n'avait eu strictement aucun effet.

- Tu n'as pas à partir comme ça! s'était exclamé Ducky avec rage. Tu n'es qu'un inconscient! Nous devons toujours savoir où tu es Anthony! Tu entends, toujours!

Il l'avait observé en silence pour comprendre sa réaction disproportionnée et totalement inattendue. Puis un pâle sourire avait étiré ses lèvres quand il avait compris.

- Tu les as eu au téléphone, n'est-ce-pas?

La question était purement rhétorique. Il _savait_ qu'il les avait eus au bout du fil.

Ducky s'était comme statufié. Il s'était donc avancé vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis là Duck, avait-il murmuré à son oreille. Je suis là et je vais bien. Je ne terminerai pas chez toi, rassure-toi.

Il s'était ensuite détaché de lui.

- Je me chargerais de les appeler la prochaine fois, d'accord?

Ducky n'avait pas répondu, mais il l'avait vu soulagé. Il avait ensuite repris la parole.

- Tu devrais aller voir Gibbs Duck. Il faut vraiment le forcer à revenir parmi les vivants. Il n'a encore rien dit aujourd'hui.

Le docteur Mallard avait acquiescé. Il lui avait souri avant de lui indiquer la sortie d'un signe tête et d'un clin d'œil.

Il s'était ensuite retrouvé seul avec Abby. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver. Il n'avait alors pu s'empêcher de penser qu'appeler la famille de Tim prochainement serait extrêmement difficile.

Après quelques remontrances pour la forme et un nouveau câlin, il avait regagné l'open space désertée par le chef d'équipe.

.

Tony se laisse aller sur sa chaise, las. Ses yeux s'égarent sur les bureaux face à lui, sur celui de Gibbs.

Le plus bizarre dans toute cette histoire est sans doute son attitude. Le patron est quasiment devenu muet. Même avec les suspects il ne parle presque pas. Ce n'est pas forcément un problème puisque son aura et son regard très expressif suffisent à délier les langues. Enfin, il faut avouer que pour lui, comme le reste de l'équipe, guetter la moindre remarque de sa part est un jeu de patience qui met ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Ducky parviendra peut-être aujourd'hui à obtenir quelques mots, mais ils attendent impatiemment qu'il retrouve la parole de façon définitive.

Il passe une main sur son visage fatigué. Pour cela, il faut que Tim revienne et il est bien placé pour savoir que cela risque de prendre encore du temps. Il discutera de ça avec le principal intéressé ce soir.

Il jette un œil au bureau de ses partenaires. Tous sont vides. Gibbs est parti se chercher un énième café, Ziva est descendue voir Abby et la dernière place est inoccupée.

L'absence de l'agent est dure à supporter pour tous. Chacun y fait face du mieux qu'il peut. Ils ont pris l'habitude de se reposer sur lui, y compris le patron. Tout gérer est depuis longtemps devenu invivable. Il peut seulement se féliciter d'être si bon comédien et eux de s'être en partie laisser aveugler par leur détresse. Sans ça, il n'aurait pas pu dissimuler aussi bien ce qu'il cache.

Jethro est de retour. Il avise son visage fermé. Une idée s'impose alors d'elle-même à son esprit.

- Gibbs? appelle-t-il.

L'homme tourne la tête vers lui.

- J'espère que tu ne fais rien le vingt-cinq décembre parce que je t'invite à déjeuner, toi et toute l'équipe.

Visage aux traits laissant apparaître la surprise, le patron a enfin eu une réaction. Tony retient un sourire. Tu vas voir qu'il va leur donner un Noël inoubliable!

* * *

><p><strong>Alors il était pas le long ce nouveau chapitre?<strong>


	35. Où, quand, qui, pourquoi

**C'est bizarre, dans vos reviews, vous parlez tous de Noël et de comment vous l'attendez avec impatience. C'est vraiment étrange parce que c'est dans plus de six mois. J'avoue ne pas comprendre...**

**Il est vrai que le chapitre précédent n'était pas des plus long, quoique plus que de nombreux autres. Celui-là a une longueur respectable je pense.**

**Il est axé sur Tim et Tony, comme vous deviez vous en douter. **

**Je vais vous laisser maintenant parce que j'ai eu une semaine super chargée et je n'ai pas avancé _Les Tripl's _d'une seule ligne. Il faut absolument que je remédie à ça! Donc la suite de cette fic demain. **

**Merki pour les coms, je vous adore!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 - Où, quand, qui, pourquoi<strong>

.

Tim ne quitte pas l'horloge les yeux. Il a l'impression que les minutes s'égrainent à l'infini. Il est dix-huit heure passé. Tony ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il l'attend avec impatience.

Après avoir regardé le film -excellent au passage- il a tenté de s'occuper et d'éviter de penser de nouveau à la situation sans y parvenir. Il s'inquiète, c'est plus fort que lui.

Il est maintenant la demi. Il se redresse d'un bond du canapé quand il entend le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Tony entre dans son appartement les bras chargés.

- Où étais-tu? demande-t-il aussitôt d'une voix chargée de reproches. J'étais déjà en train d'imaginer le pire!

Son compagnon sourit.

- Jamais deux sans trois comme on dit.

- Quoi?

- Ziva et Ducky m'ont posé la même question aujourd'hui. Ils étaient aussi inquiets que toi. Quoique Ducky était bien plus en colère.

- Tony!

- Je suis passé prendre de quoi nous faire un véritable dîner, dit-il en montrant ce qu'il tient. Je te propose de te mettre aux fourneaux pendant que je passe sous la douche. On va voir si tu es aussi bon cuisinier que le prétend Abby.

Il lui fourre les sacs dans les bras d'autorité avant de se diriger vers sa chambre prendre des affaires propres.

- Au fait, lance-t-il en en entrant, mes fringues te vont très bien. Finalement tu peux avoir bon goût en la matière!

Timothy lève les yeux au ciel. Tony ne changera jamais.

Une heure plus tard, ils terminent de manger.

- J'avoue, déclare Tony en reposant son verre, tu cuisines très bien.

Il serait bien incapable de donner le nom du plat qu'il vient de manger, mais les petits légumes rissolés et la viande cuite avec quelques oignons ont ravi ses papilles. La glace qui a clos le repas n'était pas mal non plus. Quant au vin, il a très bien accompagné le reste.

- Tony, commence Tim, tu m'as parlé de l'équipe mais pas de toi.

DiNozzo le regarde surpris de la direction que prend leur conversation.

- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de toi, répète Timothy, pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, répond-il en se levant.

Tim l'arrête d'une main sur son bras alors qu'il commence à débarrasser.

- Tu t'es occupé de moi, des autres aussi. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie. Tu t'es délibérément mis dans les ennuis, pour moi. Tu ne crois pas que ce sont des choses importantes? Je veux savoir comment tu as vécu toute cette histoire depuis plus de deux mois, comment tu as réussi à gérer.

Il se dégage et met les assiettes sales dans l'évier.

- Tony, répond-moi, reprend Tim. S'il-te-plait.

Il entend l'eau se mettre à couler.

- Tony! reproche-t-il.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrête.

- J'ai pris sur moi, répond enfin l'intéressé en restant dos à lui. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je n'avais pas à y penser, à envisager l'idée.

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de baisser les bras?

- La déprime n'était pas une option le bleu, dire la vérité aux autres non plus. C'est moi qui suis responsable de la situation, moi seul. J'ai assumé mes choix, aussi difficiles soient-ils dans leur mise en œuvre que dans leurs conséquences. Je les assume encore et je les assumerai toujours.

- Ça ne répond pas à tout ce que je veux savoir, déclare Tim en réprimant le sourire apparu sur ses lèvres à l'entente du surnom.

Tony se détourne pour lui faire face.

- Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, dit-il d'un ton qui n'accepte aucune réplique. Pour ce qui est de m'être mis dans les ennuis comme tu dis, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

- Tu t'es mêlé de ma vie sentimentale et tu as eu raison vu le résultat. Alors tu peux comprendre que j'aimerai en savoir plus sur celle qui a pris ton cœur.

- Jolie formule, mais non tu ne sauras rien.

- Et la façon dont tu t'occupes des autres.

- Dont je m'occupe?

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Ils se reposent tous sur toi. Et vu l'état dans lequel ils sont ce n'est pas étonnant.

- À t'entendre, on dirait de grands dépressifs.

- Tu dis toi-même que Gibbs est devenu quasiment muet, que Ducky pique des colères digne des siennes, que Ziva commence à perdre espoir et que tu as du mal à reconnaître Abby. Alors oui, on peut dire qu'il s'agit de grands dépressifs. Et je veux savoir comment tu arrives à gérer ça, comment tu fais.

- Aucun intérêt.

- C'est ton avis. Pour moi, ça a de l'importance.

- Alors tu leur demanderas.

- Et quand?

- Dans quelques jours.

Tim le regarde stupéfait.

- Tu peux répéter? dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Je les ai invités à déjeuner pour Noël. À mon avis tu seras un cadeau merveilleux. D'ici là, on aura réglé notre problème. Si tout se passe comme prévu en tout cas.

L'informaticien le regarde éberlué.

- Tu... commence-t-il.

- Je?

Il baisse la tête et ferme les paupières pour se couper de ce qui l'entoure. Il a besoin de ça pour rassembler ses pensées. Il fixe ensuite son ami droit dans les yeux.

- Dans cinq jours ils sauront la vérité et le trio ne sera plus un problème?

- C'est ça.

- Quel est ton plan?

Tony sourit.

- Pas ce soir McGee. On verra ça demain.

Il se détache de l'évier contre lequel il est appuyé depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Maintenant c'est retour en cellule. Tu profiteras d'être là-bas pour rassembler toutes tes affaires. Elle devra être vide lorsqu'on repartira demain.

- Pourquoi je dois y passer la nuit si demain soir je dors ici? Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer non?

- Oui, mais comme je viens de te le dire, il faut vider la pièce. Pour cela, il faut y retourner. Et tu y resteras parce que ce soir je reçois quelqu'un.

- Ta compagne?

- Non.

- Non?

- Non. Maintenant prends ce que tu as besoin dans l'appart, on y va.

Tony passe dans le salon. Il l'y rejoint en quatrième vitesse.

- Comment ça non? demande-t-il.

- McGee, soupire Tony, si je te dis que ce n'est pas elle, c'est que ça ne l'est pas.

- Alors qui?

- Tu ne le sauras pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse!

- Je n'ai pas à t'en donner, rétorque Tony en attrapant ses clés et le sac contenant les lunettes de vision nocturne. Tu as quelque chose à prendre avant de partir?

- Non, mais...

- Alors on y va. Ne fais pas de bruit.

Ils passent dans le couloir. Docile, Tim suit son aîné jusqu'à l'endroit où il va devoir dormir ce soir. Si Tony a insisté pour qu'il y aille ce n'est pas s'en raison. Et celle-ci s'avère être la personne qu'il reçoit. Il est bien décidé à découvrir son identité, même si il ne peut pas la voir.

Arrivé dans sa prison, il n'a toujours pas obtenu de réponse, malgré un interrogatoire digne des meilleurs.

- Je ne t'enferme pas, lui apprend Tony, mais si j'étais toi j'éviterai de m'aventurer dehors. Enfin, si tu tiens absolument à te perdre ou finir à la flotte, c'est ton droit.

Il met une main sur la poignée de la porte ouverte.

- Une dernière chose, termine-t-il, si tu essayes de me suivre, je t'assomme et je t'enferme. À toi de choisir.

Il franchit le seuil sans un regard pour lui et referme la porte. Tim soupire mais ne tente pas de le rattraper. Ça ne servirait à rien.

À la place il passe la porte de barreaux. Il n'est pas tard, mais il a terriblement sommeil. À cette heure là, il dort d'habitude et depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qui est l'invité de Tony? <strong>

**La réponse au prochain chapitre!**


	36. Discussion à mots couverts

**Je suis de retour! Merci pour les coms!**

**sirius08 : **Patience, oui Tony va "morfler", mais pas tout de suite. Et ce sera différent des autres fois (sous-entendu la trilogie _Confiance et Trahison_).

**Voici la fameuse équation version raccourcie et sans commentaires (en intégralité dans les reviews de la fic _Tony DiNato_) dont tu me parles et qui s'applique à pas mal d'auteurs :**

PBG, moi-même et de (trop?) nombreux autres auteurs = Tony + bobos x pourcentage de sadisme de l'auteur lors de l'écriture.

L'augmentation de cette première équation augmente proportionnellement les autres :

Tony + bobos = Gibbs furieux

Gibbs furieux = amendes à répétitions

amendes à répétitions = agent(s) malade(s)

agent(s) malade(s) = peu productif(s)

peu productif(s) = slap(s) de Gibbs

slap(s) de Gibbs = agent(s) bosseur(s)

agent(s) bosseur(s) = résultats

résultats = "sauvetage" de Tony

"sauvetage" de Tony = Tony vivant

Tony vivant = agents heureux

MAIS

Tony vivant = ennuis

ennuis = Tony + bobos

Tony + bobos = les auteurs un brin sadiques publiant sur ce site

**Diab'eau'lik : **Non, t'as pas trouvé, mais c'était bien tenté! Tu vas savoir maintenant qui est l'invité de Tony.

**Choka : **Raté, c'est pas Ziva!

**PBG : **Tout ça de reviews? YES! Pour le plan, quelques indices dans ce chapitre. Il faut qu'il soit incroyable? Tu trouves pas qu'après _Confiance et Trahison_ et le plan de dingue de cette fic je devrai revenir à quelque chose de classique et moins prise de tête pour moi à trouver? Non? Remarque ça me plairait pas, lol! Par contre, qu'est-ce-que ça va être...

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36 - Discussion à mots couverts<strong>

.

Tony a fait la vaisselle, essuyé la table et rangé ses affaires quand on frappe à sa porte. Il consulte sa montre.

- Pile à l'heure, sourit-il en allant ouvrir.

Son visiteur entre dans l'appartement et il referme soigneusement derrière lui.

- Brad, salue-t-il.

- Bonsoir Tony.

Il l'invite à le suivre jusqu'au salon. Le docteur Pitt se débarrasse de son manteau et s'assoit sur le canapé.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose? demande son hôte.

- Non ça ira, merci.

L'agent vient prendre place à ses côtés.

- Comment vas-tu? questionne Brad.

- C'est le doc qui pose la question ou c'est l'ami?

- Les deux. Alors?

- Bien.

Brad n'est pas satisfait de la réponse, mais il voit qu'il n'aura pas mieux. De plus, il n'est pas ici pour ça. Enfin c'est ce qu'il suppose et qu'il entreprend de vérifier.

- Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour toi Tony? Tu ne m'as pas appelé pour discuter du bon vieux temps je suppose.

- Non, mais ça m'aurait plu.

- Et donc?

- Toute cette histoire touche à sa fin. J'ai besoin que tu m'obtiennes deux trois choses.

- N'y pense même pas!

- Tu l'as déjà fait deux fois. Pourquoi pas une troisième?

- Tu viens de le dire. J'ai volé pour toi déjà deux fois. Hors de question que je recommence!

- Si tu ne m'aides pas, je me procurerai ce dont j'ai besoin tout seul. On peut obtenir à peu près ce qu'on veut quand on y met le prix tu sais. C'est vrai que niveau qualité ça n'est pas forcément le top, mais...

- De la merde, coupe-t-il, des vraies saloperies. Voilà ce qui circule dans les rues.

- Donc tu vas m'aider à ne pas tuer des gens?

- Que veux-tu?

Tony sourit et sort une liste de sa poche. Il la lui tend.

- J'ai besoin de ça. Il y a un truc dont je connais pas le nom, je t'ai indiqué les effets qu'il doit avoir. Je suis sûr que tu me trouveras ce qu'il faut. Je te revaudrai ça bien sûr, comme ça a été le cas pour les deux autres fois.

- Tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu as noté?

- Parfaitement.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux en faire?

- Ça me regarde.

- Tony!

- Par contre si j'étais toi, je profiterai des vacances que j'ai pour partir loin profiter des fêtes.

- Attends, parce que je cours un risque à te procurer ça?

- Ils savent que tu es là.

- Qui?

- Moins tu en sais, mieux ça vaut. Suis mon conseil, dès que tu peux, mets les voiles.

- Je peux t'avoir ça demain soir je pense, réfléchit-il.

- Appelle moi dès que tu les as, je te conduirai à l'aéroport avec ta chérie et tu me donneras mon cadeau de Noël. J'en profiterai pour te donner le tien. Ensuite, à toi les plages de sable fin!

- Entendu.

- Une dernière chose, la destination que tu choisiras pour tes vacances sera celle où ceux dont tu ne veux rien savoir vont aller aussi. Penses-y en prenant ton billet. Je m'occupe de t'en obtenir d'autres pour un vol que tu prendras vraiment.

- Tony, murmure-t-il, si _ils_ nous surveillent, ils doivent nous écouter aussi, non?

DiNozzo indique une petite boite noire à côté de l'écran télé.

- Ça brouille tous les appareils électroniques, micro, vidéo, portable. Dès que tu seras parti je vais le couper. Ça va renforcer leur idée qu'on complote quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Si jamais on te demande de quoi on a parlé, répond qu'on prépare une soirée avec les potes de fac et que c'est une surprise. Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas au courant de notre idée.

- Et si on me demande pourquoi on n'a pas pu je moindre à cette heure? Ce qui sera, je suppose, l'excuse pour ne pas dire « C'était quoi l'engin qui brouillait les ondes? ».

- Tu testais justement un engin de ce genre pour la soirée. Hors de question que l'on soit dérangé, peut-importe la raison. Un mensonge doit toujours avoir une part de vérité pour être crédible et plus c'est énorme mieux ça passe. Souviens-toi de ça lors de l'interrogatoire!

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle!

- Tu devrais y aller maintenant. Cache bien la liste et lorsque tu as tout ce qui est noté dessus, détruis-la.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film!

- Sauf qu'on n'est pas payé et qu'on n'a pas le droit au baiser de la femme sexy à la fin.

- Parle pour toi!

- Tu es payé? s'offusque l'agent.

- Tony!

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Allez, file la rejoindre. Elle doit t'attendre.

- Je n'aime pas lui mentir.

- C'est provisoire. Dès que je te donne le feu vert, tu pourras tout lui dire.

- Et toi aussi tu pourras me raconter toute l'histoire. J'aime moyen n'en connaître qu'un morceau et ne pas en comprendre le sens.

- Brad.

- Oui?

- Dehors.

Il s'exécute. Quelques instants plus tard, il est en train de passer la porte.

- Fais attention à toi Tony, commande-t-il.

- Ça va aller doc.

- Cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Je serai prudent.

Brad hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis passe s'éloigne dans le couloir. Tony referme la porte et vient couper le brouilleur. Il allume ensuite la télé.

- Voyons voir ce qu'il y a de bien ce soir, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il choisit ensuite volontairement un film collant à l'ambiance de sa conversation avec Brad, enfin de celle qu'ils auraient dû avoir au sujet d'une sorte de nouvelle pause printemps qu'ils organisent.

* * *

><p><strong>Et là, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire! Un 'ti avis peut-être?<strong>

**Prochain chapitre sur Tim et Tony, et aussi...**


	37. Voilà ce qu'il va se passer

**Après mûre réflexion (cinq secondes quoi), j'ai décidé de vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. La suite arrivera mardi (sauf miracle auquel cas se sera lundi soir).**

**Merci pour vos coms les filles :**

**Choka : **Non, Brad n'apparait pas dans toutes mes fics, seulement celle-là, _AIPM_ et_ Confiance et Trahison_. ^_^

**PBG : **Oui, le plan de dingue arrive! Et Brad, j'aurai bien aimé le revoir dans la série.

**Donc dans ce chapitre vous allez voir que t****out commence à se mettre en place. De nouveau, il va y avoir un plan de dingue. Très attendu d'ailleurs, il va falloir que je sois à la hauteur de vos attentes!**

**Bien sûr, il va aussi y avoir un problème. Tony _doit_ avoir des ennuis, n'est-ce-pas? Vous decouvrirez quoi bientôt.**

**Alors bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 - Voilà ce qu'il va se passer<strong>

.

- T'en a mis du temps! reproche Timothy dès que Tony entre dans la pièce.

- Bonjour à toi aussi! répond-il en posant un sac de sport sur le sol.

- Oui bonjour.

- Tu sais qu'il est seulement sept heures du mat'?

- D'habitude je me lève à quatre heure et demi.

- Sauf que tu t'es couché plus tard hier, tu as donc décalé ce matin.

- Ça fait une heure que je suis levé.

- D'accord, pas tant que ça.

Il indique le sac.

- On va mettre ce qu'il reste d'affaires là-dedans.

- J'ai tout regroupé.

Tony pousse le sac du pied dans la cellule.

- Alors allons-y.

Ils s'accroupissent pour le remplir.

- Tony, demande Tim, comment tu as récupéré ma machine à écrire? Et mes affaires?

- J'ai été chez toi. Il faut bien s'occuper de ton chien, non? Et même si Abby habite là-bas maintenant, elle ne peut pas toujours se charger de lui.

- Elle a bien dû se rendre compte que des choses ont disparu!

- Je lui ai demandé avant de les prendre McGee. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de prendre des affaires à toi pour éviter de penser au pire, me rappeler de toi, ne pas sombrer dans la déprime... enfin tu vois le topo.

- Elle n'est jamais venue chez toi?

- Je les ai rangées dans un placard fermé à clé. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Et comme ça ne fait pas longtemps que je les ai prises, personne n'a encore vérifié.

Ils terminent de ranger les affaires dans le sac et dans le carton. Tony fait un tour pour vérifier qu'ils n'ont rien oublié.

- C'est bon, on a tout, déclare-t-il.

Il lui tend les lunettes à vision nocturne.

- Mets ça. Ce sera plus simple qu'avec une lampe, surtout comme on est chargé.

Ils se retrouvent en dehors de la pièce peu après. Tony referme puis passe devant et prend le chemin du retour.

- Il y a quoi à droite? demande Tim au premier croisement.

- Un couloir.

- Et au bout?

- Une immense pièce avec pas mal de tuyaux et des compteurs. Il faut un certain nombre de clés pour pouvoir y accéder. Celle que j'ai aménagé y était reliée par une porte avant. Elle servait de local pour entreposer des outils et pour permettre aux ouvriers de se rendre un peu plus présentable avant de remonter à la surface. Un mur a été monté pour boucher l'accès il y a plusieurs années lorsqu'ils l'ont vidée.

- Comment tu sais tout ça?

- J'ai visité l'immeuble de fond en comble dès que je me suis installé dans mon appartement. Connaître les moindres recoins d'un bâtiment peut être utile quand il s'agit de partir rapidement et sans être vu. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé la porte des sous-sols puis l'endroit où nous sommes. Un jour j'ai rencontré un des gars qui bossait là. On a sympathisé, discuté et j'ai appris le reste. Le local venait d'être désaffecté. J'ai proposé de le réarranger pour en faire un coin tranquille où ils pourraient prendre leur pause en passant au lieu de remonter. Ça leur a plu, d'autant qu'ils avaient des travaux à faire dans les parages.

- Et après leur départ?

- Je suis venu régulièrement pour entretenir les lieux. Je savais bien que ça pourrait me servir un jour. Et j'avais raison! J'ai juste eu à poser des barreaux, amener un lit, des étagères et faire le ménage à fond. De toute façon j'aurais pas pu faire beaucoup plus en une semaine vu qu'on devait te chercher.

- Que tu devais les empêcher de me retrouver tu veux dire!

- Ouais. Et je peux remercier nos chers amis du trio, ils m'ont bien aidé. C'était d'ailleurs pas très agréable de devoir se féliciter de leur réussite. Fais attention en passant l'angle!

Tim constate alors qu'ils ont déjà à l'angle du mur dans les égouts. Le sac de sport passé en bandoulière, il avance prudemment, une main contre la paroi. Il est soulagé quand ils se retrouvent dans le réduit où se trouve l'armoire. Tony pose le carton qu'il a dans les mains sur la table pour attraper son trousseau de clés.

- J'ai vidé la poubelle tout à l'heure, explique-t-il, et ce qu'il restait ici.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour avancer en tenant ça! s'étonne Tim en pointant le carton du doigt. J'ai failli tomber je ne sais combien de fois alors que j'avais les mains libres et sans elles pour me retenir, à mon avis je finissais à l'eau!

- L'habitude le bleu, l'habitude! Maintenant viens, j'aimerai qu'on soit rapidement rentré pour pouvoir discuter tranquille. Surtout que je ne suis toujours pas en vacances et que j'aimerai être au bureau à l'heure. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ça vaudrait mieux!

- Je te suis.

Ils entrent dans l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Tony fait signe à son ami de le suivre. Ils gagnent une pièce qui sert de bureau. Ils posent les affaires au sol.

- On s'en occupera plus tard, annonce DiNozzo. Pour l'instant je te propose de prendre le petit dej'.

Tim accepte et ils se retrouvent bientôt assis à la table de la cuisine, des mugs de café brûlant dans les mains.

- Voilà ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui, déclare Tony en piochant dans le paquet de gâteaux devant lui. Je retourne au bureau et toi tu fais des miracles avec un ordinateur. J'en ai acheté un neuf. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec le trio. Il est encore dans sa boite.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu attends de moi? Ça a un rapport avec ton invité d'hier soir?

- Tout à fait. Je lui ai demandé de me procurer deux trois affaires et en échange, je lui offre des vacances au soleil.

- À l'abri?

- Oui, et tu vas devoir faire des miracles pour qu'il ne risque rien.

- Qui est-ce Tony? Et qu'est-ce-que tu lui as demandé?

- Brad.

- Le docteur Pitt?

- Yep.

- Que doit-il te fournir?

- Je te le dirai une fois qu'on aura tout récupéré.

- Mais...

- Ce sont des produits dont on va avoir besoin, coupe Tony. Il doit m'appeler dès qu'il les a. On les lui échangera contre des billets d'avion pour lui et sa compagne. Ils prendront le vol que tu vas leur trouver alors que nos chers amis les croiront sur un autre.

- D'accord, disons que ça c'est bon. Et ensuite?

- On prépare tout pour les coincer.

- C'est à dire?

Le visage de Tony se barre d'un immense sourire.

- Ça te dirait de jouer les gangsters?


	38. Tout dire

**Comme annoncé, nous sommes mardi (14 juin 2011, il est presque 16H00 et... on s'en fout.) et voilà la suite! **

**Merci pous les coms les amis, ça me ravit (le mot est faible) toujours autant! ****Tout d'abord, je précise trois choses : **

**1 - Gangsters ne veut pas dire voleurs, mais bandits (en anglais bandit=gangster je crois), malfaiteurs... Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez de fausses idées. Il ne va pas y avoir de vol, par contre...**

**2 - Pour le fameux plan, vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre. Avant, celui-ci est un passage quasi obligé.**

**3 - Tony ne sera pas torturé. Ca a été le cas dans _Confiance et Trahison_, psychologiquement parlant dans _Personne_ et il y a une allusion dans _Les Tripl's_. Je vais tenter d'innover! Enfin, je vous confirme qu'il va lui arriver deux trois bricoles.**

**Ensuite :**

**PBG : **Oui, le plan se dessine. Et je pense que les deux frères en "gangsters", ça devrait te plaire. mais chut, surprise.

**sirius : **Sadique va! Tony ne va pas souffrir au sens où tu l'entends. Pour la torture j'ai déjà donné dans mes autres fics, là j'ai choisi un autre angle d'approche. Enfin, je n'en dirai pas plus. Avertissement : un peu de Tiva dans ce chapitre.

**MC : **J'ai trouvé le manuel "Comment désamorcer une bombe en trente secondes", tu ne m'auras pas! Et ce chapitre n'entretenait pas l'AIPM voyons, quelle idée saugrenue!

**Choka :** Il n'y aura aucun cambriolage de banque. Par contre, il y a un "banquier" qui risque d'avoir des problèmes.

**diab'eau'lik : **Non, tu ne peux pas faire partie du plan et on garde Vance. Moi je l'aime bien, il est une sorte de "méchant" et les gentils (l'équipe quoi) se battent contre les méchants. Ils gagnent et eux s'en prennent plein la gueule. Donc on garde Vance. Des nouvelles d'Abby dans ce chapitre. Pour l'hosto c'est le Bâtiment III à Bethesda. Et si je sais très bien que c'est mieux de lire des fics que de réviser (moi aussi je suis comme ça!).

**lady A : **J'espère que la suite va te plaire!

**Très bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 - Tout dire<strong>

.

Tony doit se concentrer sur son rapport. Difficile quand on sait ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il doit aussi retenir le sourire qui menace d'étirer ses lèvres toutes les cinq secondes. Il faut dire que le souvenir de ce matin et la tête de Tim après qu'il lui ait expliqué son plan était mémorable. Il était resté figé longtemps, incapable de réagir tant ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait stupéfait. Et c'était peu dire. Il n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à trouver de qualificatif approprié. Enfin, il avait fini par lâcher un « Il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles! » suivi aussitôt de « Un plan de dingue Tony, c'est un plan de dingue encore pire que le premier! ». Même maintenant le bleu ne devait toujours pas s'en être remis. Il avait dû le secouer avant de partir pour qu'il se mette au travail. Heureusement les mots Abby, bébé et Papa ont de grands pouvoirs sur lui.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler!

Il redresse la tête avec surprise.

- Ziva? dit-il étonné en la voyant penchée vers lui au-dessus de son bureau.

- Tu invites l'équipe à déjeuner chez toi le jour de Noël. Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu m'en parler?

Elle vient de dire l'équipe, pas « toute l'équipe ». Il ne peut que relever ça avant de lui répondre.

- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. L'idée m'est venu comme ça.

Ce qui est la stricte vérité.

- Et alors? Tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler avant?

Sous-entendu « avant de leur demander », quoique ordonner est plus proche de la vérité. Enfin c'est vrai que de ce côté là, il a merdé. Ils vivent quasiment ensemble, il aurait dû lui en toucher deux mots. Sauf que c'est trop tard à présent.

- J'aurais dû le faire, reconnait-il.

- Et?

- J'aimerai beaucoup m'excuser, mais Gibbs ne serait pas d'accord et tu m'en voudrais toujours.

Elle le considère un instant. Puis elle se penche plus près.

- Tu as intérêt à te rattraper, souffle-t-elle dans son oreille.

Il la regarde et lui sourit.

- Je vais te donner un Noël inoubliable!

- J'espère bien!

Elle regagne son bureau, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il se laisse aller sur son siège. C'est sûr qu'il ne risque pas de la décevoir le vingt-cinq décembre. Plus que quatre jours et Tim sera de retour. Il a hâte. En attendant, il va devoir aller récupérer son colis. C'est le numéro de Brad qui s'affiche sur son téléphone.

Il doit patienter jusqu'à ce que Gibbs les autorise à partir. Ils se reverront le lendemain pour leur dernier jour de boulot, ensuite vacances.

.

Il se dépêche de rejoindre son appartement. Il récupère les billets que Tim lui tend avant de repartir aussitôt pour l'aéroport.

Il ne cherche pas longtemps Brad une fois là-bas, mais il doit jouer des coudes pour le rejoindre. Il l'attend devant une des portes d'entrée. L'endroit est bondé.

- J'ai tout trouvé, lui annonce le doc. Joyeux Noël!

Tony récupère la boite entourée de papier cadeau qu'il lui tend ainsi que l'enveloppe contenant les billets d'avion. Puis il lui en tend une à son tour sur laquelle est collé un ruban.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, dit-il. Profites-en bien. On se voit à ton retour.

- Ça marche.

- Maintenant dépêche-toi d'aller rejoindre ta chérie et de trouver ton vol!

Le docteur Pitt ne se fait pas prier et disparaît dans la foule. Tony attrape son téléphone, le prépayé.

- C'est moi le bleu, déclare-t-il dès qu'on décroche. J'ai fait l'échange, active-toi pour que tout le monde croit bien qu'ils aient pris leur vol. J'ai encore un truc à faire, je te rejoins ensuite. Si tu as faim, il y a à manger dans le frigo. À tout à l'heure.

Il éteint le portable et regagne sa voiture.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, en pestant contre le trafic, il se gare devant l'immeuble de sa compagne. Il laisse le cellulaire dont il s'est servi plus tôt sous le siège avant. Il quitte sa mustang et pénètre dans le bâtiment. Ziva habite au premier étage. Ça lui laisse tout juste le temps de repasser son histoire en tête. Il va devoir jouer serrer les prochains jours. Pourvu qu'elle aille dans son sens ou il ne sait pas comment il va arriver à gérer la situation.

La jeune femme est étendue sur le canapé lorsqu'il entre dans son appartement. Elle fixe le plafond blanc d'un air absent. Elle a posé un coussin sur son ventre et croisé ses mains dessus. Son visage ne laisse rien filtrer. Il ne saurait dire à quoi elle pense sans la regarder dans les yeux.

Alors il s'approche d'elle en l'appelant doucement. Il s'assoit sur la table basse à ses côtés. Elle tourne sa tête vers lui, accroche son regard et il comprend ce qui la tracasse.

- Que t'a dit Abby? l'interroge-t-il doucement.

Son regard se fait douloureux.

- Rien, souffle-t-elle.

- Mais?

- Tu l'aurais vu, dit-elle en se redressant, elle avait l'air si désespérée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

- Elle a eu Sarah au téléphone? suppose-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Oui. J'ignore ce qu'elles se sont dit, mais quand elle a raccroché...

Elle n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase. Mettre des mots sur la détresse de sa meilleure amie est difficile. Il comprend et l'attire contre lui.

- J'irai lui parler demain. Toi, tu devrais aller la voir. Il ne faut pas la laisser seule.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait...

- Faire une bêtise? Non. Mais je ne suis pas tranquille de la savoir sans quelqu'un à ses côtés. La déprime n'est jamais bon pour personne. Tu devrais t'installer avec elle, le temps que ça aille mieux.

- Ça n'ira mieux que lorsque Tim sera revenu.

Il garde le silence. Il ne peut pas lui dire la vérité, pas encore.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches Tony?

Voilà la question qu'il redoute depuis des semaines. Il la serre contre lui et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe sans répondre.

- Répond-moi. S'il-te-plait.

Il ne peut pas lui mentir, elle comprendrait tout de suite. Il ne peut pas non plus lui dire la vérité. Alors...

- Plus tard, dit-il.

- Tony, menace-t-elle.

- Je te dirai tout Ziva, mais plus tard.

- Quand?

- À Noël.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas?

- Les deux. Il faut que tu sois patiente. Bientôt je t'expliquerai tout.

- Ça a un rapport avec la disparition de Tim?

- Oui.

Il regrette sa réponse sitôt qu'il l'a prononcée. La réaction de Ziva le soulage.

- Alors j'attendrais. J'irai habiter avec Abby jusque là. Mais je te préviens, tu devras tout me dire le vingt-cinq. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

- Je le sais.

Le silence s'installe. Ils savourent ces instants de quiétude, l'un contre l'autre. Tous deux ont conscience de vivre le calme avant la tempête. C'est une sensation étrange.

- Tu devrais y aller, souffle-t-elle enfin.

- Oui.

Ils ne bougent pas. Ils sont bien comme ça. Ils savent qu'ils n'auront plus ce genre de moment avant longtemps. Combien de temps exactement, ils l'ignorent. Ils le savent, c'est tout.

- Merci, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se détache de lui. Leurs regards s'accrochent de nouveau, elle pose une main sur sa joue. Un sourire triste étire ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle.

Il l'enlace. Elle se laisse faire. Il se détache rapidement d'elle. Si il ne part pas maintenant, il risque de craquer. Il se lève après l'avoir embrassée une dernière fois et quitte l'appartement.

Tout le temps du retour jusqu'à chez lui, le même sentiment qui l'a saisi quand il était près d'elle ne le quitte pas. Les choses vont changer, c'est certain, mais pour lui elles risquent de mal finir.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour la suite, dès qu'elle est finie! <strong>

**J'ai aussi _les Tripl's_ à continuer, le _BP_, _Personne_ et ma fic stargate à relire et corriger (pc puis net), ainsi que d'autres fics avant de les mettre sur fictionpress. Sans compter que j'ai une vie aussi.**

**Hem... Mouais, un chapitre normalement ce weekend, mais je ne vous garanti pas la longueur et l'intégralité du plan raconté. Je suis _légèrement_ occupée!**


	39. Avant de commencer

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**Pas de roman aujourd'hui, je vais vous laissez lire et vous faire votre avis.**

**Ces deux nouveaux chapitres que je vous poste sont volontairement courts et mettent en place le plan de Tony.**

**Mais chut, je vous laisse la surprise...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39 - Avant de commencer<strong>

.

- Debout là-dedans! crie Tony en entrant dans le bureau.

Timothy grogne quand il allume la lumière et rabat les couvertures par-dessus sa tête.

- Nous sommes le vingt-deux décembre, déclare son ami en écartant les draps, il est sept heures. Le temps est clair, sans nuage. Il fait 8°C. La neige est annoncée la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, grand soleil sur toute la côte est!

Tim cligne des paupières.

- Tony, grommelle-t-il en le voyant assis à côté du matelas avec un immense sourire, laisse-moi dormir.

- Navré le bleu, mais on a du boulot aujourd'hui!

Il lui tend une tasse à pois.

- Café. Et si ça ne suffit pas à te réveiller, je vais chercher du CafPow. Le petit déjeuner est prêt et n'attend plus que toi!

L'informaticien le regarde circonspect.

- Tu es réveillé tôt et de bonne humeur, tu m'as fait à manger... tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

Un sourire fait office de réponse.

- Lève-toi, dit-il en se mettant debout. On a du travail.

Tim s'assoit et prend la tasse qu'il a déposé au sol.

- C'est chaud!

Il trempe ses lèvres dans le breuvage.

- C'est amer! Ça ne va pas de le faire aussi fort! Je croyais que tu l'aimais sucré?

- C'est pour te réveiller.

- Je crois que c'est fait!

- Écoute Tim, tu as pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui et moi aussi. Si on veut que tout soit prêt pour demain matin, il faut qu'on s'active!

- On va bientôt passer une nuit blanche pour ces préparatifs. Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me laisser faire la grasse matinée?

- Tu n'avais qu'à te coucher plus tôt hier soir. Minuit c'est tard pour quelqu'un qui n'en a pas plus l'habitude.

- Je voulais qu'on termine de finaliser les détails du plan.

- Tu voulais que je te rassure à son sujet, même qu'on trouve autre chose.

- Mais enfin tu as vu ce que tu as imaginé?

- Ce n'est pas pire que l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord!

- De toute manière ça ne change rien. Je passerai te déposer ce qu'il te manque vers une heure. Les lunettes sont dans l'armoire, les clés sur la table de la cuisine. Fais gaffe quand tu rejoins la cellule. Je ne veux pas avoir à te chercher sous terre. À tout à l'heure.

Il quitte la pièce. Tim l'entend attraper son sac et ses affaires avant de franchir la porte et de la refermer à clé. Il soupire. Les jours qui viennent s'annoncent aussi dingues que le plan qu'il a imaginé. Il pourrait même dire les trois plans, puisqu'à chaque membre du trio correspond une idée différente. Il a questionné Tony, fait des recherches et compris rapidement qu'il a tout imaginé. Il ne s'est inspiré d'aucun film pour les mettre au point. Il ne sait pas si ça doit le rassurer ou au contraire l'inquiéter.

Faute de réponse, il décide de ne pas perdre de temps. Il se lève et s'habille avant de rejoindre la cuisine finir son café et de manger les pains au chocolat que son ami a été acheter. Il s'attelle ensuite aux tâches qui lui incombe. Ça va être difficile de tout finir d'ici ce soir. Il a du pain sur la planche.


	40. Préparatifs

**Chapitre 40 - Préparatifs**

.

- Alors? demande Tim dès qu'il entre dans l'appartement.

- C'est bon, j'ai tout. Et toi?

- Aussi. J'ai fini juste avant ton arrivée.

- Bien, déclare Tony en se délestant de ses affaires. On mange, on récapitule tout et on y va.

- Ça marche. Sinon, les autres?

- Ziva habite avec Abby chez toi. Gibbs est toujours aussi muet et Ducky taciturne. Ils seront là à douze heure précise le vingt-cinq.

Tim hoche la tête.

- Entendu, dit-il.

- Maintenant à table! décide Tony en passant devant lui. C'est pâtes à la carbonara ce soir!

Tim sourit devant son enthousiasme et lui emboite le pas. Ils se retrouvent attablés un quart d'heure plus tard. Tony détend l'atmosphère rapidement. Sans s'en rendre compte, son compagnon se déride. L'appréhension ne le quittait pas depuis un moment, une mauvaise chose pour ce qu'ils ont à faire. À présent, il est d'attaque pour passer à la suite des évènements.

Une fois le dîner terminé. Les deux hommes se changent. Ils doivent sortir et les affaires décontractées comme le costume ne sont pas les meilleurs pour cela. Une fois fait, Tony vérifie le contenu du sac de sport et du sac à dos.

- C'est bon pour moi, dit-il.

Tim faire l'inventaire à son tour.

- Il ne manque rien, annonce-t-il.

- Alors on y va.

- Quelle voiture?

- Pas de voiture McGee. On prend une moto.

- Mais les sacs...

- Pour ce qu'on a à faire, c'est ce qu'il nous faut.

- Tu l'as récupérée où?

- La moto?

- Oui.

- Au même endroit que le reste.

- Tony!

- Je ne l'ai pas volée, tes doigts de fée ont simplement fait des miracles et j'en ai profité. Et puis, c'était pour ça à la base, non?

Tim secoue la tête de dépit.

- Le matos, c'est fait, sourit Tony, la cellule et les papiers aussi. On peut y aller.

- Et pour...

- Aussi, coupe-t-il. Et ça m'a rien coûté! Apparemment il reste de bonnes âmes dans ce monde!

- Tu es vraiment sûr qu'on a tout?

- Relax le bleu, ça va bien se passer. C'est que l'échauffement!

- Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète! Demain...

- Tu assureras. Comme ce soir. Maintenant on y va. Si on veut finir dans les temps, chaque minute compte.

Il attrape le sac de sport et lui tend l'autre. Tim s'en empare avec une grimace.

- Je reste persuadé que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- On ne cambriole personne.

- Non, ce qu'on va faire c'est pire! Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on va réussir!

- Pensées positives McGee, pensées positives!

- Mouais.

- En route!

D'autorité, Tony l'entraîne vers le couloir. C'est un Tim récalcitrant qui monte derrière lui sur une moto cinq minutes plus tard. Ils filent bientôt dans les rues de la capitale.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous ne saurez pas ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire cette nuit (c'est pour plus tard). <strong>

**Le prochain chapitre démarre avec la première partie du plan et sera axé sur Tim évidemment.**

**Est-ce-que ça vous intéresse?**


	41. Le ripou

**Merci pour les coms MC, sirius, PBG, Abva, Diab'eau'lik et Nanoushka!**

**Je vous jure que je ne pensais pas que vous risquiez la crise d'AIPM au chapitre précédent!**

**Réjouissez-vous chers lecteurs à présent, voilà ce que vous attendez tous, le plan de Tony à l'oeuvre!**

**Vos avis sont très très attendus, autant vous le dire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41 - Le ripou<strong>

.

Clay Simmons peste contre sa voiture. Il inflige au capot une magistrale claque avant de regretter aussitôt son geste et de serrer sa main à la paume meurtrie contre sa poitrine. La carrosserie lustrée de son véhicule à vingt mille dollars lui renvoie le reflet de son visage rouge de colère. Il grogne avant de se résigner à devoir prendre un autre moyen de locomotion pour aller déjeuner dans son restaurant favori.

Il clique sur la télécommande de son véhicule pour barrer les portières. Il se retourne ensuite face à la rue pour dénicher un taxi. À cette heure là, le trafic est intense. C'est l'heure de la débauche, les taxis sont pris d'assaut. Il est totalement hors de question qu'il prenne le métro. Il prend donc son mal en patience pour en voir passer un sans passager et lui faire signe de s'arrêter.

Comme quoi la chance peut tourner malgré l'enchaînement rapide d'une série de catastrophes toute la matinée. L'objet de ses désirs apparaît au bout de la rue. Il s'avance dans sa direction en levant le bras pour attirer son attention. C'est à ce moment là qu'il le voit, ce sale type qui lui pourrit la vie tous les jours depuis quasiment le moment où il l'a rencontré. Hors de question de laisser à cet énergumène le taxi qui arrive. Il est pour lui!

Il sort sa plaque d'agent fédéral de sa veste et la met bien évidence face au conducteur. Le véhicule s'arrête à un mètre de lui. Il se rue vers la portière passager et s'engouffre à l'intérieur, coiffant au poteau ce trublion insupportable qu'est le petit nouveau de l'agence. Il sourit quand il voit le garçon de vingt ans son cadet lui lancer une flopée d'injures. Il en devine le sens sans toute fois les entendre.

Il est là à se réjouir de sa manœuvre quand la question du chauffeur sur sa destination le ramène à l'ordre. Il reporte son attention sur lui et tente de distinguer ses traits dans le rétroviseur. Il répond d'une voix enjouée en lui commandant de se dépêcher avant de regarder de nouveau par la vitre. L'air débraillé du conducteur et les gris-gris pendus au rétro et répartis sur le tableau de bord le dérangent. Il n'aime pas ces illuminés adeptes des pattes de lapins, fer à cheval et autres objets de superstition. Il aime ce qui est droit et carré, la rationalité. À l'attirail qui se trouve contre le pare-brise, il peut aisément deviner que l'homme est tout sauf rationnel.

- Votre ceinture monsieur.

Le rappel à l'ordre à beau être amical ou du moins d'un ton sans animosité, il ne lui plait guère. Il jure entre ses dents tout en s'exécutant. Le cliquetis de l'attache se fait entendre, puis le moteur vrombit. La voiture s'insère dans la circulation dense de Washington. Il jette un dernier regard par la lunette arrière au jeune freluquet qui guette toujours un taxi du trottoir. Ravi de le voir gesticuler dans tous les sens sans parvenir à en arrêter un, il se laisse aller tranquillement sur son siège.

La mélodie bien trop connue d'une chanson de Bob Marley sort des hauts parleurs installés à l'avant comme à l'arrière. La musique légèrement grésillante agresse ses tympans. Il remarque alors que les couleurs jaune, vert et rouge priment sur l'affreux beige des sièges et de la banquette. Il avise le chauffeur et soupire. Il est tombé sur un blanc rasta. Malgré cette mauvaise surprise, sa bonne humeur ne le quitte pas. L'image du gamin se trémoussant devant le bâtiment fédéral est bien trop satisfaisante. Il ferme les yeux et laisse la musique l'emporter.

Deux minutes ne se sont pas écoulées qu'il les rouvre. Une odeur inhabituelle chatouille ses narines. Il ne parvient pas à l'identifier. Il pense à un obscure mélange d'encens dont le conducteur pourrait être friand. Un coup d'œil à l'avant le détrompe. Il n'y a rien sur le tableau de bord. Pourtant un sifflement aigu résonne dans l'habitacle. L'image que lui renvoie le rétroviseur est toute autre que précédemment. La barbe qui mange le visage du chauffeur n'est plus visible. À la place des poils hirsutes se trouve une surface plastique noire.

- Hé! s'écrie-t-il.

Il tente de s'approcher, mais, trop rapide, la ceinture se bloque et le stoppe dans son élan. Il se recolle au siège pour déverrouiller la sécurité et se penche en avant plus doucement.

- Hé! répète-t-il d'une voix devenue pâteuse. Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes?

L'odeur s'est faite forte. Il ne comprend pas de ce dont il s'agit et d'où cela provient. Il a l'impression de se vider de ses forces à toute allure. Il se ré-appuie contre le dossier. Les sons se font de plus en plus loin. Tout lui parvient aux oreilles atténué. Le monde sonore s'est fait cotonneux. Il ne parvient presque plus à bouger.

- Je me sens pas bien, articule-t-il très faiblement.

Il a beau lutté, il ne réussit pas à se reprendre. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Sa volonté faiblit en même temps que toute énergie fuit son corps. Il connait cette sensation. Seulement la dernière fois que ça lui est arrivé, c'est parce que cette stupide infirmière lui avait percé la veine lors d'un don du sang. Ses collègues s'étaient d'ailleurs bien moqués de lui qu'il refuse d'y retourner ensuite. Même les médecins commettent des erreurs, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. C'était rare, mais ça pouvait arrivé. Il n'avait pas de raison de faire un blocage pour ça. Les dons étaient insuffisants, il n'allait pas arrêter quand même! Oui, sauf que c'était arrivé à lui. Et maintenant ça recommence! Bien sûr, cette fois, aucune aiguille n'est logée dans son bras et lui pompe le sang en lui faisant mal. Ça aussi, ça avait été sujet de raillerie d'ailleurs. Si il avait dit dès le début qu'il avait mal, il n'aurait pas été à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Se faire allonger, puis soulever les jambes et attirer l'attention générale, c'est à dire se ridiculiser devant une bonne partie de l'agence, avait été horrible. Et voilà qu'il va bientôt finir dans les vapes, pour de bon cette fois.

Il parvient à regarder le rétroviseur. Un masque à gaz se découpe parfaitement dans le petit cadre noir. L'information atteint son cerveau, mais il est dans l'incapacité de réagir. À la place, ses yeux se ferment. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il bascule dans l'inconscience.

Au volant du taxi, Timothy sourit sous son masque. Il ne pensait pas que l'idée de Tony ni le produit de Brad fonctionnerait aussi bien. Sur le siège près de lui, la bombe lacrymogène de leur fabrication s'est tue, vidée de son contenue. Il patiente une trentaine de seconde avant d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres. L'air s'engouffre avec violence dans l'habitacle. Ils roulent sur le périphérique depuis environ cinq minutes. Heureusement car, sans ça, il se serait fait forcément repérer avec son masque sur la figure. Masque qu'il peut enfin enlever. Le gaz soporifique s'est dissipé. Il n'en reste que quelques traces que l'engouffrement du vent à l'intérieur du véhicule fera rapidement disparaître. Il prend la première sortie, quittant la direction de la banlieue.

oOo

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se gare dans une ruelle étroite entre deux immeubles. À l'abri de toute surveillance électronique comme humaine, il coupe le moteur et descend du véhicule. Il cherche des yeux ce pour quoi il est venu ici. Après quelques instants, il repère son objectif juste devant le capot. Il s'est un peu trop avancé. Qu'importe, il devra faire avec.

Il passe de l'autre côté de la voiture et ouvre la portière passager. Il récupère une sacoche dans la boite à gant. Il referme et ouvre la porte de l'homme du FBI. Il vide le petit sac. Il se remémore les consignes de Tony avant d'approcher la seringue qu'il a en main du bras de Simmons. Après une dernière hésitation, il enfonce l'aiguille là où on le lui a appris. Il injecte le produit s'assurant le sommeil du quinquagénaire pour les heures à venir.

Une fois qu'il a fini de jouer les docteurs, il attrape des menottes et les met au dormeur. Il passe ensuite devant le capot. Avec quelques difficultés, il soulève la bouche d'égout et la fait glisser sur le sol. Une odeur de renfermé et d'eaux usées entre dans ses narines. Il grimace.

Il attrape ses clés et frappe le bord métallique. Il patiente quelques secondes puis recommence. Il se penche ensuite au-dessus du trou béant.

- Envoie! commande la voix de son partenaire.

Il se relève et part chercher le dormeur. Il jette un œil à la rue plus loin et remercie Tony silencieusement de si bien connaître cet endroit de la ville. Personne n'est visible. Ils peuvent opérer tranquille.

Il détache Simmons et l'attrape sous les aisselles pour le tirer hors de la voiture. Il le tracte vers le trou, grimaçant sous l'effort. Il fait passer les jambes de l'homme d'abord, puis fait suivre le reste du corps. Il le retient par les bras, repoussant l'image de l'individu suspendu dans le vide comme un quartier de viande. Il sent que le poids se fait moins lourd au bout de ses bras.

- Je l'ai, déclare Tony plus bas.

Il le lâche totalement. Malgré la pénombre, il distingue la silhouette de Tony et d'un corps sur son épaule gauche.

- Range tout et rejoins-moi, ordonne son ami.

Il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds pour aller récupérer ses affaires et fermer le taxi. Il revient ensuite près du trou. Il tire légèrement la plaque au-dessus. Puis il se glisse dans l'ouverture. Il descend l'échelle de barreaux jusqu'à pouvoir la refermer. Il a du mal à la bouger, mais après une lutte silencieuse de trente secondes, le claquement du métal contre le métal retentit. Il descend totalement pour prendre pied sur le béton. Il fait face à Tony en sueur.

- Bienvenue dans les égouts de Washington DC! déclare son ami joyeux.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Tony! rétorque-t-il.

- Hé! C'est pas toi qui porte monsieur-je-devrais-faire-un-régime!

Il lui lance un regard blasé.

- Tiens, prends la torche et passe devant, décide DiNozzo. Je te suis.

- Mais je ne sais pas où on va!

- Je vais te guider, rassure-toi.

- Enfin pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?

- Parce que tenir ce type, la lampe, te guider, passer les angles chargé comme ça est légèrement difficile le bleu! Autant que je saute à l'eau tout de suite, on gagnera du temps!

Le jeune homme baisse la tête et prend la lampe torche, conscient que son ami a raison. Celui-ci lui indique la direction qu'il doit prendre. Il commence à marcher.

- Au fait, demande Tony en lui emboitant le pas, pas de problème pour le récupérer?

- Non. Comme tu l'avais prévu, il ne m'a pas reconnu.

- Et les pièces que tu as enlevées à sa voiture pour l'empêcher de démarrer?

- Dans le sac, dit-il en montrant son dos.

- Ok, on ira la récupérer plus tard.

- Par contre, elle est plutôt près du FBI.

- Alors tu as fait comment?

- Avec les autres voitures autour, ce n'était pas trop difficile de se cacher pour passer dessous. Si j'avais dû ouvrir le capot, ça aurait été plus compliqué.

- Tu n'as même pas de cambouis!

- J'ai fait attention.

- Tu t'es nettoyé plutôt!

- Comment on va la récupérer?

Il devine son ami sourire devant le changement de sujet.

- On ira quand elle sera à la fourrière. D'ici là, notre ami sera bien installé.

McGee ne répond pas et continue son chemin. Ils poursuivent leur route dans un silence seulement rompu par le bruit de leurs pas et les indications de Tony. L'agent connait cette zone comme sa poche. Passer du temps avec les égoutiers a du bon. Ils sont à quelques blocs de son immeuble seulement.

Il leur faut moins d'un quart d'heure pour arriver à destination. Une ouverture se découpe dans le mur à leur droite. Timothy reconnaît les lieux et son pas se fait plus assuré. Il avance dans le couloir soulagé d'être en territoire connu. La porte de la cellule se dessine dans le halo lumineux de la lampe. Il actionne l'interrupteur puis passe à l'intérieur de la pièce, Tony sur les talons.

Son compagnon va se délester de son chargement sur le sol. Ils ont déménagé le lit et les étagères dans le couloir qu'ils viennent d'emprunter. Il s'approche de Simmons. Il fouille ses poches tandis que Tony entreprend de lui enlever une partie de ses vêtements. Ils le laissent vêtu de son pantalon et de sa chemise seulement. Tout le reste part remplir le sac qu'ils ont amené.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut? demande Tim.

- Oui, dans ma poche.

Tony attrape un flacon dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il attrape ensuite la seringue que son compagnon lui tend.

- Tu es sûr que le mélange n'est pas dangereux? s'inquiète Tim.

- Brad me l'a assuré.

Il fait l'injection puis se redresse.

- C'est bon, tu peux brancher les caméras.

- On ne le détache pas?

- Crois-moi, avec ce qui va lui passer par la tête, il vaut mieux pour sa propre sécurité qu'il reste menotté.

Ils passent de l'autre côté des barreaux et Tony ferme la porte de la grille. L'informaticien s'avance vers la caméra installée dans l'angle et actionne un bouton. Un voyant rouge s'allume, signe que l'appareil fonctionne. Il lui suffira de vérifier à l'appartement si la connexion avec son ordinateur est établie.

Il branche la seconde caméra vissée au mur opposé avant de rejoindre Tony dehors. La porte est fermée, la lumière éteinte.

- Pour le ripou, c'est fait. On a plus qu'à attendre, déclare le cinéphile. Reste les deux autres.

- À ton avis, il va falloir patienter combien de temps?

- Dès demain matin ça devrait être bon.

Tim acquiesce.

- Allez viens, allons manger. J'ai une faim de loup! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il survivra. Être shooté n'a tué personne.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple drogue Tony! C'est un hallucinogène!

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va voir une différence?

* * *

><p><strong>Un 'ti com' m'sieurs dames pour un auteur en mal de reviews!<strong>


	42. Oui chefs !

**Je suis de retour ! ! !**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. Je suis là et avec de nouveaux chapitres à poster!**

**Vous m'avez une nouvelle fois gatée en reviews, mille fois merci!**

**pleckyhabs : **Tu me suis toujours? Cool! Alors je ne vais pas te dire quand l'équipe va savoir la vérité, sinon je gache la surprise. Il va falloir patienter! Comment je fais pour ne pas me perdre dans toutes mes idées? Hem... Je t'avouerai que je fais un petit récapitulatif de ce qu'il va se passer (date et faits) ainsi que des mots clés pour ne pas oublier certains détails qui ont leur importance. J'avais fait pareil avec Modus Vivendi en faisant toute la chronologie de la fin de l'histoire pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'incohérence. Les expressions! ^_^ C'est vrai que je ne pensais vraiment pas que celle-là poserait problème. En France, on l'utilise tellement souvent! Chez toi, on dit quoi? Et c'est là que je comprends parfaitement pourquoi Ziva fait des fautes d'expression!

**PBG : **Ma Plus Grande Fan! Tu vois, je suis revenue! Tu vas bientôt savoir à quoi l'hallucinogène va servir. Je suis accro à tes reviews!

**Maeva : **Merci de me suivre! Et j'adore que tu me laisses des coms (aucun sous-entendu dans cette phrase voyons!)!

**Nanoushka : **Oui, oui, je le plains aussi de ne pas être shooté. Le pauvre! L'imagination, j'en ai à revendre. Je crois que je peux même dire que j'en ai un peu trop pour mon propre bien!

**Abva : **L'hallucinogène c'est pour le chapitre qui suit. J'ai hate d'avoir ton avis là-dessus!

**Choka : **Tu as rattrapé tout ton retard de review, bravo et merci! Et c'est un refus catégorique pour Miranda. Je te confirme que cette idée n'est absolument pas réaliste!

**MC : **C'est rare un commentaire aussi bien construit et sans le terme poulpe, félicitation!

**sirius : **Je ne répondrais à aucune question! Tu vas devoir attendre, encore je sais. Héhé, patience...

**Lady A :** Je t'avais reconnu! Et je préfère le pseudo Lady A, c'est plus rapide pour te répondre ici. Voilà la suite!

**Encore merci et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42 - Oui chefs !<strong>

.

Tony jette la veste de Simmons à la poubelle. Pour la lui retirer, il l'a découpée. Il aurait pu lui enlever les menottes pour éviter de jouer des ciseaux, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque, même minime, qu'il se réveille à ce moment là. Dommage, elle était de bonne qualité.

Il rejoint Tim dans le bureau. L'informaticien se trouve devant l'ordinateur à regarder ce que leur transmet la caméra infrarouge de la cellule. Leur homme est réveillé. Il déambule dans la pièce en titubant légèrement.

- Alors? s'informe-t-il.

- Le produit commence à faire effet, répond Tim.

- Bien. Tu iras le voir cette nuit.

- Avec la barbe?

- Oui. Il faut que tu la gardes encore.

McGee soupire. Il rêve de se raser.

- Patience le bleu, sourit Tony, tu pourras bientôt t'en passer.

- J'espère!

Il quitte l'écran des yeux pour se tourner vers lui.

- Et toi?

- Je vais voir les filles.

Le visage de Timothy s'assombrit et il reporte son attention sur Simmons en train d'essayer de secouer les barreaux. Tony pose une main sur son épaule.

- Plus que deux jours Tim.

- Encore deux jours, rétorque-t-il.

- On ne peut pas leur dire, plus maintenant. Ce serait trop dangereux. Il faut attendre.

- Tu devrais y aller, elles vont t'attendre.

- Je ne rentrerai pas tard, assure Tony.

Tim hausse les épaules sans répondre.

- Au moindre problème, appelle-moi, commande son ami.

- Dépêche-toi de partir.

Tony se résout à s'en aller, mal à l'aise de le laisser tout seul.

oOo

Un peu plus tard, il tape à la porte de son appartement. Ziva vient lui ouvrir. Elle sourit en le découvrant et s'efface pour le laisser entrer. Elle indique la cuisine de la main. Il y retrouve Abby. La gothique s'affaire au-dessus du plan de travail, découpant des légumes. Elle se retourne en l'entendant arriver.

- Tony! s'exclame-t-elle surprise et heureuse de le voir.

- Salut Abs.

- Je l'ai invité à manger avec nous, annonce Ziva en les rejoignant.

- Dans ce cas...

Elle défait le tablier noué autour de sa taille et le lui lance.

- Tu vas t'occuper du repas! sourit-elle.

- Hé! C'est moi l'invité! s'offusque-t-il.

- Sauf que je n'étais pas au courant. Et tu dois t'entraîner.

- M'entraîner?

- Après-demain Tony, c'est bien toi qui reçoit?

- Oui, mais...

- J'espère pour toi que tu te charges de la cuisine!

Il sourit et s'approche d'elle.

- Absolument charmante demoiselle. Et j'aimerai bien prendre quelques cours avant.

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment.

- Ziva, appelle Abby avec un grand sourire. Enseigner ne veut pas dire cuisiner, n'est-ce-pas?

- C'est exact, répond-elle avec le même sourire.

- Tiens, déclare la laborantine en lui mettant son couteau d'autorité dans les mains. Au travail!

- Mais Abby...

- On va t'apprendre à cuisiner. Et pour ça, la voix suffit.

- Tu ne vas pas me commander quand même!

- Moi? Non. Nous!

- Abby!

Elle s'approche de Ziva. Les deux femmes se tapent dans les mains en voyant son air affligé.

- Au travail! ordonne Ziva. On a faim!

- Et tu as intérêt à faire ça bien!

Il les regarde, soupire puis sourit.

- Oui chefs!


	43. Qui suis je ?

**Chapitre 43 - Qui suis-je ?**

.

Timothy monte le son. Les bruits captés par la caméra de la cellule résonne dans la pièce. Simmons crie contre un ennemi imaginaire. Il se heurte sans cesse à la grille et aux murs. McGee jette un œil à l'heure, minuit. C'est le moment. Il coupe les enceintes et allume la seconde caméra. Avec l'obscurité, elle ne sert pas, mais ça ne tardera pas. Il lance ensuite l'enregistrement vidéo.

Il éteint les rares lumières de l'appartement en gagnant l'entrée. Il attrape la lampe et les lunettes de vision nocturne sur le meuble. À côté, sont déposées les clés de la voiture de l'agent du FBI qu'ils ont été récupéré en fin d'après-midi. Avec ses bidouillages informatiques comme dit Tony et le bagout de ce dernier, ils n'ont eu aucun problème à la fourrière. La voiture dort maintenant sagement près des autres véhicules qu'ils ont emprunté.

Il gagne les sous-sols puis les égouts en faisant attention de ne pas être repéré. Il n'aime pas venir seul ici. C'est la deuxième fois seulement et c'est déjà trop. La présence rassurante de son grand frère lui manque. Il aimerait qu'il soit à ses côtés. Il sait que passer la soirée avec Abby et Ziva était nécessaire pour s'assurer un alibi si jamais la disparition de Simmons venait à être découverte, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Il sait aussi que c'est important pour le moral des filles qu'il aille les voir. Seulement, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de le laisser seul. C'est vrai que c'est à lui qu'incombe d'obtenir les aveux de leur prisonnier, mais ça ne change rien. Il voudrait que Tony soit là.

La porte de la cellule apparaît. Il s'arrête devant et prend une grande inspiration. Tout va se jouer maintenant. Il tourne la clé dans la serrure puis la dépose au sol avec les lunettes. Il actionne l'interrupteur et entre dans la pièce.

La soudaine luminosité a contraint Simmons à se cacher quelques instants les yeux avec ses avant-bras pour ne pas être ébloui. Ses poings sont serrés l'un contre l'autre. De profil, l'homme est recourbé vers l'avant. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, son regard halluciné. Il le constate lorsqu'il se tourne vers lui.

Tim a fermé la porte. Il se tient entre la grille est le mur. Il attend, impassible, les bras le long du corps que l'autre réagisse. Et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

- Vous! Je vous reconnais! Vous êtes le chauffeur du taxi!

Tim se retient pour ne pas se crisper. Il doit paraître détendu. Pourtant l'annonce du prisonnier ne lui plait guère. L'homme est bien plus lucide qu'il ne devrait l'être.

- Vous faîtes partie du complot, hein! Je le sais, c'est le freluquet le responsable! Il veut ma place! Mais il ne l'aura pas, non, non, non.

Finalement le produit a bien fait son effet. Il n'a plus qu'à s'en servir.

- C'est lui, hein! Même que c'est la souris qui me l'a dit. Oui, oui, elle est venue me voir! Elle est gentille la petite souris. Je lui donne à manger tous les jours, Maman dit que je m'en occupe bien! Mais Papa il l'aime pas. Elle lui fait peur.

Tout à son délire, l'homme ne réalise pas que Tim s'est approché de la grille. Il est toute fois hors de vue des caméras.

- Clay, dit-il, tu n'as pas été sage.

Il a des difficultés à jouer ce rôle de tortionnaire malgré les répétitions que lui a imposé Tony. Pourtant il continue, s'appliquant à prononcer le prénom de l'homme dans la plupart de ses phrases pour focaliser son attention sur ce qu'il souhaite en même temps que le déstabiliser, comme il l'a appris.

- Regarde-moi Clay.

Simmons lève les yeux vers lui.

- Je vous reconnais, répète-t-il.

- Qui suis-je? demande Tim.

- Le chauffeur de taxi!

- Qui suis-je vraiment Clay?

Sa voix s'est faire dure.

- Qui suis-je? réitère-t-il.

Il est au plus près de la grille. Simmons s'approche des barreaux à son tour. Tous deux sont visibles par les caméras.

- Regarde bien Clay, qui suis-je?

L'homme détaille son visage, sans cesse agité de tics nerveux.

- Vous êtes...

Il pâlit soudainement et a un mouvement de recul.

- Vous êtes mort! s'exclame-t-il.

Tim secoue la tête.

- Qui suis-je Clay?

- Vous ne pouvez pas être lui!

- Qui suis-je?

- Timothy McGee est mort!

Tim agite son doigt de gauche à droite devant lui.

- Je ne suis pas mort Clay, pas tout à fait.

L'homme devient plus blanc encore.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas...

- Vous m'avez tué Clay, déclare Tim d'une voix impassible, mais je suis revenu. Il n'y a aucun repos pour les assassins.

- Non, non, non! Vous êtes mort!

- Je suis là Clay.

- Vous êtes mort!

- Vous m'avez tué Clay.

- Non! Je n'ai rien fait! C'est pas moi!

- Alors qui Clay? Qui l'a fait?

- Inieta!

- Jero Inieta?

- Oui! Le mafieux!

- Qu'a-t-il fait?

- C'est dans le quartier d'un de se adversaires que vous êtes mort! Il s'est débarrassé de votre corps, je l'ai vu!

- Pourquoi Clay? Pourquoi suis-je mort?

- Vous étiez témoin!

- Témoin de quoi?

- De notre business!

- Quel business Clay? Avec qui?

- Avec le mafieux et le richard.

- Je veux des noms.

- Jero Inieta et Karl Brysfield!

- Quel est le business Clay?

- Blanchiment d'argent.

- Comment?

- Inieta fourni la marchandise et Karl Brysfield l'argent. Moi je protège les échanges et le secret. On me paye pour ça, pour que les flics regardent ailleurs.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me tuer?

- On préparait le prochain échange, vous étiez là! Vous n'auriez pas dû! Il fallait vous réduire au silence. Il le fallait!

- Mais je suis là Clay.

- Non!

- Vous devez payer pour vos crimes.

- Je n'ai rien fait!

- Vous avez tué un de vos hommes Clay.

- Ce n'était pas moi!

- Qui alors?

- Inieta, c'était Jero Inieta.

- Pourquoi l'a-t-il tué Clay?

- Il...

- Pourquoi?

- Il fallait un coupable pour écarter les soupçons de moi!

- On vous soupçonnait?

- Je crois, je sais pas. C'était une idée de Karl, pour qu'on soit tranquille. C'est lui le cerveau!

- Vous vous êtes enrichis sur des morts.

- Non! Je n'ai tué personne.

- Tu as trahi ton pays et ses valeurs, Clay. Tu es la honte de l'agence dont tu fais partie. Tout ça pour de l'argent?

- Oui!

Un instant, le silence. Tim ne souhaite qu'une chose, partir d'ici. Pourtant il sait que ce n'est pas totalement terminé. Il lui reste une dernière chose à faire, pas tout à fait la vengeance, mais de quoi faire payer un peu ses actes, à cet homme qui le dégoûte.

- Tu as été méchant Clay, siffle-t-il. Tu as fait du mal.

- Non!

- Tu dois être puni pour cela.

- Je vous en prie, supplie-t-il en se mettant à genoux, ne me faîtes pas de mal! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez!

- Tu vas payer pour tes crimes Clay. Karl et Jero aussi. Les assassins ne trouvent pas le repos.

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Les fantômes ne vous laisseront aucun répit.

- Non!

- Ils arrivent Clay. Ils arrivent.

Tim se redresse. Il fait demi-tour et quitte les lieux sans un regard pour l'homme qui supplie sur le sol. Il éteint la lumière, ramasse les lunettes et les clés, ferme la porte et regagne l'appartement en vitesse.

Une fois arrivé, il coupe les enregistrements des caméras. Il vérifie que ce qu'il s'est passé a correctement été enregistré avant de tout éteindre, les mains tremblantes.

Toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il a appris et du rôle joué pour cela, il s'effondre dans le canapé, la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

oOo

Il est presque deux heure quand Tony rentre. Il allume et le découvre prostré là où il s'est laissé tomber trois-quart d'heure plus tôt.

- J'ai les aveux, annonce-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il ne voit pas Tony, mais il sent bientôt le cuir s'affaisser à ses côtés.

- J'ai les aveux, répète-t-il.

Tony l'attire contre lui.

- Il a tout avoué, absolument tout.

- Ça va aller Tim, je suis là maintenant.

- Tu l'aurais vu, il...

- Chut, calme-toi. C'est fini.

- Ne me laisse plus Tony, s'il-te-plait.

- Je reste avec toi Tim.

Tout doucement le jeune homme relâche ses muscles tendus. Bouleversé, il faut du temps à son meilleur ami pour le calmer. Peu à peu son corps se fait lourd. Il sombre dans le sommeil. Malgré la lumière de l'entrée allumée, Tony reste où il est. Son petit frère a besoin de lui. Il ne compte pas bouger d'un millimètre jusqu'à son réveil. Et puis le canapé est plutôt confortable, passer sa nuit là ne sera pas un problème.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

***a peur que ces deux chapitres n'aient pas plu***

**Vous en dîtes quoi ?**

**Au sujet de l'alternance du tutoiement et du vouvoiement par Tim de Simmons, c'est délibéré. J'ai privilégié l'un ou l'autre selon la teneur de la conversation. **

**Pour la suite, voilà un petit spoiler : Tony se charge de Brysfield. Pas d'hallucinogène cette fois, mais...**


	44. Le friqué

**Merci reviewers adorés! Bientôt 200 reviews, waouh!**

**dgreyman : **Il y en a un autre qui n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à lui!

**MC : **Et non, la fin du chapitre précédent n'était pas cryptée. La suite, la voilà!

**Ayahne : **J'en conclus que tu as aimé!

**sirius :** Dommage que tu n'es pas aimé le chapitre avec Tony et les filles, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi! Tu vas découvrir ce qu'il prépare maintenant!

**diab' : **Je te confirme que je dois avoir l'esprit tordu pour imaginer des trucs pareils! Je ne dis rien pour le deuxième membre du trio, je te laisse découvrir.

**PBG : **LA VOILA LA SUITE!

**Lady A : **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme le reste!

**Abva : **Tant mieux si tout est super!

****Comme ce chapitre est juste fini, il manque de relecture. Pour les erreurs qui s'y seraient glissées, je les corrigerais plus tard!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 44 - Le friqué<strong>

.

Karl Brysfield est un homme à l'allure austère. Les traits de son visage sont toujours neutres. Il est impossible de dire à quoi il pense. Il est maître de ses émotions en toute circonstance. C'est excellent pour les affaires, du moins selon de quel côté on se place.

Portant toujours un costume impeccable d'un coût exorbitant, roulant en berline noire d'un montant pharaonique, vivant dans une maison au prix d'une hauteur toujours inégalée, monsieur Brysfield est un homme riche, marié à son travail et ayant un goût certain. Cela, tout le monde vous le dira et ce sont bien les seules choses que l'on pourra vous dire.

Le voir entrer dans l'immense building siège de son pourvoir et de sa puissance, le jour du réveillon de Noël, sera qualifié de normal. Les fêtes sont des jours dont il profite pour faire augmenter le nombre de chiffres de ses comptes en banque. Conscient qu'un employé heureux, satisfait de son emploi ainsi que de son patron est bien plus productif que les autres, il laisse à ses salariés la totalité de leurs jours de congé lors des fêtes. Seul le minimum requis de personnes pour faire fonctionner son "entreprise" et tenir son domicile est à son poste. Ainsi, lorsqu'il demande à ce qu'on avance sa voiture pour qu'il puisse gagner son bureau à 7h30 pile, un véhicule est devant sa porte lorsqu'il se présente sur le perron de son imposante demeure.

Son attaché-case à la main, son chapeau de feutre sous le bras, son long manteau de velours frôlant le sol, il s'avance vers la portière ouverte. Il s'installe avec une gestuelle témoignant de son habitude de la chose et l'élégance qu'il tient à conserver à chaque instant. Voir et être vu sont des mots qui régissent sa conduite en toute circonstance. Il faut bien entendu qu'ils soient associés aux termes seyant à son rang actuel, classe, prestance, richesse, puissance et autorité.

Le majordome qu'il emploie ferme la porte. Son chauffeur le regarde à travers le rétroviseur, attendant de connaître la direction à prendre. Son patron prend le temps de le saluer avant de lui répondre. Il demande ensuite des nouvelles de sa famille, comme chaque fois. Se préoccuper de ce qu'il juge pourtant sans aucun intérêt assure la fidélité du conducteur et un travail irréprochable. Jouer les hypocrites ne pose aucun problème au magnat de la finance. Tout est bon pour assurer la bonne marche de ses affaires. Si arriver à l'heure à ses rendez-vous passe par le dessin qu'a fait la gamine du conducteur comme cadeau à sa mère pour Noël, il continuera à le faire. Il réfrénera comme toujours des remarques sarcastiques à ce sujet et se contentera d'un sourire poli en plus d'une phrase aimable sur l'innocence des enfants qu'il déteste pourtant.

Il réprime un soupire de soulagement lorsque le véhicule se gare le long du trottoir et un sourire lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Il s'engouffre dans la boite de métal et appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage. La machinerie se met en marche et les câbles commencent leur traction. Enfin, il peut dire que la journée débute. D'ici peu, il sera assis dans son superbe fauteuil de cuir à lire le journal et s'informer du cours de la bourse. Le Dow Jones se porte bien en ce moment, il ne craint pas vraiment de mauvaise surprise.

Il réfléchit au transfert d'argent qu'il compte effectuer dans la matinée quand les lumières s'éteignent. Le mouvement ascensionnel se stoppe brusquement et lui fait légèrement perdre l'équilibre. Il se maintient droit en s'appuyant sur la paroi. Il maudit la panne, puis s'approche du cadran et actionne l'interphone.

- L'ascenseur est bloqué! déclare-t-il mécontent.

Seul un grésillement lui répond lorsqu'il relâche le bouton.

- Hé! appelle-t-il. Vous m'entendez?

Il continue à demander de l'aide en faisant une pause entre chaque appel, mais le silence persiste. Las et en colère de ne pas avoir de réponse, il finit par s'assoir sur le sol. Il a plié son manteau et a déposé sa mallette par-dessus. Son portable dernière génération n'affiche toujours aucun réseau. Il est coincé au cinquante-quatrième étage de l'immeuble. Celui-ci en compte soixante-dix. Il décide de prendre son mal en patience. Il fera une nouvelle tentative d'ici quelques minutes.

Deux minutes plus tard, c'est un nouvel échec. Il s'énerve contre l'engin et les imbéciles qui ne sont pas à leur poste. Il les licenciera dès qu'il sera sorti d'ici.

.

Les minutes passent, puis les heures. Trois se sont écoulées quand la machine s'ébranle. Il se relève en vitesse. Il va enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici. Il appuie sur l'interphone pour passer un savon aux hommes chargés de la surveillance. Il n'a pas le temps de parler, il se retrouve étalé sur le sol.

Il a la sensation d'être soudain écrasé. Son estomac fait des cabrioles dans son ventre. Il crispe les poings, ferme les yeux.

Il comprend ce qu'il se passe sans vraiment en saisir l'ampleur. Il sait seulement qu'il est infiniment soulagé lorsque la chute brutale de la cabine se termine. Il est alors au niveau quarante-deux. Il blêmit en voyant les deux chiffres jaunes sur l'écran. Il se redresse les jambes tremblantes. Sa voix l'est tout autant lorsqu'il appuie sur le petit disque en plastique rouge.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe bon sang!

Une nouvelle fois, le silence.

- Répondez enfin!

L'ascenseur amorce sa remontée. Au soixante-septième étage, il s'arrête de nouveau. L'homme se cramponne à la légère barre plate de bois faisant le tour de la cabine. Ses doigts se serrent. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Ses phalanges blanchissent. La cage de métal dégringole.

Il se cramponne de toutes ses forces à la fine rambarde. La lumière est toujours là, mais il ne la voit pas. Il garde les paupières obstinément closes, priant pour que ça s'arrête.

Contrairement à ce qu'il a toujours entendu dire, aucun flash ne passe dans sa tête alors qu'il se croit sur le point de mourir. Son esprit est vide. Il ne pense à rien. Seule la course de l'ascenseur vers le sol capte son attention. Le bruit strident des câbles frottant contre le métal et le grincement de la boite où il se trouve vrillent ses tympans. Ses jambes le portent difficilement. Sa tête est appuyée contre la paroi. Ses traits sont tendus. Il a peur.

La course folle de la cabine se finit aussi brusquement qu'elle a commencé. Le sifflement des freins en action est le son le plus aigu qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Il lui fait mal aux oreilles. Il le soulage aussi intensément. L'arrêt brutal qui l'a envoyé au sol et les douleurs qui en résultent ne le privent pas de la joie de se sentir vivant.

Il lui faut du temps pour reprendre à peu près contenance. Son cœur bat à la chamade. Il s'en rend compte à présent. Déglutissant difficilement, il se remet debout. Ses jambes sont flageolantes. Il tient bon et approche de l'interphone. Il n'a pas le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton, la chute recommence.

Cette fois, il est projeté contre les portes de métal avant de retomber sur son manteau et son attaché-case. Les coins de la valise lui entre dans les côtes. Il serre le tissu dans ses poings. Son sefl-contrôle légendaire est en train de s'émousser. Il est dans un ascenseur fou, en chute libre en ce moment même. Il va mourir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Pour l'instant il est vivant. L'engin s'est arrêté au huitième étage. Son corps est douloureux, mais il est vivant et la machine est à l'arrêt. C'est l'essentiel, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il ne se relève pas. Il se contente de s'asseoir dans un angle, près du cadran aux chiffres jaunes. Une voix grésillante sort du haut-parleur.

- Bonjour Karl.

Il lève la tête étonné.

- La politesse monsieur Brysfield, ne l'oubliez pas, reprend la voix. On répond bonjour lorsqu'une personne vous salue.

L'ascenseur s'ébranle et le compteur lumineux affiche un nombre allant grandissant.

- J'attends. À moins que vous ne préfériez redescendre?

L'homme se lève d'un bon et appuie sur le bouton.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Quand même!

- Répondez!

- Je suppose que je n'aurai pas mieux. Soit.

- Répondez-moi espèce de fou, qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez?

- Mesurez vos paroles, je n'apprécie pas votre ton. Et sachez que je ne suis pas fou. Si je l'étais, nous ne serions pas là à discuter tranquillement.

- Vous appelez ça discuter tranquillement?

- Karl, Karl, Karl... mon cher, c'est vous qui vous énervez, pas moi.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Quelle importance?

- Ça en a pour moi!

- Plus que de savoir que d'un geste je condamne la cabine où vous êtes à s'écraser en bas?

- ...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Que voulez-vous?

- Question pertinente. Et vous, que voulez-vous?

- Répondez!

- Je veux simplement discuter Karly chéri! Oh, ne faîtes pas cette moue dégoutée, ça ne vous va absolument pas! Surtout que votre coupe balai-brosse est une horreur!

L'homme regarde attentivement autour de lui.

- Vous ne trouverez pas la caméra Karl, assure son interlocuteur. Je ne vous en laisserai pas le temps. C'est à vous de voir si vous acceptez que nous ayons une discussion en parfait gentleman ou si vous voulez vous écraser quarante étages plus bas. Pardon, quarante et un!

- Gentleman? Vous vous moquez de moi!

- Je ne me permettrais pas! Quelle idée saugrenue!

- Cessez de prendre ce ton condescendant et allez droit au but! Que voulez-vous?

- Vous faisiez moins le fier tout à l'heure.

- De l'argent?

- Pourquoi ramenez-vous tout à l'argent? Vous pensez que c'est ce qui vous sortira de là?

Un rire franc jaillit du haut parleur.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! s'énerve le multimillionnaire.

- Vous Karly!

- Ne m'appelez pas Karly!

- Alors Karlos, Karlichou, Karlargentesttoutemavie? J'aime beaucoup Kiki aussi.

- Taisez-vous! rage l'homme.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez à la fin! Je parle ou je me tais?

- Que voulez-vous si ce n'est de l'argent?

- Vous ne devinez pas?

- Je devrais?

- Je ne sais pas. Votre vie n'est pas un enjeu suffisant pour vous permettre de trouver?

- Qui vous envoie? C'est..

- Personne, coupe une voix amusée. J'agis de ma propre initiative. Même si je vous accorde qu'il m'a fallu un peu d'aide pour tout mettre en place.

- Qu'importe de qui il s'agit, il le regrettera! Et vous aussi!

- Mais pourquoi croyez-vous que vous réussirez à nous retrouver? Si jamais vous sortez d'ici vivant évidemment.

- Je trouverai qui vous êtes!

- Pas sûr.

- Votre homme payera pour vous!

- Vous voudriez faire du mal à un mort? C'est la meilleure!

- Mort?

- Vu tous ceux que vous avez sur la conscience, je peux comprendre qu'il vous faille un peu de temps pour vous souvenir. Ne tardez pas tout de même, nous arrivons.

Karl recule un peu et regarde à quel étage ils sont. Soixante-dix s'affiche.

- Terminus, tout le monde descend! reprend la voix.

Comprenant aussitôt ce qu'il va se passer, l'homme d'affaire se jette sur l'interphone.

- Attendez!

- Oui?

- Je vais trouver!

- J'attends. Faîtes vite, je ne suis pas très patient aujourd'hui.

Brysfield commence l'énumération de noms et de prénoms.

- Toujours pas, essayez encore! se réjouit Tony derrière son écran.

Installé dans la salle de contrôle, un sachet de popcorn à la main, il profite du spectacle. Il suffit d'un seul geste de sa part pour faire tomber l'appareil où se trouve son prisonnier. Il s'est d'ailleurs pas privé de le faire tout à l'heure. Avec une ordure pareille, ça ne l'a pas rebuté. Et ce n'est pas liste de noms qui s'allongent sans cesse qui va le faire regretter. Ce type est une pourriture et un meurtrier. Il ira jusqu'au bout de son plan sans aucun problème.

- Je perds patience Karl, dit-il dans le micro.

Dans l'ascenseur, l'homme continue de chercher. Enfin, le nom tant attendu franchit ses lèvres.

- Timothy McGee! hurle-t-il.

- Bonne réponse! Vous avez gagné un tour supplémentaire!

- Non, vous aviez dit que...

- Je n'ai rien dis du tout, objecte Tony avant d'appuyer sur une touche de son clavier.

- NON! s'époumone-t-il.

Mais de nouveau, l'appareil entame sa chute infernale vers le bas.

DiNozzo regarde l'homme épouvanté heurter les parois sans que cela le touche plus que ça. Il a un objectif, il s'y tient. Les pleurnicheries d'un homme pareil ne vont certainement pas l'attendrir.

Lorsque la moitié des étages est passé, il stoppe la course de la machine. Il prend le temps d'inverser le mouvement sur l'ordinateur avant de lancer la remontée.

- Brysfield, déclare-t-il glacial lorsque l'appareil est revenu au plus haut niveau. Debout!

Sous l'injonction, l'homme se lève. Il n'a plus grand chose de l'impassibilité qu'il présentait jusque là.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'agent spécial Timothy McGee, Brysfield, ordonne Tony. Faîtes bien attention à ce que vous allez dire. La prochaine fois que je fais tomber l'ascenseur sera la dernière.

L'homme se ressaisit avant de prendre la parole. Il est prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau. Le sourire aux lèvres, Tony l'entend débiter des aveux complets. Il n'a même pas à lui demander d'expliquer son business avec les deux autres et la mort de l'agent du FBI.

- Vous savez tout! termine enfin le friqué. Laissez-moi partir maintenant!

Tony hésite sur la marche à suivre. Bien sûr, il ne compte pas le relâcher. Cependant, il se demande si il ne doit pas faire quelque chose avant de passer à la suite de son plan.

Le visage de son petit frère se dessine nettement dans son esprit. Il prend sa décision. Il coupe l'enregistrement vidéo, le son et appuie sur un bouton. L'ascenseur file vers le sol à toute allure.

Peu avant, il s'arrête. Toujours de marbre, Tony actionne un interrupteur. Le reste du gaz soporifique envahit la cabine, emportant Brysfield vers l'inconscience. Il attrape ensuite son téléphone.

- Tim, c'est moi. C'est bon, je les ai. Rejoins-moi, on passe à la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? ? ?<strong>


	45. Monsieur

**Cette fic a atteint les 200 reviews : MERCI !**

**Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser! Mais merci, merci, merci!**

**Vraiment, j'adore vos reviews! Si je pouvais, je traduirais mes fics pour en avoir d'avantage! Mais comme je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots en anglais...**

**Sirius : **Du grand Tony, vraiment? Merci de continuer à me suivre!

**Nanoushka : **Tu postes la 200e review et je me prend un savon pour une malheureuse faute d'orthographe? Merci bien! J'avais pourtant prévenu que le chapitre manquait de relecture, j'en ai corrigé d'autres! Enfin, pas grave, j'aime toujours tes review quand même. Et ta fic aussi! Oui, il y a un sous-entendu dans ma phrase!

**Lady A : **Tu es toujours là, hein! La crise d'AIPM ne t'a pas fait mourir!

**Ayahne : **Kiki ressemble à ton patron? Je compatis, vraiment.

**MC : **Donc je suis géniale? Donc tu ne m'en voudras pas de la longueur de ce chapitre! Pas vrai?

**PBG : **MPGF! Tu m'idôlatres? Et bien moi aussi, pour tes reviews!

**Diab' : **Il vaut mieux que les ascenseurs soient résistants! Un génie? Un dieu? Après l'idôle, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de faire mieux! Rassure Albert, la suite est là!

**pleckyhabs : **Le plan continue!

**Encore merci!**

**J'ai eu une semaine chargée et j'ai posté pas mal de chose. Il ne manquait que la suite de cette fic : la voilà! Je sais c'est court, mais je bosse sur le chapitre suivant. Il arrivera bientôt!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 45 - Monsieur<strong>

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent au niveau le plus bas. Timothy entre dans la cage de métal, un masque sur le visage, et actionne l'interrupteur pour la bloquer. Il évite le corps de Brysfield et entreprend de récupérer la caméra miniature cachée dans ce qui fait office de plafond. Il la range dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et s'attaque à la suite.

Il fourre dans un sac l'attaché-case et le manteau de leur nouveau prisonnier. Il le retourne sur le dos et déleste ses poches de leur contenu. Il veille à éteindre son téléphone et en ôter la puce avant de sortir une paire de menottes. Il les met au dormeur et se relève en entendant des pas.

Une casquette vissée sur la tête, un sac sur l'épaule, quelques pas derrière lui Tony le regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Petit accident on dirait, dit-il en indiquant l'entrejambe de l'homme étendu sur le sol.

Effectivement celui-ci n'a pu contenir sa vessie lors du dernier plongeon que l'agent lui a infligé.

- Je te déconseille d'enlever le masque pour le moment, continue-t-il en reculant, le gaz ne s'est pas dissipé.

Son ami se contente d'un hochement de tête avant d'attraper l'homme par les chevilles et de le tirer hors de la cabine. Tony passe la deuxième lanière du sac à dos sur son épaule pour ne pas être gêné, puis prend une grande bouffée d'air. Il bloque sa respiration pour venir lui donner un coup de main.

Il attrape l'homme par les poignets et tous deux s'empressent de parcourir les dix mètres qui les sépare de la berline qu'ils ont dégottée au même endroit que le taxi et la moto. L'agent recommence à respirer normalement avec plaisir. Il ouvre le coffre que leur prisonnier vient remplir. Tony se charge de le bâillonner tandis que Tim enlève son masque.

- Il va falloir nettoyer, soupire-t-il en jetant un œil à l'ascenseur.

- Oui, acquiesce Tony, et ça ne me ravit pas.

- Si tu n'avais pas attendu des heures avant de jouer les tortionnaires sadiques, ce ne serait pas arrivé.

- On s'engueulera plus tard, coupe Tony en lui tendant son sac. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Occupe toi de la bande vidéo pendant que je joue à Cendrillon.

- Avec quoi? Tu as des produits d'entretien sur toi?

- Non, mais il y en a dans le véhicule, répond-il en se penchant dans l'angle gauche du coffre. Lorsque tu es chauffeur de ce genre de type, tu dois toujours avoir de quoi faire briller la carrosserie et garder clean l'intérieur. Même celle-là doit en avoir.

Il retire sa casquette et la range dans son sac. Il passe ensuite sa main sur le revêtement plastique du coffre. Une forme s'y découpe. Il entreprend de l'enlever pour faire apparaître l'espace se trouvant derrière.

- Il y a le même à droite, explique-t-il. Généralement c'est là qu'est rangé le cric. Et... Victoire!

Il sort un chiffon, une éponge et du lave-vitre. Les deux hommes avisent les autres flacons contenu dans le renfoncement aménagé là.

- Reste plus qu'à trouver le bon, soupire Tony. Et ensuite...

- Tu feras reluire le lino de l'ascenseur.

- Ouais.

- Te plains pas, ça aurait pu être un revêtement plus difficile à nettoyer.

- Fais des miracles avec le pc McGeek et fous-moi la paix. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires.

C'est au tour de Tim de faire un immense sourire.

oOo

Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir battu de nouveaux records de vitesse, Tony réenclenche l'ascenseur. Les portes se ferment en même temps que Timothy rabat l'écran de l'ordinateur portable.

- C'est bon, annonce-t-il à son ami, les bandes le montreront entrer dans son bureau, puis ressortir et gagner le parking où nous sommes pour le déjeuner.

- Ça marche, déclare Tony en rangeant les produits et refermant le coffre. On peut y aller.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça va paraître étrange qu'il passe par les sous-sols?

- Il l'a bien fait hier!

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui c'est la veille de Noël.

- Ça lui est complètement égal le bleu, crois-moi.

McGee fait une moue dubitative.

- En route! déclare Tony en posant sur sa tête une casquette similaire à celle du chauffeur de Brysfield. La voiture de monsieur est avancée.

- Tony, soupire Tim.

- Allons-nous dans votre restaurant habituel, monsieur? demande-t-il en ouvrant la portière arrière droite.

Timothy lève les yeux au ciel. Tony poursuit.

- Sinon, je connais un endroit fort sympathique que monsieur pourrait apprécier. Il faudra cependant faire un petit détour par un lieu fortement incommodant par ses odeurs.

- _Monsieur_ est d'accord pour la seconde proposition, déclare Tim en prenant place.

- Alors c'est décidé, termine-t-il satisfait que son meilleur ami se prête au jeu. Nous allons chez moi après avoir fait un crochet par les égouts. J'espère que l'odeur n'indisposera pas monsieur.

- Roule au lieu de parler! Il ne reste que trois minutes avant que la vidéo surveillance redevienne normale!

- Monsieur, me semble pressé. Soit, nous partons.

* * *

><p><strong>Une 'tite review maintenant que vous êtes arrivé jusque là ?<strong>

**Important : Qui ne connait pas les Psychotiques ? Qui veut connaître deux nouvelles aventures de ces bactéries un peu timbrées ?**

**Rendez-vous sur le lien sur mon profil, puis sur la fic "Les Psychotiques" ou mettez ça après les "w" de la barre d'adresse (sans l'espace évidemment) : ******fictionpress. com/s/2928787/1/Les_Psychotiques****


	46. Le mafieux

**La suite n'aura pas tardé!**

**Merci pour les coms!**

**Anonymouse : **Et bien maintenant ça fait 46 chapitres! Et comme je suis partie, il devrait y en avoir 50. Heu... un jour je ferai court. On peut toujours rêver, pas vrai?

**Ayahne :** Ce chapitre sera-t-il à la hauteur du reste de la fic?

**PBG : **J'avoue que je ne me rends pas compte pour les descriptions. Généralement il y en a peu, flemmardise oblige.

**Voilà la "fin" du plan de Tony.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 46 - Le mafieux<strong>

.

Jero Inieta lisse sa fine moustache noire. Ce geste est une habitude chez lui. Il ne prend pas en compte son humeur ou ses activités. Ce n'est pas pour se donner un style ou parce qu'il aime ça. Il le fait, c'est tout. C'est devenu une caractéristique de son personnage. Il est inconcevable de ne pas le voir faire, tout comme le voir sans moustache.

Il en prend soin. Il la fait couper par le meilleur barbier de la ville, un des rares encore en activité. Peu de personne sont encore adeptes du travail à l'ancienne, comme on dit maintenant. Dénicher quelqu'un capable de s'en occuper correctement n'a pas été facile. Il lui a fallu du temps, mais il a trouvé la perle rare.

Il est bien incapable à présent de concevoir son emploi du temps sans les passages chez son barbier.

Il est également très susceptible sur ce sujet. Il ne s'en cache pas. Il a horreur qu'on en parle, surtout si il s'agit de la dénigrer. Ses hommes se souviennent encore parfaitement du sort d'un homme qu'il l'avait comparé à ce détective belge de pacotille dont il a fait le nom tabou, de même que la romancière qui l'a imaginé. Après qu'ils aient vu ce qu'était devenu l'inconscient qui avait fait cette comparaison, plus personne n'avait osé une remarque.

Tranquillement assis à son bureau, Jero écoute un de ses fidèles lieutenants faire le bilan de leurs affaires. Elles marchent bien, très bien même. À force de travail et de précautions, il a bâti un véritable empire sur le marché de l'illégalité.

Il congédie l'homme qui lui fait face une fois que celui-ci a terminé son rapport. Il avise l'heure à sa montre. La petite aiguille pointe déjà le chiffre huit. Il passe quelques instants à observer la trotteuse. Cela le détend, comme souvent. Il ne comprend pas que l'on puisse préférer les montres électroniques aux mécaniques que le fonctionnement complexe des rouages a toujours fasciné.

Il décide de s'octroyer un repas de roi. Bon nombre de restaurants n'auront aucun mal à lui trouver une place, même en ce soir de réveillon. Ils vaudraient mieux pour eux d'ailleurs. Quant à l'addition... pourquoi en payerait-il une?

C'est ainsi que, accompagner de ses gardes du corps habituels, il pousse la porte d'un petit resto tranquille et réputé du quartier trente minutes plus tard.

Sa soirée se déroule au mieux. Le repas servi est divin. L'ambiance feutrée et la musique tranquille l'apaise. Ne manque que l'agréable compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme.

Le célibat est un avantage dans son travail. Il le déplore cependant dans ce genre d'occasion. Que personne ne s'y trompe, il aime les femmes, mais pas ce qui s'apparente à une véritable relation. Ce n'est pas un Don Juan ou un Casanova. Il ne les collectionne pas comme un tableau de chasse. Pourtant il aime leur compagnie ainsi que le plaisir qu'elles lui procurent lorsqu'elles sont dans son lit, femmes mariées exceptées. Les prostituées, très peu pour lui également. Sa morale a beau être discutable, sur ce point il est intransigeant. Il n'a pas oublié l'éducation dans la religion chrétienne qu'il a reçu avant de s'exiler du Mexique aux États-Unis.

Il n'a pas de type particulier du point de vue physique. Il aime celles qui dégagent un charme sensuel et qui ont le petit truc qui fait dire « C'est celle-là. » sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Il aime celles qui ont de l'esprit et de l'humour, qui cultivent leur intelligence. Lorsqu'elles parlent espagnol, il est ravi. Du moment qu'elles ne font pas potiches et ne s'intéressent pas à son travail, il est toujours heureux de passer du temps avec elles.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsque la belle jeune femme brune à la peau cuivrée passe près de lui, il l'invite à sa table.

.

Il ne sait trop comment ils se retrouvent tous deux à prendre un dernier verre dans la chambre d'hôtel de l'établissement ultra chic de celle qui l'a ensorcelé. Il n'arrive plus à se souvenir de son nom alors qu'elle est face à lui. Son décolleté lui offre une vue qui le captive bien plus que ses propos. Il serait d'ailleurs bien incapable d'en donner la teneur.

Elle se débarrasse du gilet qu'elle porte par dessus sa robe. Il a l'impression qu'elle se rapproche de lui en faisant ça. Sa poitrine lui paraît plus belle encore qu'il ne voyait déjà. Il termine le verre de vin qu'elle lui a servi. L'alcool lui fait perdre la raison. Il a trop bu, mais il n'en a pas conscience. Il s'enhardit à déposer un baiser dans le magnifique cou qui lui fait maintenant face.

Ragaillardi, par son absence de réaction et le verre qu'il vient de boire, il recommence. Elle ne le repousse pas et il se fait vite plus entreprenant.

Elle se lève soudain en lui faisant un immense sourire. Elle s'éloigne vers son sac à main posé sur la table un peu plus loin. Dos à lui, il découvre sous sa chevelure savamment coiffée la courbe de sa nuque qui se prolonge très bas sans qu'un vêtement vienne l'interrompre.

Il déglutit difficilement et tâtonne pour trouver la bouteille de vin aux trois-quarts vide.

La splendide créature qui a enchanté sa soirée se retourne. Une moue mutine sur le visage, elle agite d'un doigt une paire de bracelets recouverts d'un tissu léopard. Sa respiration anarchique se bloque lorsqu'elle vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux lui susurrant « Tu veux jouer avec moi? » à l'oreille d'une voix enjôleuse.

Il peine à répondre. Sa compagne remplit le verre qu'il a à la main et le porte à ses lèvres, collant son corps contre le sien. Il avale lorsqu'elle le lui tend et balbutie le oui tant attendu.

Sans attendre, elle l'entraîne vers le lit. Il se laisse allonger sans opposer de résistance, fasciné. Il sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle l'attache et lui vole un baiser. Le verre toujours dans les mains, elle avance au bout du lit. Il entend le vin couler sans la voir faire.

.

- Versez tout May, dit une voix à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci obéit à la demande qui vient de retentir dans son oreillette, demande qui vient de l'homme qu'elle a rencontré il y a quelques jours, Tony DiNozzo.

Celui-ci se trouve dans la chambre voisine et observe, grâce aux caméras installées dans la chambre, tout ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu es sûr de toi? demande Timothy à ses côtés.

- Sérum de vérité et alcool ne sont pas incompatibles le bleu, répond son ami en voyant May revenir vers Jero Inieta. Dans son cas, il n'y a aucun problème.

Ils se taisent un instant. Le mafieux, docile, avale la totalité du verre que lui tend sa charmante compagne.

- Tony, comment l'as-tu trouvée? interroge Tim que la question taraude depuis des jours. Tu as dit que tu n'avais même pas eu à lui proposer de l'argent.

- C'est une des protégées d'Holly Snow, explique l'agent.

- La call-girl?

- Tu en connais d'autres?

- Non, mais...

- Chut, le produit commence à faire son effet.

- Déjà?

- Comme ce dérivé du penthotal, certains produits sont plus rapides à agir que d'autre McGee, tu devrais le savoir!

La référence à la Somalie le convainc de se taire. Il reporte son attention sur l'écran.

.

May a posé le verre vide sur la table de nuit. Elle s'est allongée près de Jero, une jambe entre les siennes. Elle déboutonne le haut de sa chemise tout en déposant de fréquents baisers sur son corps.

À la demande qui retentit dans son oreillette, elle pose la première question d'une longue série. Jamais durant tout l'interrogatoire, elle ne cesse les gestes tendres et sensuels. Sous l'effet du produit et de l'alcool ingéré, la langue du mafieux se délie. Les caresses de la jeune femme ne sont pas non plus étrangères à ces aveux. La libido de l'homme se traduit bientôt physiquement. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Tim se lève et quitte l'ordinateur des yeux, écœuré.

En l'espace d'un quart d'heure à peine, ils ont ce qu'ils voulaient et même plus. Les confidences sur l'oreiller de celui qui est maintenant leur prisonnier vont plaire à beaucoup de monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Je pense que pour le détective belge, vous aurez sans peine (ou pas) reconnu Hercule Poirot, un des personnages d'Agatha Christie.<strong>

**Pour Holly Snow, je vous renvoie à l'épisode 719 de la série. May est de mon invention.**

**Quant aux deux prochains chapitres qui arrivent bientôt, vous découvrirez ce qu'il va advenir d'Inieta et les fameux problèmes de Tony (vive le sadisme!). Oui, ceux que je vous ai promis il y a un moment et que vous désespérez d'avoir.**

**J'espère que cette dernière partie du plan vous a plu. Elle est moins dingue que les autres. Quoique que faire saouler puis droguer un mafieux par une callgirl...**

**Enfin, j'attends vos avis!**


	47. Je te déteste

**Merci pour les coms!**

**PBG : **Tony en danger c'est pour le chapitre suivant.

**Ayahne : **Originale, oui on peut dire ça.

**Anonymouse :** La fic arrive à la fin! Et même si le plan est terminé, je vais jouer les sadiques.

**Comme beaucoup, je pars en vacances. J'ai cependant tenu à vous écrire le plus de chapitres possibles (faute de terminer la fic) pour vous éviter une crise d'AIPM. **

**J'espère que vous avez le coeur bien accroché et les cachets à portée de main, vous allez en avoir besoin!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 47 - Je te déteste<strong>

.

Les deux agents rangent leur matériel rapidement. Ils font le tour de la chambre afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'ont rien oublié puis passent dans celle d'à côté. May les y attend, enveloppée dans son manteau, bras croisés.

- Il dort, dit-elle en pointant Inieta du doigt.

- La belle au bois dormant est charmante comme ça, commente Tony en avisant le filet de bave qui coule de la bouche du mexicain. Je crois qu'elle aurait besoin d'un baiser de son prince, Seigneur des Elfes.

- Tony! s'étrangle son ami.

- Tu n'aimes pas les hommes qui portent la moustache le bleu? Tu en portes une pourtant!

Le visage goguenard, DiNozzo fixe son air ahuri. Timothy n'arrive pas à formuler une phrase cohérente. May les ramène à d'autres considérations.

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais vous laisser, annonce-t-elle.  
>- Merci de votre aide May, répond Tony.<p>

- Je vous devais bien ça.

Il hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Ma porte est toujours ouverte, ajoute-t-il.

- Je m'en souviendrai, assure-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle bise sa joue sous les yeux incrédules de l'informaticien.

- Prenez soin de vous Tony, comme vous le faîtes avec eux.

Il se contente de lui sourire. Elle tourne la tête vers Tim, en retrait.

- J'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer agent McGee. J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous à présent.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je couvre les arrières de McTombeur, déclare Tony dans un rire.

- Mais pour vous, qui s'en charge? questionne-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je m'en sors toujours, affirme-t-il pour couper court à ses inquiétudes. Ne vous souciez pas de moi. Pensez seulement à vous.

Elle le considère un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Il hausse les épaules, détournant les yeux. Elle pose une main sur son visage et l'oblige doucement à la regarder.

- Elle a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, dit-elle dès qu'elle capte son regard. Je sais que vous n'y croyez pas, mais ayez confiance.

- Vous devriez y aller, coupe-t-il

- Ayez confiance, répète-t-elle. Vous n'êtes plus Tristan. Bientôt il en sera de même pour Roméo.

À son tour, il l'embrasse, sur le front. Puis il se détache totalement d'elle.

- Au revoir May.

Elle lui sourit, salue d'un signe de tête Timothy puis passe la porte. Tony reprend aussitôt la tête de leur duo.

- Récupère les caméras, ordonne-t-il. Je me charge de notre ami.

Il s'avance d'un pas décidé vers le lit en sortant des menottes de sa poche. Son ami semble revenir à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a voulu dire? demande-t-il. C'est quoi cette histoire de Roméo? Et comment vous vous connaissez?

- McGee, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Alors active-toi!

Tim comprend qu'il n'aura pas de réponse, pas maintenant du moins. Il se résout à obéir et s'avance vers l'endroit où est dissimulée la première caméra.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux agents sortent de l'ascenseur. Habillés comme n'importe quel membre du personnel, ils passent inaperçus dans les couloirs. McGee pousse un chariot de linge sale où se trouve Inieta, profondément endormi. À ses côtés, un sac sur l'épaule, Tony explique tout haut ce qu'il compte faire de son temps libre, maintenant qu'il est en congé. Les rares personnes qu'ils croisent ne s'intéressent pas à eux et retiennent seulement un soupire de ne pas être en repos elles aussi.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, les deux hommes attrapent leur prisonnier. C'est en le soutenant qu'il passent dans la rue. Ils déposent leur chargement dans le coffre du taxi garé un peu plus loin. Vêtu d'un ample manteau couvrant l'uniforme de l'hôtel, Tim passe au volant. Tony s'installe à l'arrière. Ils prennent la direction de ce qui leur tient lieu de quartier général.

oOo

Il leur faut du temps avant de rejoindre les égouts puis la cellule, chargés de leur prisonnier. Les deux autres membres du trio s'y trouvent enfermés. Les effets du somnifère et de l'hallucinogène se sont dissipés. Menottés, mais parfaitement alertes, ils attendent de savoir ce qu'il va advenir d'eux.

Ils voient la lumière s'éteindre. Lunettes de vision nocturne sur le visage, les deux agents entrent dans la pièce. Les prisonniers les alpaguent. Ils veulent savoir où ils sont, connaître leurs identités...

Tim se charge d'ouvrir le cadenas de la porte tandis que Tony, Inieta sur l'épaule, braque un taser devant lui.

Au cliquetis entendus, Brysfield et Simmons se ruent vers eux, mains sur la grille pour se guider dans l'obscurité. Tony appuie aussitôt sur la gâchette de l'arme en plastique en l'appuyant contre les barreaux. Le courant bleuté passe entre les deux morceaux de fer de l'arme et se propage au métal de la grille. Électrifiés, les deux hommes s'écroulent au sol. Tim s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte et Tony dépose Inieta près des autres. Il ressort rapidement et son compagnon referme. Ils se retrouvent bientôt dans le long couloir menant aux égouts.

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire ça? reproche Tim.

- Ça te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs? sourit Tony.

L'informaticien ne répond pas. C'est vrai qu'il ne risque pas d'oublier la fois où il a eu droit au taser.

- On a les aveux Tim, reprend son camarade joyeux. Le trio est enfermé et il ne peut plus rien contre toi. Tout à l'heure tu reverras Abby et le reste de l'équipe. Notre collocation est presque terminée!

- Tu parles d'une nouvelle, j'ai encore pas mal d'heures à te supporter! riposte son ami faussement désespéré.

- C'est moi qui devrait me plaindre, tu sais le sommeil que j'ai en retard à cause de toi?

- Ne crois pas que tu feras la grasse matinée demain, Tony. C'est toi qui fais le repas je te rappelle! _Tu_ travailles et _je_ profite. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Ne pense même pas à te défiler, sinon je leur dirai. Tu m'as dit comme les filles attendent de voir ce que tu vas préparer. Tu ne voudrais pas leur faire de la peine?

- Faux frère!

- Petit frère, corrige Tim. Ce qui donne certains avantages!

- La prochaine fois que tu t'attires les foudres des types de la pire espèce qui soit, je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul!

- Abby ne te le pardonnerait jamais. Les autres non plus.

- Je te déteste! Tu le sais ça?

Tim se contente de lui faire un immense sourire.


	48. De Tristan à Roméo

**Attention, quelques spoilers de la saison 8 pour ce chapitre, je devrais dire un en réalité. J'espère qu'il ne posera pas problème.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 48 - De Tristan à Roméo<strong>

.

Tony frappe ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Il chemine tranquillement dans la rue vers l'épicerie de son quartier. Il sait que, même en ce jour de Noël, elle est ouverte. Elle le sera en tout cas encore un quart d'heure. Cela lui laisse tout juste le temps d'acheter ce qu'il lui manque pour le repas de fête qu'il a presque fini de préparer.

En vérité, il ne comptait pas sortir. Il pourrait fort bien se passer de ce qu'il compte dénicher dans les rayons d'ici quelques minutes. Seulement l'agitation de Tim commençait à le rendre fou. Le jeune homme tourne comme un lion en cage depuis son réveil. Il attend avec impatience de retrouver Abby et les autres et l'appréhende également. Que devrait-il dire lui? C'est lui le responsable de sa disparition. C'est lui qui devrait être tétanisé à l'idée de voir l'équipe.

Son frère recommençait pour la centième fois au moins à faire le tour de l'appartement quand il a craqué. Il est sorti en prétextant un manque de... de quoi d'ailleurs? Il retrouverait bien une fois devant les étalages ce qu'il est venu chercher.

Ses pensées s'égarent soudain vers May, la jeune femme qui les a aidés avec Inieta. Call-girl et protégée de Holly Snow, elle a finalement décidé de quitter cet univers. Elle n'en a eu aucun regret, uniquement du soulagement. Cependant, elle a mis dû temps avant de pouvoir se considérer libre. Par Holly, elle connaissait le NCIS. Elle cherchait un soutient pour changer de vie et c'est vers l'agence et l'équipe de Gibbs qu'elle s'est tournée.

La disparition de Tim était récente lorsqu'elle avait appelé au bureau. Ziva rassurait Abby et Ducky tentait de secouer Gibbs lorsque le téléphone avait sonné.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ne comprend pas comment il a réussi à trouver les mots pour qu'elle accepte de le rencontrer puis de l'aider. C'est à Gibbs qu'elle souhaitait parler. Enfin vu l'état du patron, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée.

Il l'avait rassurée, puis lui avait donné un portable avec lequel elle pouvait l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit si elle en ressentait le besoin. Sa porte était également toujours ouverte.

May voulait changer de vie, trouver un véritable travail et un studio dans un quartier tranquille de la capitale. Entre vouloir et pouvoir, il y a hélas parfois un important fossé. Cette frontière, elle a eu du mal à la franchir. Sans Tony, elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi. Il a été le seul à qui elle a pu parler de tout et de rien, de ses peurs et de ses envies sans jamais être jugée. De part son métier, si elle pouvait définir ce qu'elle faisait comme tel, elle a appris à deviner ce que veulent les hommes, à savoir qui ils sont vraiment. Et elle n'a eu aucun mal à mettre Tony DiNozzo dans la catégorie "ami", celui qu'on peut appeler à quatre heure du matin simplement parce qu'on a fait un cauchemar pour nous réconforter.

Elle a parlé, peu ou beaucoup selon les jours, lui aussi.

Il ne sait plus comment il en est venu à évoquer Ziva. Leur histoire compliquée qui a abouti à un "eux" a fasciné la jeune femme. Elle n'a pu s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec certains contes ou légendes. C'est comme ça qu'elle en est venue à Tristan.

La majorité des gens connaissent l'histoire. Tristan doit conduire à son oncle, le roi Marc, la belle Iseult qu'il va épouser. Le philtre d'amour destiné aux futurs époux est bu par les deux jeunes gens les liant d'un amour qui ne s'effacera pas à la disparition de ses effets. Malgré cela, Iseult épouse Marc, qui lui même a bu la potion. C'est le début d'un étrange triangle amoureux. Tristan et Iseult s'aiment. Le roi aime sa femme, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Sans doute a-t-elle pour lui une profonde amitié, il ne se souvient plus bien, mais l'essentiel est là. Il n'évoque pas bien sûr la tragique fin des deux amants. Cette partie de l'histoire ne le concerne pas.

Selon May, il est Tristan, Ziva est Iseult. Quant au roi Marc, il s'agit évidemment de CI-Ray. La différence par rapport à la légende est que les deux agents du NCIS étaient trop butés, et pas dans le bon sens du terme, pour le comprendre et accepter leurs sentiments.

Lorsque ça a été enfin le cas, ils sont devenus Roméo et Juliette. Dans le rôle des Montaigu, l'agence avec Gibbs et Vance. Dans celui de la famille Capulet, le Mossad et Eli David. D'un côté les États-Unis, de l'autre Israël, la naturalisation de l'ancien officier des services secrets israéliens ne change rien. Même si il n'y a pas de haine entre les deux "camps", on ne peut pas dire que se soit l'amour fou. Gibbs tient à sa foutu règle. Il en a fait les frais avec EJ. Quant à Eli, si il ne rêve pas de le voir mort, contrairement à une bonne partie de ses hommes, il serait bien hostile à ce que sa fille et lui ait une relation autre qu'amicale. Vance se rangerait à l'avis du chef d'équipe et du directeur pour maintenir la paix entre les agences, pour ne pas dire les pays.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'ils sont passés de Tristan et Iseult à Roméo et Juliette et qu'il ne partage pas l'optimisme de May pour une fin heureuse. Les quatre héros meurent tragiquement et, quand bien même ils ne subiraient pas un sort aussi dramatique, il se doute bien que ce qui risquent de leur arriver ne serait guère enviable.

Le pire dans l'histoire est sans doute que si Gibbs acceptait leur relation, le noir tableau qu'il dépeint disparaitrait.

En attendant le miracle, il a des choses à faire, à commencer par se souvenir ce qu'il est venu acheter.

Il s'arrête à l'angle de la rue. Impossible de se remettre en tête ce qu'il a dit à Tim. Il retient un soupire puis décide de faire demi-tour. Il n'aura qu'à dire qu'il est arrivé trop tard et que l'épicerie était fermée. Ce qui sera le cas bientôt de toute façon.

.

Il prend la direction de son immeuble quand un immense colosse d'environ deux mètres se met devant lui. Il est rapidement encerclé. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, le teint halé, se place entre le géant et lui.

- Où est le patron? demande-t-il hargneusement avec un fort accent hispanique.

Une alarme se met à hurler dans son esprit. Il rétorque pourtant :

- Qui?

- Fais pas le malin, tu sais très bien de qui je parle!

- Non, je ne vois pas. Vous êtes?

- Tu veux jouer au plus fin, c'est ça? Et bien on va voir!

Il fait signe à ses comparses. Tony se fait attraper par les bras et amener sous la menace du canon d'un revolver contre sa nuque jusque dans une voiture garée tout près. Le conducteur démarre aussitôt qu'ils sont à l'intérieur. L'agent observe attentivement les hommes de Jero Inieta. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas de congé le jour de Noël. Il risque d'en pâtir. Ça l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils veulent simplement se taper la causette autour d'un verre avec leur patron disparu.

Il en a la confirmation dix minutes plus tard quand ils s'arrêtent dans une zone déserte le long du fleuve.

.

Il est sorti, puis poussé sans ménagement contre une voiture abandonnée à quelques mètres. Il n'a pas le temps d'identifier le modèle, un coup poing lui coupe le souffle. Le géant a de la force, beaucoup même.

Tony voit celui qui semble être un des lieutenants du mafieux lui faire signe de poursuivre. Le crochet du droit le cueille une nouvelle fois au creux de l'estomac, les deux suivants à la joue. Le dernier ouvre son arcade sourcilière et le projette à terre. Le contact avec la neige sur le sol le glace. Il prend appui d'une main dans la couche blanche et se masse les tempes de l'autre. Il a du mal à retrouver ses esprits.

Le colosse le relève. Le chef s'approche.

- Où est-il?

Son ton est menaçant. Tony fait mine de ne pas comprendre.

- De qui vous parlez?

- Répondez DiNozzo!

Le léger changement dans la voix de son interlocuteur lui fait comprendre que les mensonges ne changeront rien, excepté peut-être le transformer en sac de sable pour le boxer du jour. Il toise son adversaire avec son habituel sourire de tête à claques.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. L'autre le saisit par le cou et serre de toutes ses forces en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Dites le moi DiNozzo, ordonne-t-il.

Son sourire se fait plus grand faute de pouvoir parler. Un coup de genoux dans le ventre stoppe sa respiration. L'homme le lâche et il doit se retenir à la voiture pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- Vous ne voulez rien me dire, soit. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour le trouver.

C'est son tour de sourire. Il fait signe au géant.

- Je comptais vous tuer de toute manière.

Le boxer l'attrape et le maintient debout alors que le second d'Inieta ouvre le coffre.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que Jero manquait cruellement d'originalité pour les exécutions, commente-t-il.

Tony tente de se débattre, mais un coup à la tempe le sonne et permet au géant de le mettre dans le coffre sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

- Passez le bon jour à l'agent McGee! sourit-il en rabattant le coffre et en le verrouillant.

Il indique ensuite au colosse et aux autres qu'ils peuvent y aller. Ils poussent le véhicule. Celui-ci dévale bientôt la berge. Le choc avec le fleuve projette dans l'air des milliers de gouttelettes. Le serpent liquide avale rapidement la voiture. En quelques secondes, elle disparaît dans les eaux noires du Potomac.

Le lieutenant attend patiemment que les dernières bulles d'air aient crevé la surface pour donner le signal du départ. Cinq minutes plus tard, les berlines roulent à vive allure vers leur QG. Tony n'a toujours pas réapparu.


	49. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 49 - Retrouvailles**

.

Tim continue à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement. Depuis son réveil, impossible pour lui de rester en place. Il a essayé pourtant, mais la certitude de revoir l'équipe d'ici quelques heures l'en a empêché.

Il passe une main sur ses joues. Il ne s'est pas rasé, pas encore. Il veut voir ce que pensera Abby en le voyant comme ça, ce que penseront les autres. C'est une suggestion de Tony. Il disait ça pour blaguer, mais il a apprécié l'idée.

En parlant de son grand frère, il n'est toujours pas revenu. Ça commence à l'inquiéter. Leurs amis vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes et il a dit qu'il serait là. Il ne veut pas rater la tête qu'ils vont faire. C'est ce qu'il a prétendu. Seulement il est presque midi et il n'est toujours pas rentré.

Il surveille le four attentivement. Il envisage de l'éteindre quand des coups retentissent à la porte.

- Entrez, crie-t-il pour qu'on l'entende.

Il a dit ça par automatisme. C'est en entendant des pas puis des voix appelant Tony qu'il comprend le problème.

Vite, il éteint le gaz, se redresse et se débarrasse du torchon et du couteau qu'il a à la main. Il se sent mal tout d'un coup. _Ils_ sont là, mais pas _lui_. Tony ne lui aurait pas fait ça quand même! Il secoue la tête. Il est sûr que ce n'est pas son genre. Ou alors, il est avec eux.

Avant de changer d'avis, il marche décidé vers l'entrée. Il passe l'angle du mur et se fige. Ils sont là, tous les quatre, Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva et Abby. Il devient incapable de bouger.

Ziva est la première à le voir. Elle affiche une moue incrédule en le reconnaissant. Abby lui demande quelque chose, mais elle n'entend pas. La laborantine et les deux hommes se tournent vers lui.

L'espace d'un instant, c'est le silence. Plus personne n'ose parler, ni bouger. Malgré la barbe qui mange son visage, ses amis n'ont aucun mal à le reconnaître.

Sans qu'il comprennent comment, il se retrouve bientôt avec Abby dans les bras. Elle pleure sans cesser de répéter son prénom. Il la serre contre lui. Les yeux fermés, il respire le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Il se sépare d'elle pour l'embrasser. Il caresse son visage du bout des doigts. Il a la gorge nouée. Il est tellement heureux de la retrouver.

Derrière, les autres se sont approchés. À contre cœur, la gothique se dégage de son étreinte. Ziva la remplace aussitôt. Il salue ensuite le patron et le légiste, sans jamais se départir de son sourire. Enfin, Abby reprend sa place contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

C'est à ce moment là que ça lui saute aux yeux.

- Tony n'est pas avec vous?

Sa voix semble assurée, mais un début de panique commence à l'envahir.

- Il n'est pas là?

C'est Ziva qui a parlé. Leurs regards s'accrochent et une même pensée traversent leurs esprits. Tony n'est pas là et ce n'est pas normal.

Tim pâlit à vue d'œil. Il se détache totalement d'Abby et se précipite vers le meuble un peu plus loin. Il s'empare du portable qui s'y trouve et le porte à son oreille sitôt le numéro de son ami composé.

Il ne prête pas attention aux questions de ses compagnons, il se concentre sur ce qu'il entend dans l'appareil. Il tombe aussitôt sur une voix enregistrée signalant qu'il est impossible de joindre son correspondant. Il raccroche et se tourne vers l'équipe.

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu en arrivant? demande-t-il.

La réponse est négative.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe? veut savoir Ziva.

- Tony devrait être là. Il aurait dû revenir avant votre arrivée. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait pour un quart d'heure maximum.

Il continue à réfléchir à haute voix.

- Si il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il a eu un problème. Ça ne peut être que le trio. Mais qui?

Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour deviner ce qu'il s'est sans aucun doute passé.

- Les hommes d'Inieta, ça ne peut être qu'eux.

- De quoi tu parles? l'interrompt Abby.

Tim relève la tête vers eux. Face à leur air perdu, il constate qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

- On a coincé Jero Inieta, explique-t-il. Ses hommes doivent le chercher. Tony est la première personne qu'ils interrogeront.

Il passe sur chaque visage avant de s'arrêter sur celui de Gibbs.

- Il ne dira rien. Ils vont vouloir le tuer.

Il a lâché la phrase telle une bombe.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, poursuit Tim en se précipitant vers le bureau. Il faut retrouver Tony.

- McGee, appelle Gibbs, qu'est-ce-qui vous prouve qu'ils veulent le tuer?

- Ils voulaient me tuer, répond-il en s'activant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur allumé.

- Quoi? s'étrangle Abby.

- Tony m'a protégé. Il leur a fait croire à ma mort.

- Tu veux dire que... commence Ziva.

- C'est lui qui m'a fait disparaître, dit-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Il m'a enlevé pour me sauver la vie.

Il devine le choc produit par cet aveu, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il tente de localiser le portable de son meilleur ami.

- Je sais que vous avez des questions, mais ce n'est pas le moment. J'ignore comment les hommes d'Inieta ont découvert qu'il est mêlé à la disparition de leur chef, mais ce n'est pas bon.

Enfin, il parvient à avoir un résultat.

- Tony a tenté de m'appeler. Il n'a pas réussi, mais j'ai une localisation.

- Où? demande Gibbs.

- Pas loin d'ici, près du fleuve.

- Je conduis, décide Ziva.


	50. Prisonnier du Potomac

**Chapitre 50 - Prisonnier du Potomac**

.

- Il devrait être là! assure Tim.

Debout au milieu de l'espace désert que lui a désigné le résultat de la localisation, le jeune homme se désole. Autour de lui, ses amis cherchent un signe de la présence de Tony.

- Ici! déclare Ziva.

Accroupie dans la neige, elle désigne du doigt des tâches écarlates.

- C'est du sang, dit-elle sombrement.

Ducky s'approche.

- Il y a des traces de pas, dit-il.

- De lutte, corrige Jethro.

- Et de pneus, ajoute Abby.

Ziva se relève. Elle suit les traces des yeux. Les autres l'imitent.

- Ça continue sur la berge, annonce Tim de plus en plus inquiet.

- On a poussé le véhicule dans l'eau, déduit Ziva écartant le scénario plus que probable qui a dû se jouer là un peu plus tôt.

Ils considèrent tous le Potomac et les remous qui l'agitent.

- Il n'y est pas, clame Abby.

Ils veulent croire à ce qu'elle dit. Pourtant :

- J'appelle les secours, annonce Ducky en s'emparant de son téléphone.

- On n'a pas le temps, déclare Tim. Il faut agir maintenant!

- Il a raison, renchérit Ziva.

Sans un mot, Gibbs se met à courir vers son véhicule. Il ouvre le coffre et attrape une chaîne et un pied de biche. Abby le regarde les yeux arrondis de surprise.

- Tu as ça dans ta voiture? s'étonne-t-elle.

Il ne lui répond pas.

- McGee, appelle-t-il à la place, prenez le volant.

- Non!

- Pardon?

- Vous prenez le volant, décide-t-il en lui prenant la chaîne des mains. Je vais sous l'eau l'accrocher à la voiture.

- Elle est glacée! s'écrie Abby en le voyant avancer d'un pas résolu vers le fleuve.

- Tony m'a sauvé la vie, c'est mon tour de lui rendre la pareille.

Personne n'ose dire tout haut que rien ne prouve qu'il soit dans le véhicule immergé, encore moins qu'il soit toujours vivant. Près de trente minutes se sont en effet écoulées depuis que le véhicule s'est enfoncé dans le fleuve.

Gibbs démarre et approche au plus près de l'eau. Ziva accroche l'extrémité de la chaîne au crochet de la Dodge challenger, s'étonnant et se réjouissant qu'elle en ait un.

Pendant ce temps, Timothy a retiré sa veste et pénétré dans l'eau. Il prend une grande inspiration et plonge, disparaissant dans les eaux sombres du Potomac.

Pendant ce qui leur semble une éternité, rien ne vient troubler sa surface. Puis, la tête de l'agent émerge. Il fait signe qu'ils peuvent y aller de la main. Pendant que Gibbs enclenche la marche arrière, il gagne la rive.

La chaîne se tend, Tim prend pied sur la berge. Soutenu par Ziva, il la remonte sans cesser de claquer des dents. Au loin retentissent les sirènes des secours que Ducky a tout de même appelé. Lentement, mais sûrement, la Dodge tracte la voiture immergée sur la terre ferme.

Gibbs finit par couper le moteur et serrer le frein à main. Il attrape la barre en fer et un plaid avant de rejoindre ses compagnons.

- Il n'y a personne dans l'habitacle, annonce Ducky tandis que l'eau coule sur le sol.

Ils se concertent une seconde, puis Jethro approche du coffre. Tim, enveloppé dans le plaid, ne cesse de trembler, Abby nichée contre lui. Ducky et Ziva se tiennent de par et d'autre du chef d'équipe.

Après une hésitation, refoulant l'image de son agent mort, Gibbs place le morceau de métal dans la fente. Il appuie de toutes ses forces vers le bas. La carlingue gémit. L'agent réitère son geste. Un bruit sonore lui indique enfin qu'il a brisé la serrure. D'une main tremblante, il ouvre le coffre.

Ce qu'ils redoutaient se découvre sous leurs regards anéantis. Là, sous l'eau encore présente, se trouve Tony DiNozzo.


	51. Le Transporteur

**Chapitre 51 - Le Transporteur**

.

Tim est incapable de penser. Tony ne peut pas être mort, ce n'est pas possible. Il y a une heure encore, il blaguait avec lui. Non, il ne peut pas y croire. Pourtant, c'est bien lui qu'il voit à l'intérieur du coffre. Il le reconnaît.

Jethro a lâché la barre de métal. Sa main entre doucement en contact avec l'eau puis le manteau du jeune homme placé là par les hommes d'Inieta.

Aussitôt, Tony se redresse sous leurs yeux médusés, provocant un mouvement de recul de leur part. Toussant et crachant, les mains accrochées au bras de Gibbs, il tente de reprendre sa respiration.

- Z'en avez mis du temps, articule-t-il avec difficulté.

Ziva éclate de rire. Elle s'approche de lui et, avec Gibbs, l'aide à descendre.

- Mais comment? demande Timothy.

- Vieille voiture, répond Tony en claquant des dents, roue de secours dans le coffre.

Des images du film _Le Transporteur _passe devant ses yeux. Tony a pu respirer grâce à l'air contenu dans la roue de secours. Il trouve ça plus dingue que tous les plans qu'il a imaginé jusque là. Il peut aussi remercier les hommes d'Inieta d'avoir choisi une voiture qui ne soit pas récente. Les nouvelles ont la roue sous le véhicule, ce qui est bien plus pratique en cas de crevaison.

Dans un dérapage contrôlé, l'ambulance s'arrête derrière eux. Tony pousse un profond soupire.

- Pas l'hosto!

- Ne compte pas y échapper DiNozzo!

- Gibbs!

Tim sourit devant la tête que fait son meilleur ami.

- Tim, supplie-t-il, dis leur que c'est pas nécessaire!

- Compte pas sur moi!

Tony baisse la tête en maugréant. Tim serre Abby contre lui un peu plus sans cesser de sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Très court chapitre, mais il faut que j'y aille, pas le temps de faire plus.<strong>

**Vous êtes encore vivants ?**

**Ca vous a plu ?**


	52. Inoubliable

**Je suis de retour! **Oui, je suis revenue et avec la suite et fin de l'histoire!****

**Commençons par vos coms : merci à vous! Je vous avouerai que tout le temps où j'ai continué la fic, j'ai eu peur qu'à mon retour je découvre que vous n'aimiez pas ou qu'il y en ai très peu. Encore merci!**

**Vigicia : **T'as un compte, alors? Bienvenue! Tu vas savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille d'ici peu. Patience.

**Al00 : **Prière de ne pas attenter à la santé physique et mentale de l'auteur pour avoir des chapitres. Et je ne suis pas suicidaire, Tony par contre...

**Ayahne : **Tant mieux. Dis, tu me feras une review un peu plus longue pour la fin, hein!

**PBG : **Vive le TBC!

**Lady A : **La voilà la suite!

**Syndra : **Autre solution : tu tortures les autres auteurs au lieu de moi.

**Diab : **Tu as rattrapé tout ton retard de reviews, je t'adule! La médaille, non. D'autres problèmes par contre...

**Choka : **Toi aussi, tu as rattrapé tout ton retard, merci! Je n'ai pas compris la blague (ça vaut peut-être mieux, non?) et j'étais morte de rire en lisant tes reviews, surtout la dernière. Je t'adore!

**Donc voilà la suite et fin de cette histoire, j'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez. **

**J'avoue être plus inquiète pour ce chapitre et ce qui suit que tout ce que j'ai écrit jusque là. Je tente un truc, si ça plait pas...**

**Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas Tiva, je sais que ce sera le cas, mais vous vous doutiez bien que j'en mettrais un peu plus que ça à un moment, non?**

**Enfin, bonne lecture!**

**AIPM : Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 52 - Inoubliable<strong>

.

Emmitouflé dans les couvertures, Tony attend patiemment que ses amis aient fini de s'installer. Malgré ses suppliques, il n'a pas pu échapper à l'hôpital. Il se trouve assis sur le lit aux draps blancs sans possibilité de s'enfuir.

Les autres s'installent sur les chaises qu'ils ont déniché. Décidée à fêter dignement son sauvetage, le retour de Tim et Noël, Abby a été chercher chez lui ce qu'il a préparé pour déjeuner, accompagnée de Ziva. Les médecins peuvent toujours courir pour les foutre dehors ou les priver de ce repas de fête.

Il se félicite de plusieurs choses alors qu'il avale une nouvelle bouchée. D'abord McGee raconte l'histoire. Il n'a pas à le faire et il ne va pas s'en plaindre. Toujours frigorifié, contrairement au bleu dont la trempette a été rapide, il ne se sent pas de se lancer dans un long récit. Manger l'empêche aussi de parler et il évite ainsi de répondre aux questions embarrassantes. Enfin, comme il a encore -mais est-ce utile de le préciser?- failli y passer, personne ne lui passe de savon pour ce qu'il a fait.

Ils terminent le dessert, une bûche au chocolat qu'il a la fierté d'avoir fait lui-même, sans qu'on lui ait posé une seule question. Évidemment, sa tranquillité ne pouvait durer. Un regard de Gibbs pour sa personne le lui fait comprendre. Dès que le patron est de retour avec les cafés, c'est son tour de parler.

Tim veut d'abord savoir comment il s'est retrouvé sous l'eau. Il explique calmement ce qui lui est arrivé, résumant en à peine une phrase le passage où il a fait office de punchingball. Vient ensuite le moment où il s'est retrouvé prisonnier du Potomac.

- J'étais un peu sonné, mais l'eau glacée m'a tout de suite réveillé, raconte-t-il. J'ai eu du mal à attraper mon portable et ensuite j'ai essayé de t'appeler le bleu. Le problème, c'est qu'il a pas trop aimé l'eau. Je n'ai pas réussi.

- Où t'es venu l'idée de la roue de secours? demande son ami. Le film Le Transporteur?

- J'étais allongé dessus et à deux doigts de me noyer. Crois-moi, j'ai pas pensé à un seul film, juste au fait que j'avais besoin d'air et qu'il y en avait dedans.

- Je ne connais pas ce film, dit Ducky.

- C'est avec Jason Statham, explique Ziva. Il y en a plusieurs. C'est un homme chargé de transporter toutes sortes de choses dans sa voiture. Dans celui auquel on fait référence, le personnage qu'il incarne se retrouve coincé sous l'eau.

- Il ne peut pas s'éloigner de son véhicule ou le bracelet qu'il porte explose et c'est la mort assurée, continue McGee sans laisser le temps à Tony de le faire. Lorsque sa voiture se retrouve dans le fleuve, il doit trouver une solution pour la remonter

- Il se sert des pneus comme de bouteilles d'oxygène, poursuit Abby. Il les utilise pour respirer et en mettre dans ce qui devient un ballon pour remonter le véhicule.

- Un bon film d'action, commente Tim.

- Un bon scénario et un beau mec, termine Ziva avec un immense sourire pour le cinéphile vexé de ne pas avoir pu raconter.

- Ouais, grogne celui-ci, un bon film.

Dans sa tête, il ajoute à sa phrase celle de Ziva sans pouvoir éviter la pointe de jalousie consécutive à la partie « un beau mec » et au sourire qu'elle lui a décoché.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprend McGee, c'est comment ils ont su que tu étais mêlé à la disparition d'Inieta.

- Simple logique le bleu. Si lui était responsable de la tienne, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait l'être pour la sienne.

- Pourquoi « que toi »? interroge Ziva.

- Vous avez vu dans quel état vous a mis la disparition de Tim? Un vrai désastre!

- Dont tu es responsable!

- C'est vrai.

- Je pense que nous aimerions tous t'entendre à ce propos, déclare alors Gibbs resté silencieux jusque là, ainsi que ce qu'il s'est passé avec le fameux trio.

Timothy n'a en effet pas pu le raconter encore. Tony avale une gorgée du café encore brûlant dans ses mains, puis commence à raconter.

Il lui faut longtemps pour parvenir à tout expliquer. Ses plans de dingue, les enlèvements successifs du ripou, du friqué et du mafieux sont ce qui les surprennent le plus évidemment. Les justifications qu'il donne pour ses actes sont acceptées sans problème. Lui faire des reproches ne serviraient à rien de toute manière.

- Qui est May? demande Ziva après qu'il ait terminé.

- Une call-girl et protégée d'Holly Snow, je l'ai déjà dit.

- Et tu l'as connu comment?

La question est légitime, mais, dans la bouche de l'israélienne, elle a un autre sens. Rien qu'à son regard, Tony comprend qu'elle s'imagine déjà des choses. Il est bien décidé à la rassurer sans éventer leur relation. Il explique donc comment il l'a connu et aidé, insistant bien sur l'amitié qu'il a pour elle. Il la voit soulagée lorsqu'il se tait, mais McGee, présent la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, n'a pas oublié leur échange. Il veut lui aussi des réponses, les dernières qu'il lui manque.

- Elle t'a comparé à Tristan puis Roméo, dit-il, pourquoi?

- Ça me regarde.

- Ça a à voir avec ton aide? demande Abby. Je veux dire celle pour Tim et moi?

Sous-entendu, leur soutient face à Gibbs.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut faire?

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie? continue-t-elle sans faire de cas de son regard noir.

- Oui, répond Timothy à sa place.

- Mais c'est génial!

Pas vraiment non, mais il ne peut pas leur dire.

Il sent les doigts de Ziva, assise près de lui, s'enlacer aux siens sans que personne ne le voit. Elle lui jette un regard lourd de sens. Il va bien falloir qu'ils leur disent. Maintenant serait peut-être le moment approprié, surtout si il considère ce qu'elle lui a appris il y a quelques jours, celui des préparatifs du plan.

- C'est qui? veut savoir Abby survoltée. On la connait?

- Oui, répond-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Alors?

Ziva se tourne vers la gothique.

- Tu te souviens quand tu as dit que je te cachais des choses? demande-t-elle.

- Bien sûr! C'est quand...

Elle se fige sans finir sa phrase. Elle les regarde tous les deux tour à tour.

- Ne me dis pas que... commence-t-elle.

Ziva acquiesce doucement. Sa main serre celle de Tony plus fort. Celui-ci évite à tout prix de croiser le regard de Gibbs.

- Que quoi? questionne Tim sans comprendre.

Tony ne parvient pas à se réjouir qu'il soit toujours aussi naïf.

- Répond Tony, ordonne Gibbs d'une voix glaciale.

- Que veux-tu savoir? dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Avec qui sors-tu?

- Ça paraît évident! répond-il sur le même ton cinglant.

- DiNozzo!

- Avec Ziva.

Le temps semble se suspendre un instant.

Adossé contre les coussins, Tony soutient le regard du patron debout derrière le lit. Ziva est assise à sa gauche, une main dans la sienne. Tête baissée, elle fait face à son compagnon. À la gauche de la jeune femme, Tim est installé sur une chaise, Abby sur ses genoux. Il entoure sa taille d'une main, l'autre posée sur son ventre qui se bombera bientôt. Ducky est assis sur un siège de l'autre côté du lit.

Chacun d'eux a le regard braqué sur le patient de l'hôpital, qu'il exprime la surprise, la colère ou la tristesse.

- Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on est ensemble, annonce Tony. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à aider Tim et Abby. Je savais parfaitement que pour eux, pour le bonheur d'Abs, si je te mettais au pied du mur, tu accepterais. Ce que je savais aussi et qui est toujours d'actualité c'est que, pour nous, tu n'aurais jamais été d'accord. Pour moi, tu n'aurais jamais été d'accord.

Il marque une courte pause, puis reprend.

- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion Gibbs, tu es contre notre relation et ça ne risque pas de changer. Avant j'aurais accepté sans broncher ta colère, ta décision de me virer de l'équipe ou de m'envoyer je-ne-sais-où. Je l'aurais accepté non pour toi, mais pour Ziva, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à supporter ton sale caractère. Quitte à nous rendre tous deux malheureux de nous séparer, au moins elle n'aurait pas eu à subir ta déception. Avant, c'est moi qui aurais tout pris. Plus maintenant.

- Pourquoi?

Rien que dans ce mot, cette question qui semblerait anodine à n'importe qui d'autre, il sent la colère de l'ancien marin. Il s'apprête à répondre quand il croise le regard de sa compagne. L'échange silencieux dure une seule seconde, mais il signifie beaucoup. Elle le dira à sa place.

Elle se retourne pour affronter celui qu'elle a toujours respecté.

- Je suis enceinte, annonce-t-elle.

Personne ne s'attendait à ça, pas même Abby.

Jethro fixe la jeune femme, cherchant un signe prouvant qu'elle a menti sur ses traits. Il n'en trouve aucun, sur le visage de son compagnon non plus. En proie à une colère sourde, il quitte la chambre.

Tony attire Ziva contre lui.

- Inoubliable, lui souffle-t-elle à l'oreille. C'est comme ça que tu avais dis que ce serait.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça, soupire-t-il.

- Moi non plus.


	53. Je n'ai jamais su mentir

**Chapitre 53 - Je n'ai jamais su mentir**

.

Tim hésite sur ce qu'il doit faire. Il est devant sa porte, mais il n'ose pas frapper. Il sait qu'il doit le faire. Cependant, il juge cela difficile pour ne pas dire impossible. Toquer ce n'est rien. Ce qui suivra automatiquement en revanche...

Il baisse la tête. Déjà trois jours se sont écoulés depuis ses retrouvailles avec l'équipe. Il a mis ce temps à profit pour retrouver son appartement et emménager officiellement avec Abby. Sa famille est au courant de son retour, le NCIS également, ce qui a donné lieu à de nouvelles et longues explications dont il se serait bien passé. Il n'est plus porté disparu. Il est de retour à l'agence, en congé pour les fêtes. Il a renoué avec ses amis et évité le sujet Tony, Gibbs, problèmes jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

En bref, il pourrait dire que tout est revenu à la normale pour lui. Pour ce qui est de son grand frère, c'est bien différent. Il n'a pas parlé au patron depuis qu'il a annoncé qu'il était avec Ziva. Gibbs bat froid les deux jeunes gens qui refusent d'aborder le sujet avec Ducky, Abby ou lui-même. Ils ont pu les féliciter, mais au vu du conflit avec le chef d'équipe, ils n'ont rien fait d'autre.

.

Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, lui a décidé de faire bouger les choses. Tony lui a sauvé la vie, il lui a rendu la pareille. Il l'a soutenu face à Gibbs dans sa relation avec Abby, il compte bien en faire de même. Pour cette raison, il est devant chez lui en ce jour de décembre, à réunir ses forces physiques et mentales avant d'oser frapper à la porte puis l'affronter.

Il relève la tête. Il fait froid, pas la peine de s'attarder ici plus longtemps. Ça ne sert à rien de repousser la confrontation. Elle doit avoir lieu. Il doit faire changer d'avis son patron borné et à la fierté mal placée pour le bonheur de ses amis comme celui du reste de l'équipe, de leur famille.

.

Ses coups contre le bois n'ont aucun effet. La porte reste close. Il sait pourtant que l'homme est chez lui. Il décide donc d'entrer. La serrure n'est jamais fermée et il n'a aucun mal à ça.

La chaleur de la maison lui fait tout de suite du bien. Il enlève ses gants et les fourre dans ses poches avant de continuer son chemin. Il cherche n'importe quelle excuse pour retarder le moment où il fera face à l'ancien marin.

Finalement, il se retrouve à descendre les marches de l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Gibbs est assis près de son établi à peindre des jouets en bois. Il fixe avec attention l'objet dans sa main gauche en y appliquant son pinceau. Les ailes de l'avion deviennent blanches.

Il l'admire comme un enfant. Le fuselage, les ailes... tout le ramène à quand il était petit garçon. Faisant fi de la minutie du peintre, il s'attarde à détailler l'appareil. Celui-ci réjouira bientôt son jeune propriétaire à l'hôpital, comme ça a déjà été le cas il y a quelques jours.

- McGee, salue Gibbs.

Sorti de ses pensées, il constate que la peinture est terminée. Le jouet sèche à présent près des autres.

- Patron, dit-il en retour.

Il termine de descendre les marches et prend pied sur le sol.

- Ils sont magnifiques, reprend-il en désignant les jouets.

Jethro se contente d'un hochement de tête. Comme à son habitude, il est avare de mots. Il décide de s'approcher de l'établi et d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Tourner autour du pot ne pourra que le desservir et le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Je viens de voir Ziva.

Gibbs ne semble pas se soucier de sa phrase. Il range son matériel et nettoie son pinceau.

- Elle est chez moi, continue-t-il. Elle y a passé la nuit. Je l'ai laissée avec Abby.

Toujours aucune réaction. Ou le patron se fiche totalement de ce qu'il lui dit ou il refuse de s'en soucier. Au final, cela revient au même.

- Elle ne va pas bien. Tony non plus, même si il ne le montre pas. Je l'ai vu hier soir quand je suis passé chez lui. Il m'a quasiment claqué la porte au nez.

Le chef d'équipe range tranquillement ses affaires dans un tiroir. Il n'a apparemment pas décidé de relever le fait que Tony et Ziva n'ont pas dormi ensemble. Il est facile de déduire qu'après l'arrivée de Ziva chez lui il soit passé chez Tony pour lui parler et qu'il a rencontré un mur. Cela veut aussi dire que quelque chose de grave c'est passé. Pourtant l'homme agit comme si de rien n'était. Et bien cette fois, il a intérêt de réagir. Il attrape une voiture bleue marine et fixe son attention dessus.

- Ziva veut avorter et retourner en Israël, débite-t-il ensuite. Elle a eu son père au téléphone, il est d'accord pour qu'elle revienne au Mossad. Tony a décidé de quitter le NCIS aussi. Au lieu d'être muté ou même viré, il préfère démissionner. Il compte imiter Ziva. Quitte à se faire descendre dès qu'il ne fera plus partie de l'équipe, autant faciliter les choses aux Israéliens. Il doit être en train de présenter sa démission à Vance à l'heure qu'il est. Ses valises sont prêtes. J'ai vérifié les vols, il en prend un cet après-midi pour Tel Aviv. J'ai aussi appris qu'il est passé chez un notaire hier soir pour régler ses affaires.

Il repose le petit véhicule de bois.

- J'ai accompagné Abby chez le gynéco ce matin. C'est une fille. Elle voulait attendre avant qu'on vous le dise, prétendre qu'on ne savait pas encore.

Il marque une pause.

- Je n'ai jamais su mentir.

Il se détourne sans un regard pour le propriétaire des lieux.

- Bonne journée Gibbs.

Il monte l'escalier sans jamais se détourner.

.

En tournant la clé sur le contact dans sa voiture, il croise les doigts pour que le patron ait une réaction. Le contraire l'étonnerait beaucoup. En effet, tout ce qu'il lui a dit est la stricte vérité. Il lui suffit d'un coup de fil à Ducky pour vérifier.

Il ne sait pas mentir. Il serait bien incapable d'avoir des idées comme celles de Tony. Ça lui est égal aujourd'hui. La réalité dépasse allègrement la fiction.


	54. Simple n'est pas DiNozzo

**Chapitre 54 - Simple n'est pas DiNozzo**

.

Tony se lève du canapé en soupirant. Il parie que c'est encore le bleu qui vient le harceler. Depuis la veille, celui-ci veut en effet l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il appelle un suicide. Lui n'est pas d'accord. Nombre d'officiers des services secrets israéliens se fichent de son existence quand bien même ils le connaissent. Seule une minorité veut sa peau. Poser le pied à Tel Aviv n'est pas suicidaire et il n'est pas optimiste en imaginant une seconde qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. C'est en tout cas ce dont il cherche à se convaincre depuis plusieurs heures.

Il ouvre la porte d'entrée en pestant contre la brute qui la martyrise à taper si fort. Contre toute attente, c'est Gibbs qui entre dans son appartement comme une furie.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend? éructe-t-il.

- Gibbs? répond-il surpris.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi DiNozzo! gronde Gibbs.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Tu quittes le NCIS et le pays pour Israël!

- Je constate que le bleu n'a pas pu tenir sa langue ni s'empêcher de jouer les geeks. Le contraire m'aurait étonné remarque.

- Tony!

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise? rétorque-t-il las en s'effondrant dans le canapé. Oui, je quitte le NCIS. Oui, j'ai dit à Ziva que ça valait mieux pour tout le monde. Et oui, je vais en Israël. Tu devrais être content, non?

Jethro se met devant lui. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs quand il reprend la parole.

- Content? siffle-t-il. Tu as fait ton testament et tu te conduis comme un suicidaire!

- Ça existe ce mot?

- DiNozzo!

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend?

- Ce qu'il me prend? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est contre notre relation. Je n'ai jamais vu Ziva dans un tel état que depuis que tu nous ignores, ce qui fait tout juste trois jours. Durant ces soixante-douze heures, elle n'a fait que réfléchir. Comme la solution miracle n'existe pas, elle a fait des choix. Puisque tu es là, je suppose que tu les connais.

- Elle veut avorter et retourner au Mossad.

- Bonne réponse! Vous gagnez dix mille dollars!

- Tu ne l'en as pas dissuadée?

- À ton avis? Bien sûr que je l'ai fait! J'ai essayé du moins. Mais elle peut-être aussi têtue que toi quand elle a tort.

- Règle numéro cinquante et un : parfois tu as tort.

- Abby me l'a déjà sortie celle-là. Je ne vois pas en quoi elle nous avance.

- Et toi?

- Elle a fait ses choix, j'ai fait les miens en conséquence.

- Aller en Israël?

- Aller voir Eli David pour le convaincre de raisonner sa fille puisqu'il refuse tout conversation téléphonique. C'est bien le dernier qui peut y arriver.

- Le notaire?

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire comme tu as l'air de le croire, mais réaliste. Aller là-bas c'est comme signer mon arrêt de mort. Je veux bien être optimiste, mais je préfère penser à tout au cas où ça se passerait mal.

- Ta démission?

- Sur le bureau de Vance.

- Pourquoi?

- Il était en rendez-vous à l'extérieur, je n'ai pas pu lui donner en main propre.

- Pourquoi tu démissionnes?

- Tu crois vraiment que je serai capable de bosser avec toi comme si de rien n'était après cette histoire?

- Et Ziva?

- Quoi Ziva?

- Tu l'aimes?

- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire?

- Répond-moi!

Tony soutient son regard un instant avant de répondre, sincère :

- Oui, je l'aime et chaque jour un peu plus.

- Depuis quand?

- On est ensemble ou on est tombé amoureux?

- Les deux.

- Amoureux, je crois que c'est depuis notre rencontre. Ensemble, là c'est plus difficile à dire.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué!

- Parle pour toi! Pendant un moment on a été à deux doigts de s'entretuer là où les gens "normaux" s'embrasseraient.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Et bien disons que Ci-Ray s'est fait jeter au bout de deux semaines, c'est à dire à son retour, et qu'on a réussi à atteindre les quatre disputes et deux tentatives de meurtres seulement par jour environ trois mois plus tard. On aurait dû fêter le passage en dessous de la barre des cinq je pense. Tu compterais comment toi? Lorsque les menaces de mort ont disparu ou qu'on est passé aux deux disputes hebdomadaires maximum?

- Quand vous vous êtes dit « Je t'aime ».

- Joker. Vu nos problèmes de communication, je ne pense pas que ça marche.

- Quand as-tu arrêté de penser « je » pour dire « nous »? Et je ne parle pas dans le cadre du travail!

- Je dirais trois mois et quelque. Même si on avait commencé avant à habiter chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Gibbs lève les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Dans le genre compliqué, Tony et Ziva ont élevé leur relation au rang d'art. Il faut dire aussi que le mot simple ne s'est jamais appliqué à eux.

- Je t'ai dis que donner une date était difficile, se justifie le jeune homme.

- Et le bébé?

- Quoi le bébé?

- C'était prévu ou non?

- Pardon?

- La question est simple, Tony!

- Pas la réponse.

- Arrête de jouer à ça et répond moi.

- Le bleu te dira que les accidents ça arrive, moi pas.

- Donc c'était voulu.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là. Disons qu'on a laissé faire les choses.

- C'est à dire?

- C'est délicat à expliquer.

- Non, c'est simple, mais tu compliques les choses.

- Tu te rends compte, j'espère, que tu veux parler de la contraception au sein de mon couple.

Jethro se répond pas. Il attend les explications du jeune homme. Tony pousse un profond soupire avant de reprendre la parole.

- J'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire, soupire-t-il de nouveau. Enfin... Ziva a arrêté la pilule sans me le dire à la disparition de Tim. Ce n'était pas délibéré. Elle avait seulement autre chose à penser à ce moment là. Elle s'en est rendu compte, me l'a dit et on a parlé d'avoir ou non un enfant. On décidé que ce serait oui.

- Si vite?

- J'ai passé la quarantaine, il serait peut-être temps de m'affoler. Tu ne crois pas? Mais ce qui nous a décidé, c'est plutôt le boulot. On risque notre peau un peu trop souvent. Attendre pour fonder une famille, c'est aussi attendre qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. C'est sûr qu'on ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si vite. Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. Ziva veut avorter.

Il se lève et fait face au chef d'équipe.

- À moins d'un miracle, je n'arriverai pas à convaincre Eli de faire quelque chose. Si j'y arrive, je doute qu'il parvienne à la faire changer d'avis. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il désigne la porte.

- Tu devrais y aller. Il me reste des affaires à préparer.

Gibbs le fixe un instant. Comprenant que cela ne le mènera à rien de rester plus longtemps, il quitte les lieux.


	55. Désolé

**Chapitre 55 - Désolé**

.

- Cassandra? Juliette? Emma? propose Tim.

- Non.

- Hope? Jessica?

- Pfff.

- Marie? Elsa?

- Non plus.

- Carie?

- Moui, à voir.

Timothy soupire. Assis sur le canapé, Abby contre lui, il cherche un prénom pour leur futur enfant. La jeune femme a refusé tout ceux qu'il a dit jusque là et il commence à ne plus avoir d'idée. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il va pouvoir proposer de nouveau quand on frappe à la porte.

- C'est ouvert! crie-t-il sans bouger.

Il entend le visiteur entrer.

- Gibbs, salue Abby froidement dès qu'elle le voit apparaître.

- Ziva est dans la chambre d'ami, indique Tim se doutant de la raison de sa venue.

Sans un mot, Jethro s'apprête à s'y diriger quand l'israélienne les rejoint dans la pièce. Elle l'ignore totalement pour reporter son attention sur ses amis.

- Je cherche ma montre, dit-elle.

- Sur l'étagère, dans la salle de bain, répond la gothique.

- Merci.

Elle fait demi-tour et commence à partir lorsque la voix de Gibbs retentit.

- Ziva, attendez! Il faut que je vous parle.

L'intéressée se fige à cette annonce, contrairement à sa meilleure amie. Abby se lève et se place devant l'ancien marin, l'empêchant de s'avancer vers elle.

- Gibbs, siffle-t-elle menaçante.

- Je dois lui parler, assure-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

De son côté, Tim s'est levé et a rejoint Ziva. Il pose une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de l'écouter, mais je crois que ce serait une bonne idée.

Son regard perdu s'ancre dans le sien. Il lui sourit doucement. Elle baisse les yeux.

- Je vous écoute, murmure-t-elle si bas que Gibbs craint de ne pas avoir compris.

Il esquisse un mouvement, mais, d'un signe de tête, Abby lui signifie clairement que c'est hors de question. Mal à l'aise d'avance de ce qu'il doit lui dire et davantage de la présence d'un public, il peine à trouver ses mots.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, lâche-t-il enfin.

Ziva lui tourne toujours le dos. Il ne voit pas sa réaction. Timothy constate en revanche l'impact de cette seule phrase. La respiration plus rapide, les yeux fermés, Ziva ne cesse de croiser et décroiser ses doigts.

- Votre place est ici Ziva, reprend Gibbs. Vous ne pouvez pas partir.

Tim déplace sa main. Il vient enserrer celles de son amie. Ce contact, rassurant, l'apaise légèrement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas avorter, continue Jethro. Je sais que vous voulez cet enfant, Tony également. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

Ziva n'est toujours pas en mesure de bouger. Abby se recule de quelques pas. Gibbs n'en profite pas pour se rapprocher et reste sagement à sa place, réjouissant la jeune femme.

- Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez ça, Ziva.

Cette fois, il n'a pas parlé de « pouvoir », ni d'elle, mais de lui et ce qu'il souhaite.

- Pourquoi? demande-t-elle.

Il hésite.

- Elle t'a posé une question, Gibbs.

Le regard du chef d'équipe s'égare sur la laborantine qui vient de lui parler avant de revenir à l'agent.

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, un type borné et égocentrique, déclare-t-il.

Sa réplique lui attire des visages surpris. Ziva lâche la main de Tim et se retourne.

- Et alors? interroge-t-elle.

- J'ai eu tort, avoue-t-il. Pour Tony et vous, comme pour eux, j'ai eu tort. J'aurai dû retenir la leçon la dernière fois, mais...

Il soupire de dépit.

- Je suis trop fier pour admettre mes torts. Ducky m'a d'ailleurs qualifié de parfait petit crétin à ce sujet.

- Ducky? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Notre Ducky? veut savoir Abby.

- Oui.

- Quand?

- Quand je lui ai téléphoné, après votre départ, répond-il en s'adressant à Tim.

- Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre? demande Ziva.

- Beaucoup de choses, l'essentiel étant que j'avais intérêt à, je cite, réparer mes conneries et ravaler ma fierté mal placée, ou il ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole et il ne serait pas le seul.

- J'aime notre doc! sourit Abby.

Ziva semble réfléchir.

- Que va-t-il se passer si je reste? questionne-t-elle en accrochant son regard.

- Rien. Tout continuera comme avant, mais je devrais trouver deux remplaçants au NCIS pour Abby et vous. Provisoires j'entends.

- Vraiment?

- Je ne compte pas séparer l'équipe.

- La famille, corrige Abby.

- Notre famille, rectifie Gibbs à son tour.

Il fait un pas avant de s'arrêter et chercher l'approbation de la gothique. Celle-ci lui donne d'un hochement de tête. Il se retrouve face à Ziva. Il prend ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il sincère.

- S'excuser est un signe de faiblesse, rétorque-t-elle.

- Pas entre les vrais amis, murmure-t-il. Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait Ziva. Je le regrette sincèrement et je vous assure que ça n'arrivera plus.

- Comment puis-je en être sûre?

- Vous ne le pouvez pas. Vous devez me faire confiance.

Elle scrute son visage. Pendant de longues secondes, Gibbs, Abby et Tim retiennent leur souffle, appréhendant ce qu'elle va décider.

- Excuses acceptées, dit-elle enfin.

Jethro sourit.

- Donc tu restes? demande Abby.

- Oui, assure son amie.

- Et le bébé?

- Je le garde.

- C'est super! dit-elle en lui sautant dans ses bras.

Ziva sourit devant son enthousiasme et rend son étreinte à la jeune femme.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, déclare alors Tim, mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait prévenir Tony?

Abby jette un œil à la pendule.

- Il est déjà dans l'avion!

- Aucune chance, déclare son compagnon.

- Comment ça?

- Il se pourrait qu'il n'ait plus de billet pour partir.

- Tu as annulé sa réservation?

- C'était plus simple qu'annuler son vol, répond-il tout sourire en attrapant son portable.

- Merci, lui dit Ziva.

Il hausse les épaules et compose rapidement le numéro de Tony avant de brancher le haut parleur. À peine deux tonalités que la voix furieuse de l'agent retentit dans la pièce.

- Le bleu, je vais te tuer!

- J'ai fait ça pour toi.

- Ben voyons! Tu as annulé ma réservation et comme de par hasard tous les vols vers Israël sont complets.

- Il est hors de question que tu partes.

- Et pourquoi ça je te prie?

- Parce que je veux que tu restes, répond l'israélienne à sa place.

- Ziva? s'étonne-t-il.

- Reste, demande-t-elle, s'il-te-plait.

- Rester? Mais enfin...

- Fais ce qu'elle te dit DiNozzo ou je te garantis que tu vas le regretter!

- Gibbs? Qu'est-ce-que...

- Tony, tais-toi.

- Abs?

- Je t'ai dit de te taire!

- Oui, m'dame.

- Bien. Alors maintenant tu fais ce que te demande Ziva, tu restes ici. Mieux, tu rentres chez toi et tu n'en bouges pas. Elle te rejoint.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?

- Félicitation Tony, répond Tim en reprenant les mots qu'il a prononcé il y a quelques semaines, tu vas être Papa.


	56. Pari s

**Chapitre 56 - Pari(s)**

.

- Tu exagères, reproche Ziva.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorque Tony avec un sourire.

- Tu te moques de lui!

- Non, je fais des affaires.

- En pariant sur le sexe du bébé?

- Tout à fait!

- Tu le connais, lui non. J'appelle ça de la triche.

- Il s'en remettra. Ce ne sont que vingt petits dollars. Et puis, il n'est pas forcé de savoir.

- Que tu lui as menti? Tony!

- Il est gâteux d'Amy, tu le verrais... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en aurais pas profité.

- Parce que c'est ton meilleur ami.

- Justement.

- Abby ne va pas apprécier.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais? Tu lui as dit?

- Non, mais je risque de le faire maintenant.

- Ziva!

- Je ne veux pas que tu paries sur notre enfant!

- Trop tard.

- Anthony DiNozzo, tu n'est qu'un gamin insupportable!

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je me demande si j'ai fait une affaire en acceptant de t'épouser.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus?

- Idiot!

- Alors pour le pari...

- L'argent ira au bébé.

- Mais elle n'en aura pas l'utilité!

- Tu veux attendre qu'elle soit grande pour lui demander?

- Je n'aurai pas la patience.

- Alors tu achèteras quelque chose pour la naissance de notre fille.

- Pour la fêter?

- Pour elle.

- Tortionnaire!

- Mon chéri, je suis toujours capable de te tuer de mille et une façon. Ne me tente pas.

- Je capitule.

- Bien.

- Mais je veux une compensation.

- Tony!

- Je veux une semaine rien qu'avec toi sans NCIS et sans bébé.

- Elle n'est pas encore là que tu veux déjà t'en débarrasser?

- On la confiera à Papy Gibbs. Lui aussi il est gaga de notre nièce, tout comme Ducky.

- D'accord. Et on ira où?

- Tu dirais quoi de Paris?

- On l'a déjà fait, non?

- Dans le cadre du travail, pas en amoureux.

- À une condition.

- Laquelle?

- _Je_ prends les photos et _je_ conduis.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Fini, et oui. <strong>**J'attends maintenant impatiemment vos avis sur cette fic (où j'ai battu mon record du nombre de chapitres)!**

**Pour l'actu : j'ai corrigé les horreurs qui restaient sur cette fic, _Les Tripl's_, _Passé - présent - Futur_ (fic SG) et _Seconde Chance_ (pas besoin de connaître Stargate pour comprendre et apprécier l'histoire, je fourni les rares explications nécessaires). J'ai aussi supprimé le mode scénario des deux dernières.**

**Je pense faire plaisir à certains lecteurs en ajoutant que quatre nouveaux épisodes des _Psychotiques_ sont en ligne (lien sur mon profil). Qui veut voir Lou tenter de tuer Nila encore une fois, découvrir Div le Fanatique ou retrouver Bolti et Irio le Zen?**

**Je ne publierai pas de nouvelle fic avant fin août normalement et je doute réussir pour les _OS sur demande_. Il vous faudra patienter.**

**A la prochaine!**


End file.
